Sous le sapin
by Mercury1980
Summary: Parfois les cadeaux du Père Noël changent notre vie... nos deux nettoyeurs vont en faire l'expérience. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, après avoir cherché, voici une nouvelle de mes histoires publiables sur le site. Histoire écrite en décembre dernier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne soirée et merci pour vos commentaires ^^

Chapitre 1

La neige tombait à flots en ce jour de Noël, des petits flocons qui s'infiltraient insidieusement par toutes les ouvertures pour venir se déposer sur la peau nue, la mouillant, la faisant frissonner. Une ombre frigorifiée dans la ruelle surveillait l'immeuble face à elle, guettant les premiers signes d'éveil. Sa respiration saccadée laissait échapper des nuages de fumée et elle priait pour que le signal vint enfin. Enfin, il apparut.

L'ombre se précipita vers l'immeuble et y entra doucement sans un bruit. Grimpant les étages tenant contre elle son précieux colis, elle s'arrêta essoufflée et chancelante devant la porte. Prise d'un soudain accès de panique, elle faillit reculer mais un léger bruit la ramena à la raison. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. La pièce n'était pas éclairée et seuls des bruits provenaient de l'étage, de la salle de bains plus précisément.

L'ombre pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta au pied du sapin, paré de ses plus beaux atours en cette période de fête. Elle déposa son paquet, le regarda une dernière fois puis le sapin. Ce serait l'une de ses dernières visions. Se sentant faiblir, elle fit demi-tour puis accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et une femme en sortir en fulminant. Elle sortit de l'appartement, refermant la porte sans un bruit, et descendit les escaliers péniblement, réprimant les larmes qui montaient en elle. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des ruelles de la ville, son dernier refuge.

Kaori sortit de la salle de bains en grelottant. La bonne douche chaude dont elle avait besoin pour se réveiller s'était transformée en douche glaciale. A tous les coups, la chaudière était en panne, le jour de Noël qui plus est… C'était bien leur veine. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait prévu des températures glaciales pour les jours à venir… Elle soupira en essuyant la buée sur les fenêtres et regarda la neige tomber. Ce spectacle suffit à apaiser son tracas. Elle adorait cette période, les décorations aux fenêtres, les lumières scintillantes, les fêtes en famille, les chants de Noël… Elle se remit à chantonner un air de Noël et s'habilla chaudement. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle devait se dépêcher. Tous leurs amis devaient arriver pour midi pour fêter Noël. Elle avait un repas à préparer…

Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de son partenaire qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle admira un instant la musculature de son dos et se demanda comment il arrivait à dormir aussi dénudé par de si fraîches températures… Elle referma doucement la porte et descendit à la cuisine. Elle prépara du café, puis grilla quelques toasts. Elle déjeuna en commençant à préparer le repas. Puis elle se dirigea vers le séjour et commença à dresser la table, toujours en chantonnant. Elle mettait la nappe quand elle entendit comme un miaulement. Elle chercha du regard mais ne vit rien et reprit son activité. Elle observa distraitement le sapin, appréciant sa majesté et la décoration qu'elle avait faite. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas Ryo qui lui ferait un compliment alors autant se le faire elle-même…

Elle fit le tour de la table plaçant doucement les assiettes lorsqu'elle entendit un autre miaulement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ca venait du sapin. Soudain, une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Elle sentait à plein nez le vilain cadeau que Mick et Ryo n'auraient pu s'empêcher de faire à Umibozu. S'ils avaient le malheur de lui offrir un chat et de gâcher leur Noël à tous, elle les punirait à sa manière, se dit-elle avec un sourire féroce. Mais en attendant, elle devait s'assurer que tel n'était pas le cas. Elle s'approcha du sapin et regarda les différents paquets que chacun avait ramenés hier et en nota un différent. Elle l'attrapa et le déposa délicatement au pied du divan. Ca lui paraissait un peu lourd pour un chat… Elle ouvrit précautionneusement le haut du carton, se préparant à intercepter la bête si nécessaire. Quand elle vit ce que le carton contenait, elle en eut les jambes coupées.

\- Comment c'est possible ?, murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Elle porta la main à l'intérieur et toucha du bout des doigts la peau tiède, limite froide, d'un bébé. Muette d'étonnement, elle caressa l'ovale du visage, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux au bébé. Elle vit ses prunelles grises et se sentit aspirée. Emue au plus profond d'elle-même, elle passa ses mains doucement sous le petit corps et le souleva. Prenant le bébé dans ses bras, elle remarqua ses lèvres légèrement bleues qui semblaient lui sourire et repoussa le linge qui l'enveloppait. Elle était nue. Instinctivement, elle se leva et alla chercher un plaid dans le placard de l'entrée, sortit une protection de son sac à main, trouva dans la cuisine une vieille serviette qu'elle utilisait pour faire le ménage et qu'elle venait de nettoyer, attrapa sa boite à couture et reprit le tout, avec toujours le bébé dans les bras, dans le salon. Elle sortit des épingles à nourrice, déballa la protection, mit en place la serviette et en moins de deux minutes, langea le bébé avec cette couche improvisée et le remit dans la plaid pliée en quatre pour le réchauffer.

Son instinct de nettoyeuse la poussa à regarder dans le carton et elle y trouva une enveloppe marquée XYZ. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre, en sortant une lettre et une photographie. Le couple sur la photographie était jeune mais leur ressemblait étrangement à Ryo et elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle resta un moment à l'observer puis la reposa et déplia la lettre. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à la lecture. Elle regarda la petite fille tendrement.

\- Je te promets de te protéger quoiqu'il m'en coûte., lui murmura-t-elle, émue.

Touchant son visage, elle s'inquiéta que sa température fut toujours aussi basse malgré la demie-heure passée. Elle décida de donner un bain au bébé. La chaleur de l'eau lui ferait du bien et elle pourrait ainsi la laver des traces encore fraîches de sa naissance. Elle nettoya l'évier de la cuisine, mit de l'eau à chauffer et monta chercher du savon et tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire. Elle la baigna délicatement, provoquant le courroux de la petite, puis la sécha et la remit dans la plaid. Avisant l'heure, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore prévenu Ryo de ce cadeau impromptu. Comment réagirait-il ? Telle était la question…

Elle monta les escaliers et passa par sa chambre. Elle enleva le pull et le tee shirt qu'elle portait et enfila deux gilets. Le froid de la chambre sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Elle sortit rapidement la petite de son cocon, ce qui la fit pleurer, et la mit en peau à peau contre elle refermant les gilets au-dessus. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du bébé contre sa peau et en ressentit une grande émotion. Elle s'étonna aussi de voir le bébé se calmer et se rendormir très vite, comme s'il avait confiance en elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son partenaire. Elle grimaça en voyant l'heure sur son réveil. Huit heures du matin, il n'apprécierait pas mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus… Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tenant le bébé fermement contre elle, et l'observa un moment avant de l'appeler.

\- Ryo… Ryo, debout, réveille-toi., dit-elle doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit qui la fit sourire. Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller comme un enfant.

\- Ryo… Ryo, allez, réveille-toi. C'est important., répéta-t-elle doucement, lui touchant l'épaule.

Ce contact provoqua une envolée de papillons dans son estomac. Elle referma sa prise et le secoua légèrement.

\- Ryo, allez, arrête de faire l'enfant… Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît., insista-t-elle.

\- Aiko, ma belle, un baiser. Si on tirait un coup., l'entendit-elle susurrer avec son air de pervers.

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir et s'apprêtait à dégainer sa massue quand un léger pleur se fit entendre. Aussitôt, elle se calma et resserra son étreinte sur le nourrisson. Ryo ouvrit un œil à moitié éveillé. Il la regarda bizarrement et laissant son regard errer, s'attarda sur sa poitrine, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Depuis quand elle avait une poitrine aussi énorme ?

\- T'as fini de me mater ?, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, consternée.

\- Pas de ma faute, t'as demandé une poitrine au Père Noël ?

\- Idiot !, lui dit-elle, lui mettant une claque sur le bras.

\- Le Père Noël nous a confié une mission., lui apprit-elle, en baissant un peu le gilet pour découvrir le bébé.

Ryo s'attarda d'abord sur la peau laiteuse de sa gorge puis descendit vers le crâne où un léger duvet roux apparaissait.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans une boîte sous le sapin avec une lettre et une photo dans une enveloppe marquée XYZ. J'ai laissé le tout en bas, tu pourras le lire après.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- C'est une fille et elle n'a pas de nom. Apparemment, elle n'a que quelques heures. Ryo, elle a froid et la chaudière est en panne.

Il grogna de mécontentement puis les regarda toutes les deux. Kaori tenait le bébé endormi tout contre elle et ça lui allait bien. Il devait avouer qu'il était jaloux et aurait bien aimé poser sa tête au même endroit que le nourrisson. Il se secoua mentalement.

\- Reste ici dans mon lit avec elle. Ma chambre est certainement la pièce la plus chaude. Je vais aller voir la chaudière., dit-il en se levant et s'habillant.

\- Allez, installe-toi. Ca va comme ça ?, lui demanda-t-il en remontant la couverture sur elle.

\- Oui, merci., murmura-t-elle, étonnée par sa prévenance.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la neige tomber abondamment.

\- Elle doit être examinée. Je vais appeler Kazue. Ne te préoccupe de rien.

\- D'accord. Ryo, il faudrait peut-être annuler pour ce midi. Je n'aurai pas le temps de préparer.

\- Je préviendrai Eriko, le professeur, Miki et Umi. On avisera.

\- Ok.

Il lui adressa un regard rassurant puis la laissa. Ca lui faisait drôle de se retrouver dans son lit, entourée de son odeur, sentant encore sa chaleur sous les draps. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Au bout d'une demie heure, les chauffages se remirent en route, diffusant leur chaleur. Ryo remonta accompagné de Kazue et Mick.

\- Ma Kaori chérie !, fit Mick en volant dans les airs pour l'atteindre, la bave aux lèvres.

Une massue l'encastra dans le mur, soigneusement lancée par Kazue qui se dirigea ensuite vers son amie.

\- Joyeux Noël, Kaori !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Kazue. Tu veux voir la petite ?, lui proposa Kaori, souriante.

Kazue jeta un œil rapide au nourrisson endormi et sourit.

\- Elle a l'air très joli. Garde-la encore un peu contre toi au chaud le temps que je prépare ce dont j'aurai besoin. Ryo, tu peux ramener une serviette, s'il te plaît ?

Le nettoyeur s'empressa de sortir de la chambre. Voir Kaori avec le bébé dans les bras lui laissait comme un drôle de goût en bouche. Cet enfant n'était pas le sien et pourtant il semblait à sa place. Il revint avec la serviette et fut prié de ressortir et d'emmener son ami, qui bavait sur la poitrine exposée de sa partenaire.

\- Tu vas te tenir un peu ! C'est Kaori, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat !, lui dit Ryo, cachant sa jalousie derrière un sarcasme.

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? T'as pas vu la paire de seins qu'elle a ? Bon sang, on y mettrait le visage avec plaisir., répondit Mick, rêveur.

Ryo lui servit une tasse de café qu'il lui tendit sans ménagement.

\- Appelle Miki, Eriko et le professeur. Explique-leur la situation. J'ai un peu de lecture à faire.

Le nettoyeur partit dans le séjour et se saisit de la lettre et de la photo. Il jeta un œil distrait à la photo mais son regard s'accrocha à la vue du portrait. C'était comme s'il se voyait avec Kaori. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux mais se ressemblaient vraiment. Puis il prit la lettre et la lut deux fois. Lorsqu'il la reposa, son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre. Le Père Noël leur avait joué un sacré tour cette année… Il n'avait pas déposé n'importe quel bébé sous leur sapin. Mick s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je dois appeler Saeko., lui apprit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

Mick la lut et resta sans voix.

A l'étage, Kazue avait terminé d'examiner la petite et la rendit à Kaori.

\- Elle va bien. Je suppose que tu n'as rien pour un bébé ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Oh mon dieu, elle va bientôt avoir faim et je n'ai rien pour la nourrir., s'affola Kaori.

\- Du calme. Pour l'instant, elle dort. J'ai une voisine qui a une petite de six mois. Je vais aller la voir pour avoir quelques affaires à prêter. On va envoyer Mick et Ryo faire des courses.

Kaori la regarda sceptique. Ryo et Mick faire des courses pour un bébé ? Elle les imagina au rayon couches et se mit à pouffer de rire, évacuant un peu du stress accumulé.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux descendre mais garde-la contre toi.

Kaori se leva tant bien que mal avec le bébé dans les bras. Kazue la précéda et elles descendirent. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers elles.

\- La petite va bien mais elle va avoir besoin de quelques petites choses., commença Kazue.

\- Je vais aller chez Ayumi lui demander quelques affaires à prêter pour aujourd'hui et demain. En revanche, vous allez devoir aller au magasin pour acheter des couches et du lait.

\- Hors de questions ! Je refuse d'aller acheter des couches ! C'est son problème à lui !, s'écria Mick en pointant Ryo du doigt.

\- Sympa le pote ! Kaori n'a qu'à y aller. Elle est plus habituée que moi, elle reviendra plus vite., répondit le nettoyeur, heureux de sa trouvaille.

Kazue recula d'un pas s'attendant à l'explosion de son amie.

\- Très bien. Enlève ton tee-shirt., lui répondit Kaori calmement à leur grand étonnement.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux te rincer l'oeil ?, s'enquit-il, curieux.

\- Non, mais si je dois faire les courses, tu dois lui tenir chaud., dit-elle en désignant le bébé.

Le regard de Ryo passa de Kaori au bébé et il déglutit. Il ne se sentait pas de s'occuper d'un bébé, pas si petit. Il allait la casser, il ne saurait pas la calmer.

\- De quoi elle a besoin ?, répondit-il précipitamment.

\- Des couches taille un, de l'eau adaptée pour faire les biberons et du lait premier âge.

\- Quelles marques ?

\- Ce que tu trouves. Prend le tout en double, on ne sait jamais., lui dit sa partenaire.

\- Ok., dit-il en se levant et prenant ses clefs.

Il prit Mick par la peau du dos et l'emmena avec lui.

\- Umi et Miki vont arriver. Saeko aussi., la prévint Ryo.

\- Je vais attendre qu'ils soient là pour m'en aller., lui dit Kazue.

\- Fais attention à toi, Kaori., l'avertit son partenaire, la laissant muette de surprise.

\- Tu ne seras pas parti longtemps., le rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Il la laissa, souhaitant être déjà revenu. Kaori se dirigea en cuisine et Kazue la suivit. La nettoyeuse regardait sa cuisine, désolée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais le temps de préparer pour ce midi. Moi qui me faisais une joie…

\- Tu as une mission plus importante. Regarde-la. Malgré son début de vie agité, elle est sereine entre tes bras.

\- Oui, tu as raison., murmura Kaori, regardant le bébé collé à son sein.

Elles entendirent frapper à la porte et Kazue alla ouvrir avec prudence. Miki et Umi entrèrent. Miki approcha de son amie silencieusement. Elle observa le bébé et sourit émue.

\- Elle est si jolie… Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle n'a pas encore de prénom., répondit Kaori.

\- Kaori, je vais voir ma voisine pour les affaires.

\- D'accord. Ca va aller ?

\- On verra bien.

\- Je vais venir avec toi Kazue., proposa Miki suivant la jeune femme.

Umi resta avec Kaori. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'assit et ne dit rien.

\- Tu veux un café ?, proposa Kaori.

\- Oui. Ne bouge pas, je vais le faire. Tu en veux un aussi ?

\- S'il te plaît. J'avoue que j'ai un coup de barre.

\- Va t'asseoir et repose-toi un peu. Profite du calme.

\- Merci, Umibozu., murmura Kaori, touchée par sa sollicitude.

Elle s'allongea dans le canapé, calée sur des coussins, et, sans s'en apercevoir, s'endormit, les bras serrés autour du bébé. Lorsque le géant revint, il prit une couverture qu'il posa sur la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ryo et Mick revinrent, deux paquets en main pour l'un, des packs d'eau pour l'autre. Umi leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils furent suivis de peu par les femmes qui revinrent les bras chargés.

\- Où est-ce qu'on met tout ça, Ryo ?, demanda Miki.

Il jeta un œil sur sa partenaire endormie, attendri, et tenta de savoir ce qu'elle déciderait.

\- Mettez tout dans la chambre de Kaori. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra la laisser dormir sans surveillance.

\- Je pense que tu as raison., répondit Miki, regardant son amie.

Les filles montèrent les affaires puis partirent en cuisine tentant de sauver le repas de Noël. Eriko arriva peu après et les rejoignit. Peu après, le bébé commença à pleurer. Kaori se réveilla, légèrement égarée, puis se redressa parfaitement éveillée, sans prendre garde au gilet qui avait glissé et dévoilé l'arrondi de sa poitrine. Ryo déglutit à la vision jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre aux doigts frétillants passa devant lui. Mick approchait dangereusement de sa partenaire. Celle-ci ne pouvait agir avec la petite dans les bras. Soudain, l'américain fit un vol plané dans les airs, lancé par Umibozu.

\- Merci Umi.

\- A ton service. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te protège., répondit-il, jetant un regard mécontent vers Ryo.

\- Je vais aller faire le biberon du bébé., annonça Kaori en se levant.

Elle sortit un biberon prêté et une bouteille d'eau. D'une main, elle tenta de remplir le biberon mais en renversa à côté. Une main saisit la bouteille.

\- Je dois en mettre combien ?, demanda Ryo, évitant son regard.

\- Soixante millilitres, s'il te plaît., répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

\- Il faut le faire chauffer un peu et mettre deux cuillères rases d'après les indications., continua-t-elle.

\- Ok, je vais gérer. Va t'installer, je te le ramène.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange et le laissa. Ryo ignora le regard de Miki et Kazue et s'absorba à la préparation du biberon. Il le sortit, mit les deux cuillères de poudre et le referma.

\- Il faut le secouer et tester la température sur ton poignet., lui dit Kazue.

Il s'exécuta et, satisfait, partit le donner à Kaori. Il la regarda donner le biberon au bébé. Elle était absorbée par sa tâche. Il y avait une douceur affichée sur ses traits, une sérénité, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vues auparavant. Kaori observait le bébé avaler goulûment son biberon et rapidement s'endormir dessus avec beaucoup d'émotions. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre un peu plus pour elle.

\- Elle s'endort aussi facilement que toi., dit-elle, amusée en regardant Ryo.

\- Elle est aussi sereine que toi aussi., ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, attendrie.

\- Tu m'observes quand je dors ?, lui demanda-t-il, narquois mais malgré tout touché par ses paroles.

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux, prise en faute.

\- Miki et Kazue ont ramené des affaires et les ont mises dans ta chambre. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas la laisser sans surveillance.

\- Merci Ryo. Je vais la changer., dit-elle en se levant.

Il lui prit le biberon des mains et la regarda s'éloigner. Il n'arrivait pas à définir les sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis son réveil. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son ange et ne savait si ça lui plaisait ou non.

Kaori monta dans sa chambre et posa le bébé sur son lit, la couvrant le temps de préparer les affaires. Elle changea sa couche. Elle trouva un paquet de lingette, étonnée, car elles n'avaient pas parlé de cela en leur disant quoi acheter. Son partenaire était peut-être moins dépourvu face à un bébé qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle enfila un body, puis un pyjama, des chaussons et un bonnet au bébé.

\- Il va falloir te trouver un prénom, ma chérie., lui dit Kaori, d'une voix tendre.

La petite sourit et le coeur de Kaori fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle mit la petite dans le couffin prêté et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Kaori était à peine partie que Saeko arriva. Ryo lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer, ne tentant rien. Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé, puis son regard déviant, elle tomba sur l'objet incongru.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on verrait un jour le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon un biberon à la main ? C'est mignon., lui sortit-elle narquoise.

\- Très drôle. Merci d'être venue aussi vite., la remercia-t-il sincèrement.

\- Inspectrice de mon coeur, viens dans mes bras !, s'écria Mick avant d'être punaisé au mur par les couteaux affûtés de Saeko.

\- C'est pas juste…, geignit-il.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ce que je fais ici, Ryo.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Professeur qui salua à sa manière les jeunes femmes de la pièce provoquant cris et hurlements. Lorsque Kaori descendit, le couffin en main, il se précipita vers elle mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de Ryo.

\- Pas touche, vieux schnock ! On n'attaque pas une femme sans défense., dit-il en pointant du doigt vers le couffin.

\- Tu m'avais caché que vous étiez ensemble. Kaori, tu as drôlement bien caché ta grossesse., rétorqua le scientifique.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre et salua Saeko avant d'aller poser le couffin près de la table pour finir de la préparer.

\- Idiot, ce n'est pas notre bébé. On nous l'a confié., dit-il en jetant un regard vers sa partenaire.

Il sentait qu'elle s'attachait et n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Il vit Kaori se raidir. Il avait raison : ce n'était pas son enfant. Malgré la lettre, il fallait d'abord essayer de retrouver sa mère. C'était le mieux à faire.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer., leur proposa Ryo.

Eriko, Miki et Kazue les rejoignirent et Ryo attendit que tout le monde fut installé avant de commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, la suite de l'histoire. Merci Arthemys pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture et lâchez-vous si l'envie vous en dit^^

Chapitre 2

Après que Ryo ait eu terminé, le silence régna un moment. Les regards se dirigeaient furtivement vers la petite, attristés. Comme si elle sentait la tension ambiante, elle se mit à pleurer. Kaori la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la calma. C'était étrange ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur elle alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine… La nettoyeuse se tourna vers les autres, le regard déterminé.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on retrouve sa mère. C'est le plus important., dit-elle sans faillir.

Elle était loin de ressentir l'assurance dont elle faisait montre. Elle savait qu'elle s'était déjà trop attachée à l'enfant et que ce serait dur pour elle de la voir partir. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Un enfant devait vivre avec ses parents. Ayant été elle-même adoptée, elle connaissait l'errance qu'amenait l'ignorance de ses origines. Elle ne le souhaitait pas pour la petite fille.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux l'amener aux services sociaux., proposa Saeko.

\- Non !, répondit Kaori, le coeur battant d'affolement, puis, se reprenant :

\- Elle nous a été confiée. On nous a lancé le signal et, cette mission, je l'accepte. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas., affirma-t-elle avec force.

Ryo regarda sa partenaire et son coeur se serra. Il avait un sombre pressentiment mais Kaori avait raison : on leur avait confié le bébé, ils étaient son dernier recours et il devait admettre que cette mission lui tenait à coeur, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que Kaori.

\- Vu les enjeux, on va la garder ici tant qu'on n'aura pas tout mis au clair., confirma le nettoyeur.

\- Saeko, tu peux…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Kaori décrocha puis lui tendit le combiné.

\- C'est Kenny., lui dit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

\- Kenny, je t'écoute., répondit-il.

Au fil de la conversation pourtant brève, son visage s'assombrit. Quand il raccrocha, il resta quelques secondes le regard fixé sur l'appareil avant de se tourner.

\- Saeko, viens avec moi. Doc aussi, si tu veux bien., demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

\- Ryo…, intervint Kaori, inquiète.

\- Je… Attends ici avec elle. Fais ce que je te demande sans poser de questions, s'il te plaît., la coupa-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Comme tu voudras., répondit-elle vexée se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour cacher sa douleur.

\- Je vous les confie., dit-il aux autres.

Il la regarda partir quelques instants, culpabilisant un peu, puis se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de ses deux amis. Ils retrouvèrent Kenny dans la ruelle face à l'immeuble et, après un bref échange de regard avec Ryo, il les emmena dans le dédale des ruelles jusqu'à un cul de sac où ils s'immobilisèrent un instant. Au fond, gisait un corps ensanglanté. Le sang avait maculé de rouge la neige, rendant la scène quelque peu surréaliste. Ils approchèrent et découvrirent une jeune femme rousse, le teint livide, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Le Professeur s'approcha et prit son pouls, sans grand espoir.

\- C'est la femme de la photo., affirma Ryo, d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle est morte il y a environ trois heures. La rigidité commence seulement à s'installer., dit-il en palpant la nuque de la victime.

\- Pas de plaie, ni d'hématome. Je pense qu'elle a fait une hémorragie du post-partum., continua-t-il en observant le pantalon ensanglanté de la jeune femme.

\- Le médecin légiste le confirmera. Elle avait peut-être une pathologie létale., acheva-t-il, attristé.

\- Ca veut dire que cette enfant n'a plus de parents., murmura Saeko, jetant un œil vers Ryo.

Il se massait la nuque, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa aux mots de la lettre. Il avait expliqué à ses amis que la petite leur avait été confiée mais les mots exacts n'étaient pas ceux-là : elle avait écrit qu'elle voulait qu'ils élèvent sa fille comme la leur. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant à sa charge, ce serait bien trop compliqué, trop dangereux à gérer. Mais Kaori… Kaori avait déjà fait son choix, il le sentait. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber, surtout quand elle apprendrait la mort de la jeune mère. La seule issue…

\- Elle n'a peut-être plus de parents mais elle a encore une famille. Ses parents sont peut-être encore vivants., dit-il en indiquant la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux tenter de retrouver leur trace ?, demanda-t-il à Saeko.

\- Oui. Je vais appeler les collègues et le légiste pour qu'ils viennent prendre en charge le corps. Rentrez. Je te préviendrai quand j'en saurai plus., lui dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

\- Kenny, tu peux rester avec elle pour la guider dans ce labyrinthe discrètement ?

\- Oui, Ryo.

\- Merci Kenny et joyeux Noël, lui dit-il en lui glissant un billet dans la main.

\- A toi aussi.

Silencieux, Ryo repartit en compagnie du Professeur.

\- A quoi tu penses, Babyface ?, lui demanda le vieil homme.

\- A rien.

\- A d'autres.

Ryo soupira fortement pour marquer son mécontentement puis s'arrêta avant de traverser la rue pour regagner l'immeuble.

\- Je sens que tout ça ne va pas se terminer sereinement., expliqua-t-il, d'un ton las.

\- Tu penses que le danger rôde.

\- Oui et autre chose…, murmura-t-il en regardant les fenêtres de son immeuble, ses pensées se portant sur une personne précise.

\- Vous formez un excellent duo. Vous êtes plus forts à deux que tous seuls. Ne l'oublie pas, Ryo. C'est ta partenaire, ton autre moitié… de travail… précisa-t-il face au regard sombre du nettoyeur.

\- Elle reste une femme avec ses rêves et ses envies., soupira ce dernier.

\- Tiens, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un travelo, ton petit frère., ironisa le Professeur.

\- La ferme, le vieillard ! Et si tu répètes un seul mot, je te fais avaler ta cravate., le prévint Ryo.

Entendant des voitures arriver en nombre, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sentant de suite la chaleur bienfaisante les entourer. Umi et Mick étaient assis dans le canapé mais aucune femme n'était visible.

\- Elles sont à la cuisine. Le repas est bientôt prêt., l'informa Mick, sentant son interrogation.

\- Kaori y est aussi ?, demanda Ryo, cherchant sa partenaire.

\- Oui.

La jeune femme, ayant entendu la voix de son partenaire, sortit de la cuisine et le rejoignit, anxieuse. Elle lui fit face attendant les dernières nouvelles.

\- Où est la petite ?

\- Là., dit-elle en indiquant le canapé où le couffin était posé entre les deux hommes.

Ryo jeta un œil et la vit endormie, sereine. Deux hommes et un couffin… Il aurait presque ri du tableau si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. A présent tous étaient dans la pièce. Face à lui, Kaori le regardait attendant qu'il daigna parler.

\- On a retrouvé la mère du bébé.

\- Ah oui ? Tant mieux. Où… où est-elle ?, se força à demander la nettoyeuse, tentant de réprimer le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Elle est morte., lâcha Ryo, d'une voix sans timbre.

Tous le regardèrent ébahis. Kaori porta la main à sa bouche, regarda le bébé et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Ryo soupira et passa la main sur son visage puis se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- J'y vais si tu veux., lui proposa Miki en posant une main sur son bras.

\- C'est peut-être mieux., admit-il à voix basse.

Mick se leva et leur versa un verre à tous. Il en donna un à Ryo qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et le but d'un trait.

Arrivée à la chambre de son amie, Miki frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Kaori était agenouillée au pied de son lit et pleurait. Elle s'avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la laissant évacuer ce qui l'oppressait. Quand elle finit par se calmer, Miki s'assit sur le lit, une main sur son bras.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Kaori ? Tu es triste à cause de la mort de la mère du bébé ?

\- Je suis horrible, Miki. Je suis une personne détestable., hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes revenant.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne connais personne de plus gentil que toi. Tu as le coeur sur la main, Kaori.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Quand Ryo a dit qu'elle était morte, j'ai ressenti du soulagement. Elle a perdu sa mère et moi j'en suis contente !

\- Tu as dit soulagée, pas contente. Kaori, tu t'es attachée au bébé. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ma fille…, répondit-elle, en s'asseyant, ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

\- Mais tu aimerais bien, non ?

La rouquine resta silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Oui, admit-elle, elle aurait aimé être sa mère. C'était ce que sa vraie mère voulait aussi. Mais pouvait-elle se le permettre ? Ryo serait-il d'accord pour jouer ce rôle qui lui tombait dessus sans prévenir ? Leur relation s'était détendue depuis le mariage de Miki et Falcon. Ils étaient un peu plus proches. Il était un peu plus prévenant avec elle, moins désobligeant, même si certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure… Elle avait beaucoup moins usé sa massue ces derniers temps. Ils avaient avancé un peu mais pas au point d'être un couple, pas au point de devenir parents, pas à deux en tous cas…

\- Oui, j'aimerais être sa mère., murmura Kaori.

\- Ce sera peut-être la seule famille que j'aurai., acheva-t-elle.

Elles restèrent encore un moment à deux jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du bébé résonnèrent en bas. La rouquine se leva et descendit. Kazue avait pris le bébé mais elle ne se calmait pas. Elle avait besoin d'être changée. Kaori s'en chargea, revenant quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bébé plus calme.

\- Si on passait à table ? Les filles ont assuré pour qu'on puisse tout de même fêter Noël., proposa Kaori, d'une voix enjouée.

\- Merci d'ailleurs.

\- De rien. C'est spécial cette année. Et ce sera son premier Noël., dit Eriko d'une voix douce.

\- D'ailleurs ça sera bien la première fois qu'on a un enfant avec nous pour Noël., s'amusa Miki.

\- Pas nous., répondit Ryo, d'un ton neutre, repensant à ce Noël passé avec les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Il échangea un regard avec sa partenaire et elle lui fit un timide sourire. Tous passèrent à table, Miki, Eriko et Kazue assurant le service. Ils tentèrent de garder l'ambiance festive malgré les circonstances. Un drame s'était déroulé non loin de là mais, malgré tout, ils savaient tous que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait profiter de tous les instants. Kaori s'était assise à côté de son partenaire qui était en bout de table, le couffin placé non loin d'eux avec le bébé endormi. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la veiller toutes les deux minutes, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du nettoyeur qui finit par poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Elle dort, elle ne va pas s'échapper et rien ne va lui arriver. Détends-toi et profite du moment, Kaori., lui murmura-t-il, rassurant.

Prise en faute, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il pressa doucement ses doigts puis la relâcha. Il avait raison mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle inspira profondément et relâcha doucement sa respiration, calmant ainsi la nervosité qui l'habitait, profitant des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit le regard de Ryo posé sur elle et leva les yeux vers lui, lui offrant son premier vrai sourire de la journée, pas le sourire pour le rassurer ou le remercier, mais son beau sourire des moments où elle était bien, heureuse. Ca le remua intérieurement. Dans ces moments-là, il ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui mais ne le faisait jamais.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape avec la petite ?, demanda Mick, soudain.

\- J'ai demandé à Saeko de retrouver les parents de sa mère. A défaut de leur rendre leur fille, nous leur rendrons son enfant., répondit Ryo, évitant de croiser le regard de sa partenaire qu'il devinait affecté.

\- C'est une bonne idée., répondit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment., dit-il, tentant de paraître convaincu.

Il sentait la peine ressentie par la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'attacherait aussi vite et aussi fort au bébé. La laisser serait plus que difficile pour elle… En parlant d'elle, la petite se réveilla avec un très gros chagrin.

\- Elle doit avoir faim., pensa Kaori.

Elle partit préparer un biberon et revint vite. Voyant son repas arriver mais pas encore assez vite à son goût, les cris redoublèrent.

\- Bon sang, elle a du coffre., marmonna Mick, stupéfait.

\- C'est l'instinct de survie, mon chéri., répondit Kazue, pragmatique.

Les cris cessèrent quand le biberon fut entre ses lèvres.

\- Ayumi m'a dit que vous pouviez garder les affaires le temps nécessaire mais il va certainement falloir plus de choses pour la petite…

\- Vous ne pourriez pas lui donner un prénom ?, demanda Umi qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Ca l'embêtait de toujours entendre le bébé nommé le bébé, l'enfant ou la petite, surtout ce dernier mot qui, pour lui, était associé à Kaori et il n'appréciait pas le changement même si le bébé était adorable.

\- C'est vrai, ce serait bien et surtout plus pratique., enchérit Miki, d'un ton enjoué.

\- Surtout que c'est une personne et qu'elle n'a pas eu des débuts très faciles…, ajouta Eriko.

Tous regardaient le couple de nettoyeurs. Kaori, ayant fini de donner le biberon, le posa sur la table et mit la petite sur son épaule.

\- C'est que… ce serait plutôt à sa famille de le faire., bafouilla-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Tu en penses quoi Ryo ?

\- J'en pense que tu as raison mais d'un autre côté…

Il fut interrompu par un rot sonore lâché par le bébé. Tous se regardèrent stupéfaits puis éclatèrent de rire. Elle rallongea le bébé dans ses bras et se tourna vers son partenaire.

\- Tu n'avais pas fini ta phrase.

\- D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas quand on va retrouver sa famille. On ne peut pas continuer à la désigner par la petite, le bébé ou autre… Il lui faut un prénom. Tu as une idée ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas., répondit-elle en regardant le visage de la petite qui se mit à sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas Emi ? Ca signifie sourire. Et on dirait qu'elle n'arrête pas depuis ce matin., suggéra-t-elle, levant un regard doux vers lui.

\- C'est une bonne idée., admit-il, réfrénant l'élan de son coeur.

\- Quel joli prénom… Ca lui va bien., admit Kazue en regardant le bébé avec envie, ce qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

\- Je monte fumer une cigarette. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?, lança Mick, en toute hâte.

Ryo sourit à la parade et accepta de le suivre. Ils montèrent à deux dans le froid hivernal sur le toit pour s'en griller une, enfin Mick en tous cas.

\- Tu deviens un homme responsable ?, le nargua son acolyte.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je n'en ai juste pas envie., répondit le japonais d'un ton détaché.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu agissais en père de famille…

\- Arrête, Mick. On va retrouver les grands-parents maternels et leur confier le bébé. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre., décréta Ryo, pas si sûr de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle demandait dans sa lettre.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas être son père.

Mick s'accouda au garde-corps et observa un moment le paysage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, Ryo ?

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Pour la même raison que tu refuses de laisser Kaori pénétrer ton espace personnel ?

\- Quoi Kaori ? Ce garçon…

\- Manqué, ce travelo sans formes… Arrête ton char, Benhur. Tu sais tout comme moi que tu es raide dingue d'elle. Tu as juste beaucoup trop peur de la perdre., lui asséna son ami, sans complaisance.

Ryo ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à démentir : Mick avait visé juste.

\- Kaori est prête à être sa mère., reprit Mick, d'une voix plus douce.

\- Elle n'est pas prête. Elle l'est déjà., murmura Ryo, tristement.

\- Oui et elle rayonne. Elle est faite pour cela.

\- Je le sais. Et toi, trouillard, tu as senti le vent tourner et tu t'es enfui ?, le taquina Ryo, changeant de cible pour ne plus être le sujet de conversation.

Mick se frotta les cheveux d'un air gêné et rigola bêtement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas leurré son meilleur ami.

\- Gagné ! Avec Emi dans les parages, je risque gros pour mon titre !

\- C'est toujours moi le numéro un, le seul, l'unique, l'Etalon de Shinjuku !

\- Plus pour longtemps, bientôt tu iras jouer au parc les papas gâteaux.

\- Beurk ! Jamais de la vie. Je suis un homme, un vrai. Pas une de ses mauviettes qui se laissent guider par le bout du nez.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le pouvoir d'attraction des bébés ?, lança Mick, d'un air entendu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, la convoitise se lisant dans leurs yeux.

\- Non, tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense…, demanda Ryo en prenant sa face de pervers.

\- Si, si., répondit Mick arborant le même faciès.

\- Je vais aller draguer au parc avec la petite., fit Ryo en se frottant les mains.

\- A moi les miss Mokkori…

\- Tu m'emmèneras avec toi, dis copain, tu m'emmèneras. Tu me prêteras Emi ?

\- Pas touche, t'as qu'à faire un môme à ta femme.

\- T'es pas sympa., bouda Mick.

\- Les deux pervers, c'est l'heure du dessert., les appela Umi, d'une voix consternée.

Les deux hommes se reprirent instantanément : il ne fallait pas que leur plan fut découvert… Ils redescendirent pour rejoindre les autres. Dans le salon, les quatre femmes débarrassaient la table et mettaient le couvert pour le dessert. Ryo regarda un peu partout mais ne vit aucune trace du bébé.

\- Où est la petite ?, demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de Kaori qui posait les assiettes à table.

\- Je l'ai montée dans ma chambre pour qu'elle dorme au calme., dit-elle en jetant un regard anxieux vers l'étage.

\- Tu as bien fait. Elle y sera certainement mieux qu'ici., la rassura-t-il.

\- J'espère.

Le téléphone sonna et il partit décrocher. Il discuta quelques minutes puis raccrocha. Kaori lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On en parle après, je te promets. Profitons de nos amis pour le moment.

\- D'accord., concéda-t-elle malgré son anxiété.

Ils se retrouvèrent autour du gâteau, Ryo et Mick amusant la galerie pour savoir lequel des deux en mangerait le plus. Le concours se solda par un ex aequo. La journée se termina agréablement par l'échange de cadeaux. Eriko remarqua qu'il restait un paquet sous le sapin.

\- Pas un deuxième bébé, j'espère…, marmonna Ryo qui savait ce que c'était.

\- Non. Kaori, regarde, c'est une peluche pour Emi.

La nettoyeuse prit le paquet et en sortit un doudou jaune pâle. Elle regarda l'inscription sur le paquet et reconnut l'écriture. Elle se tourna alors vers Ryo, les yeux brillants d'émotions :

\- Tu lui as acheté un doudou ?

\- Ben, tu m'avais demandé de prendre le nécessaire pour un bébé : les couches, le lait… Je pensais que le doudou aussi était nécessaire à un bébé, comme les lingettes ou la crème pour les fesses. C'est pas le cas ?, demanda-t-il prenant un air bête pour masquer son geste.

\- Merci d'y avoir pensé., murmura Kaori, nullement trompée.

Il était foutu. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste flashé sur l'objet en passant dans le rayon.

\- Après tout, c'est son premier Noël aussi. Tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle n'ait pas de cadeau., murmura-t-il, doucement.

Il sentit la main de sa partenaire se poser sur son genou et donner une légère pression, en toute discrétion, à l'abri des regards. Ca serait leur secret. Peu après, tous prirent congés. Le Professeur leur demanda de passer à la clinique avec Emi dès que le temps se calmerait. En attendant, Kazue viendrait l'examiner tous les matins pendant quelques jours.

Kaori commença à débarrasser la table, Ryo venant l'aider. C'était une des choses qui avaient évolué entre eux : il lui donnait un coup de main pour certaines tâches. Ca leur permettait de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans en avoir l'air… Ils avaient presque fini lorsqu'Emi se remit à pleurer.

\- Elle doit avoir à nouveau faim… Laisse, je finirai après si tu veux., dit-elle en partant.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, changea le bébé, lui passa un autre pyjama pour la nuit puis redescendit avec elle. Un biberon attendait sur la table basse, ce qui la fit sourire. Sans dire un mot, Ryo termina de débarrasser puis vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, regardant le plafond pensivement. De temps à autre, il jetait un œil sur Kaori. Mick avait raison : elle rayonnait. Elle semblait plus sereine, plus douce aussi. Il se rappela de son réveil ce matin : le contact n'avait pas été sa massue habituelle mais sa main sur son épaule. Même s'il n'était pas bien réveillé à ce moment-là, la sensation était beaucoup plus agréable…

\- Qui a appelé tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Saeko., répondit-il.

\- Que voulait-elle ?

Ryo s'assit sur le fauteuil et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveux.

\- Me donner les dernières informations. Maya, la mère du bébé, est morte d'une hémorragie. Elle avait un placenta accreta et, sans les soins adaptés, elle… elle s'est vidée de son sang en la mettant au monde., lui apprit Ryo, attristé.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible., murmura Kaori.

\- Saeko a retrouvé les parents de Maya. Ils viennent demain identifier le corps. Quand ce sera fait, on les rencontrera et leur confiera leur petite fille.

Kaori baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne vit pas les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Cependant, elle ne put les empêcher de couler et cela n'échappa pas au regard du nettoyeur.

\- Kaori, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder ici. Elle a une famille.

\- Je sais., murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Emi termina son biberon et la jeune femme lui tapota dans le dos pour faire sortir l'air. Cela fait, elle la reprit contre elle, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui étreignait son coeur. Elle ne savait comment elle ferait après. Parce qu'il y aurait un avant et un après Emi, sa présence avait déjà marqué sa vie d'un sceau indélébile. Elle sentit soudain un bras autour de son épaule et la chaleur d'une épaule contre elle. Ryo embrassa sa tempe.

\- Ca va aller, Kaori.

\- J'ai le sentiment de l'abandonner.

\- C'est ta mission, Kaori. Ce n'est pas ta fille.

\- C'est peut-être la seule que j'aurais jamais…

Ils restèrent un moment assis là ensemble à méditer en silence ces dernières paroles échangées.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Kaori fut réveillée par les pleurs d'Emi. Elle se leva de bonne grâce, changea sa couche et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour préparer son biberon. Le temps de chauffer l'eau, elle prépara du café dont elle avait bien besoin après la nuit entrecoupée qu'elle avait eue. Emi engloutit son biberon et se remit à pleurer. Elle prit le complément plus lentement et finit par s'endormir dessus.

\- Une deuxième ventre sur patte à la maison…, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle la garda à bras, ayant oublié le couffin dans sa chambre, et se versa une tasse de café. Elle s'installa dans le divan, délimitant un espace pour Emi avec des coussins, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle but son café, la regardant songeuse. C'étaient ses dernières heures avec le bébé et elle sentait son coeur se serrer. Ils avaient rendez-vous à onze heures à la morgue avec Saeko et les parents de Maya. Alors ils leur confieraient leur petite-fille et Emi disparaîtrait de sa vie. Kaori essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle aimait cette enfant comme si c'était la sienne. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas portée dans son ventre, elle n'était pas de son sang mais elle était prête à tout pour elle. Maya la leur avait confiée. Elle regarda vers la chambre de Ryo et soudain une idée folle la prit. Il dormirait encore une heure. Ca lui laissait le temps…

Elle jeta un œil vers Emi qui faisait des bruits de succion avec sa bouche et se reprit. Une vie de fuite… non elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle secoua la tête et recouvrit ses esprits. Elle profita du calme pour finir de ranger la pièce, restant à proximité du bébé. Elle termina et, voyant l'heure, monta Emi pour la coucher dans le couffin puis se dirigea, après un aller-retour en cuisine, vers la chambre de Ryo. Elle posa une tasse de café sur sa chevet et s'assit à coté de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant le contact soyeux. Le nettoyeur ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et étonné sur sa partenaire. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de réveil auquel il était habitué mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

\- Bonjour Ryo. C'est l'heure de se lever. On doit partir dans une heure., dit-elle doucement.

\- On est large., marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, je dois encore prendre ma douche et laver Emi. Kazue va arriver dans trente minutes.

Il soupira, se renfonçant dans son oreiller. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, amusée.

\- Allez, fainéant. Je t'ai même rapporté une tasse de café.

\- Tu t'es pris une massue sur la tête ?, demanda-t-il, jetant un œil reconnaissant sur la tasse fumante.

\- Il faut croire que c'est encore l'ambiance de Noël. Je vais me doucher. Tu peux tendre l'oreille au cas où Emi se réveille. Je me dépêche., demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Il acquiesça et elle le laissa. Il se leva et entendit la douche tourner. Il jeta un œil en passant sur le bébé qui dormait et descendit déjeuner. Il fut surpris de ne rien trouver. Entendant Kaori sortir de la salle de bains, il la héla.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ?, demanda-t-il, la scrutant du regard.

Il la vit réfléchir et virer au rouge.

\- Mince, non. Je n'ai rien préparé. Attends j'arrive., dit-elle en se pressant.

\- Kao, ce n'est pas la question. As-tu mangé ?, insista-t-il.

\- Non. J'ai juste bu un café., avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu finis avec la petite et tu viens manger., lui ordonna-t-il.

\- D'accord.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre. Peu après, il entendit la porte de la salle de bains se fermer à nouveau puis se rouvrir juste avant qu'on ne frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Kazue entra.

\- Ma Kazue adorée, tu es venue voir ton Ryo chou ?, susurra-t-il, d'une voix charmeuse.

\- Bonjour Ryo, ôte tes mains de là. J'ai toujours une seringue avec moi., répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ryo blêmit et s'écarta à une distance de sécurité.

\- Elles sont dans la chambre de Kaori., lui indiqua-t-il, la suivant à l'étage pour aller prendre sa douche.

Vingt minutes après, elles redescendaient toutes les trois. Ryo était assis sur le divan et feuilletait un de ses magazines. Il se leva quand elles arrivèrent et prit le couffin des mains de sa partenaire.

\- Tu vas déjeuner. Dans dix minutes, on part. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses en plein rendez-vous. Ce serait mauvais pour notre réputation et je devrai m'occuper de la petite et je ne le veux pas., lui dit-il, fermement.

Kaori lui obéit et se dirigea en cuisine. Kazue avait racheté un siège-auto à une autre voisine et le leur donna. Bientôt, bien trop tôt pour Kaori, il fut l'heure de partir. Ils installèrent Emi puis grimpèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers la morgue. Saeko les attendait à l'entrée et les fit passer, les emmenant dans une pièce réservée aux familles. La nettoyeuse frissonna en entrant. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se souvenait d'y être venue une fois, il y avait de cela sept ans un premier avril… Elle réprima la boule d'angoisse qui montait et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui s'amplifiaient. Elle jeta un œil sur Emi qui dormait paisiblement. Cette vision l'apaisa un peu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils s'immobilisèrent. Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait face à eux. La femme était bouleversée mais l'homme affichait un visage fermé. Ryo posa une main dans le dos de Kaori pour la pousser à avancer et elle s'exécuta bien que réticente. Saeko leur proposa à tous de s'asseoir et fit les présentations succinctement. Ils se regardèrent un moment silencieux puis Ryo brisa la glace.

\- Je vous présente mes condoléances., commença-t-il, arrachant de nouveaux pleurs à la mère de Maya.

\- Nous ne connaissions pas Maya mais elle nous connaissait a priori. Elle nous a confié sa fille hier juste avant de mourir., continua Ryo d'une voix neutre.

\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?, hoqueta la mère.

\- Elle a juste laissé une lettre et une photo., répondit Kaori, la voix étranglée.

\- Votre petite-fille est là., indiqua Ryo en les regardant tour à tour.

La femme regarda le bébé, les yeux brillants de larmes. L'homme gardait obstinément les yeux loin d'elle, le visage fermé.

\- Nous vous la rendons…, dit Ryo.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un bâtard à la maison ! Ma fille est morte il y a deux ans quand elle s'est enfuie de la maison sans un mot pour ses parents., s'énerva le père.

\- Cette petite n'est pas de notre famille. Je ne la prendrai pas avec nous. Nous ne salirons pas l'honneur de notre famille., insista-t-il.

\- L'honneur de votre famille ? C'est votre sang ! La fille de votre fille ! Maya a peut-être fait des erreurs mais Emi n'a pas à en payer le prix. Elle a besoin d'une famille. Elle a besoin de sa famille !, s'exclama Kaori avec véhémence.

\- Maya a fait ses choix. Elle s'est exclue de notre famille. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre cela mais, dans notre village, ce bébé sera à jamais exclu, un paria. Il en sera de même dans notre famille. Viens Mayuna, on y va., enjoignit-il à sa femme.

Celle-ci se leva avec un dernier regard pour le bébé et suivit son mari, les laissant tous les quatre. Emi se réveilla doucement.

\- Ca va être l'heure de son biberon. On peut rester un peu ?, demanda Kaori dépitée par l'attitude des parents de Maya à Ryo et Saeko.

\- Oui. Prends le temps qu'il te faut., répondit Saeko.

La nettoyeuse prépara le repas du bébé et le lui donna. Elle observait Emi, à la fois soulagée et attristée pour elle. Elle n'avait plus de famille où se réfugier, la seule qui lui restait, elle devait s'en protéger. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus non plus de raison qu'Emi lui fut enlevée. Le seul qui pouvait encore l'en empêcher, c'était Ryo mais, en attendant de s'être assuré de sa sécurité, il ne chercherait pas à l'éloigner et, de toute façon, elle avait fait son choix…

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour Maya ?, demanda soudain Kaori.

\- Ses parents vont l'enterrer ?

\- Non, ils refusent de s'en occuper. Ils ont reconnu le corps. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont accepté. Elle va être enterrée dans le carré des indigents., répondit Saeko, refusant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

Un coup de poignard au coeur n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal. Non seulement elle était morte seule dans une impasse mais elle finirait perdue au milieu d'inconnus. Ryo posa une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire, sentant son angoisse.

\- Nous allons l'enterrer correctement, Kaori. Quelque chose de discret bien évidemment, mais elle aura une sépulture où la petite pourra plus tard aller se recueillir., lui assura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Ayant les mains prises, elle posa sa joue contre sa main en signe de remerciement. Saeko les regarda tous les trois, émue.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Emi ? Je dois appeler les services sociaux ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, le danger n'est pas encore totalement écarté., affirma Ryo.

Après tout, cela ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures… la famille paternelle du bébé n'était peut-être pas encore au courant du décès de Maya et donc de sa naissance.

\- Nous allons encore la garder avec nous. C'est plus sûr. Ils feront d'abord le tour de tous les hôpitaux puis orphelinats. Pour l'instant, elle est encore sous les radars.

\- Très bien. Appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin., lui proposa l'inspectrice conciliante.

\- Saeko, est-ce que je pourrai la voir ? Est-ce que je pourrai voir Maya ?, demanda Kaori, d'une voix hésitante.

\- Kaori, tu es sure ?, l'interrogea Ryo, posant un regard inquiet sur elle, regard qu'elle soutint sans faillir.

\- Si tu veux., accepta Saeko, remettant une mèche en place nerveusement.

La nettoyeuse se leva, le bébé dans les bras. Elle hésita à la reposer puis l'emmena avec elle. Ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'elle verrait sa mère… Elles entrèrent dans une salle où le corps était encore, recouvert d'un drap. Saeko souleva le drap, découvrant le visage de la jeune femme, puis la laissa seule. Kaori s'approcha lentement de la table et observa la mère d'Emi. Elle semblait si paisible, les yeux fermés, le teint pâle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux, un peu plus clairs que les siens. Elle tourna la petite vers la table.

\- Emi, c'est ta maman, Maya. Elle t'a aimée de tout son coeur pendant les neuf mois où elle t'a portée. Avant de partir, elle t'a laissée par amour chez nous., dit-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Maya, je te promets de tout faire pour elle. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je lui parlerai de toi, du peu que je sais mais de l'amour infini que tu avais pour elle. Tu peux reposer en paix. Je prendrai soin d'elle comme si c'était ma propre fille. Je l'ai appelée Emi parce qu'elle sourit très souvent et que je veux qu'elle ait une vie heureuse comme tu as dû le souhaiter pour elle. Merci Maya. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau que tu m'as fait., acheva-t-elle, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et Ryo entra. Il ne voulait pas jouer les intrus mais ils avaient un impératif. Kaori se tourna vers lui et vit son visage tendu.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite, Kaori.

Ils entendirent des bruits de voix dans le hall d'entrée et Ryo la prit par le bras et l'entraîna. Saeko leur indiqua une sortie alternative. Ils hâtèrent le pas, priant pour qu'Emi ne pleura pas, ce qui aurait alerté les autres de leur présence. Ils grimpèrent en voiture sans prendre le temps de la mettre dans son siège-auto, cherchant juste à s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Dix minutes après, Ryo se gara et ils installèrent correctement la petite.

\- Qui c'était, Ryo ? Tu avais l'air tellement tendu., demanda Kaori, anxieuse.

\- C'était l'oyabun du dragon d'or, Nobuto Tanaka, et sa troupe de yakuzas., répondit-il, le regard sombre.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Le grand-père du bébé.

Kaori serra le poing sur sa veste. Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé mais elle connaissait la réputation du dragon d'or. Elle se tourna vers Emi qui dormait paisiblement. Elle était la petite fille du dirigeant de l'un des plus puissants clans du Japon, voire d'Asie. Ce petit bout était l'héritière désignée : sa valeur était sans égale.

\- C'est l'oyabun dont le fils unique a été empoisonné il y a six mois, c'est cela ?, l'interrogea Kaori, d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Il n'a pas d'autre descendant mais beaucoup de monde voudrait prendre sa succession. Le bruit court que celui qui l'a tué fera tout pour prendre la tête du dragon d'or. Mais il doit d'abord éliminé la concurrence avant de se débarrasser du grand chef. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui est derrière tout cela.

\- Maya ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse dans cette famille. Elle avait peur pour sa vie.

\- A raison. Je pense que son grand-père veut juste récupérer sa famille. Mais la personne qui veut prendre la tête fera tout pour la faire disparaître.

\- Que va-t-on faire, Ryo ? Tu veux démasquer le traître pour pouvoir rendre Emi à son grand-père ?, lui demanda Kaori, inquiète.

\- Une chose à la fois.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement et montèrent en silence. La nettoyeuse posa le siège-auto près du divan avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

\- Ryo, il faut que je te parle., lui dit-elle décidée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Maya nous a confié sa fille pour qu'on la garde comme notre fille. Je ne sais pas quelle est ta position mais j'ai accepté cette mission et je l'accomplirai jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, l'interrogea-t-il même s'il avait parfaitement compris.

\- C'est ma fille. La nôtre si tu le souhaites, mais je ne la laisserai à personne d'autre. Une fois ta partie de la mission terminée, tu me diras si tu veux que nous restions ou non. Je ne te jugerai ni te blâmerai. J'accepterai ta décision.

Elle s'interrompit, voyant son visage se fermer. Elle avait mal de lui dire tout cela mais il le fallait. Elle devait réfléchir pour elles deux maintenant.

\- Je vois que ta décision est prise., répondit-il amer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, d'une audace qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, posa la main sur sa joue.

\- Ryo, je t'aime., lui avoua-t-elle et, même s'il le savait, l'entendre lui dire lui fit énormément de bien.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et elle, mais, s'il le faut, je le ferai. On peut rester sans que tu sois son père. Je ne te demande rien de plus qu'avant. Je peux m'occuper d'elle.

\- Il faudra tout de même que je la protège. Tu en fais une cible de choix, Kaori. Tu as réfléchi à cela ?, lui dit-il, tentant de lutter contre la chaleur qui l'envahissait sous son regard, avec la chaleur de sa main sur son visage, l'impact de ses mots.

\- Par son lien de parenté, elle l'est déjà. Je me sens responsable d'elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment être sa mère ?

\- Oui, sans aucune hésitation., répondit-elle soutenant son regard.

Il sonda ses yeux, tentant de lire au plus profond d'elle et tout ce qu'il ressentit, c'était de l'amour, de la détermination et une force incroyable. Il ne chercha pas à lutter plus longtemps. Il reprit le siège-auto et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Que fais-tu ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en panique.

\- On va voir le Professeur. Il faut la faire examiner et lui faire un acte de naissance., lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai, Ryo ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans y croire.

\- Tu es sa mère, Kaori, depuis le départ. Ne te leurre pas. Il n'y aura que ton nom sur son acte de naissance., la prévint-il.

\- D'accord., accepta-t-elle, tempérant sa joie.

Ils reprirent la voiture et partirent à la clinique. Le professeur fut heureux de les voir arriver, surtout Kaori sur laquelle il se jeta au meilleur de sa forme. Comme elle tenait le siège-auto, elle ne put rien faire et se retrouva avec un vieillard gluant scotché sur sa poitrine. Elle était rouge pivoine. Ryo dut lutter cinq minutes avant de réussir à le décoller. Le bougre avait encore de la vigueur… Finalement, il se retira sous la menace d'un python 357 magnum et les emmena dans une salle d'examen. Il ausculta Emi, la mesura, la pesa.

\- Il lui faut un certificat de naissance., l'informa Ryo.

\- Comment s'appelle la mère ?, lui demanda le Professeur.

\- Kaori Makimura., répondit-il, la jeune femme rhabillant le bébé grognon.

Le scientifique leva vers lui un regard étonné que Ryo soutint sans broncher puis inscrivit le nom de la nettoyeuse sur le document.

\- Pour le père, j'inscris ton nom ?, demanda le Professeur.

\- Non, pas de père connu., répondit Ryo, évitant son regard.

\- Bien dommage, Babyface. Pour que l'histoire soit plus crédible, Kaori devrait rester ici deux trois jours avec le bébé. Et il faudrait rembourrer ses vêtements pendant deux trois semaines pour simuler une fin de grossesse. Seuls Kazue et moi l'examinerons. Tu peux leur ramener des vêtements ?

\- J'y vais. Tu as entendu ?, demanda Ryo à sa partenaire qui s'était approchée.

\- Oui.

\- Bon, il faut que j'examine l'accouchée maintenant., l'informa le Professeur, prenant un air pervers.

\- Je te préviens, vieux schnock. Pas touche à Kaori. C'est une jeune maman sans défense. Un pas de travers et tu ne te serviras plus de ton membre central.

Le médecin le regarda et déglutit face à son air sérieux. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et conduisit la jeune femme dans une chambre. Ils croisèrent Kazue dans le couloir qui les suivit inquiète.

\- Il y a un problème avec Emi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, nous assistons une accouchée. Kaori vient d'avoir un bébé que nous avons accouché tous deux, ne te souviens-tu pas, ma chère Kazue ?, l'informa le Professeur, le regard pétillant.

Elle les regarda tous tour à tour puis comprit. Elle s'approcha de son amie et prit le bébé, le temps qu'elle enleva son manteau. Puis elle partit chercher un berceau. Ryo s'absenta et revint deux heures plus tard avec des affaires pour les deux. Kaori donnait à nouveau le biberon au bébé. Il l'observa un moment en silence. La maternité lui allait bien. Elle semblait si sereine.

\- Tu es heureuse, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il soudain sans réfléchir.

\- Oui. Il me manque peu pour que ce soit parfait., répondit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire doux, empli de tendresse, faisant battre un peu plus vite son coeur.

Il gigota sur son siège soudain mal à l'aise, ce qui la fit rire. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un énorme bâillement. Il remarqua alors les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Elle s'est réveillée trois fois cette nuit.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu., avoua-t-il, médusé.

\- Je me doute. Pourtant, elle a du coffre., dit-elle en riant.

\- Essaie de dormir un peu. Je vais rester ici en attendant.

\- Tu es sûr ?, demanda-t-elle, le rose aux joues, et il acquiesça.

\- Merci.

Elle reposa Emi qui s'était rendormie et se cala contre l'oreiller avant de s'endormir bien vite. Il la regarda dormir un long moment, réfléchissant aux changements impliqués par sa décision. Ca l'avait secoué : il n'était plus au centre de son attention et était un peu jaloux du bébé pour cela mais, d'un autre côté, elle avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux. Elle avait raison aussi en disant que la petite était une cible de par son sang. Peu importe où elle serait, sa vie serait toujours en danger. Le serait-elle plus ou moins qu'en restant avec eux, il n'aurait su le dire… Toujours était-il qu'il devait compter avec elle dorénavant…

Kaori avait changé en une journée : elle était plus douce, plus sereine, comme si le bébé avait été le révélateur de sa féminité. Elle n'avait physiquement pas changé mais irradiait de bonheur, d'apaisement. Après tout, c'était certainement normal pour elle qui avait perdu sa famille, se dit-il : elle en reconstituait une nouvelle, libre à lui de s'y joindre ou non. Il les regarda tour à tour toutes les deux et soupira. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il somnola quelques heures également jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs amis qu'il avait invités à jouer le jeu de la visite au nouveau-né.

Ils passèrent un agréable moment tous ensemble, discutant et riant. Emi fut le centre d'attention de ces dames, admiratives et émues, certaines adressant des regards soutenus à leurs conjoints qui les ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Puis le Professeur passa et invita tout le monde à se retirer pour laisser la jeune maman et son enfant se reposer. Ryo resta encore un peu pour s'assurer que Kaori ne manquait de rien, retardant le moment de rentrer seul à l'appartement.

\- Ca va me faire bizarre de ne pas t'avoir à l'appartement., admit-il.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à aller prendre tes repas au Cat's. Pour le reste, je ne serai absente que trois jours. Je rattraperai mon retard à mon retour., dit-elle pragmatique.

\- Kaori…, il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment formuler la suite.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. C'est ta présence qui va me manquer., avoua-t-il, gêné.

Elle le regarda éberluée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était en train de lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer, pas la cuisine, le ménage… mais elle. Elle sentit une explosion de joie envahir son corps.

\- Ryo, je… tu vas me manquer aussi., dit-elle timidement.

Il s'assit face à elle un moment, la regardant sans oser bouger ni parler. Puis finalement, il l'enlaça tendrement pendant de longues minutes. Elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle et passa les siens autour de son cou, n'osant croire que tout cela était réel. Elle laissa sa chaleur imprégner son corps, respira son odeur dans le creux de son cou, elle se sentait bien.

De son côté, Ryo était ému au-delà des mots. Il sentait son corps de femme, ce corps qu'il avait si longtemps dénigré, légèrement pressé contre le sien qui provoquait des étincelles dans tout son être. Dans le même temps, sa chaleur l'apaisait. Il sentait son coeur battre et entraîner le sien au même rythme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent à regrets et s'observèrent intensément.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle quand je rentrerai, non ?, murmura Kaori, d'une voix douce.

\- Oui. Je… je vais y aller maintenant.

Il relâcha son étreinte, s'écartant légèrement d'elle, puis se leva. Il regarda un instant le bébé.

\- J'espère qu'elle te laissera dormir un peu plus cette nuit.

\- On verra. Ca va peut-être prendre quelques semaines pour se régulariser.

\- Dors bien, Sugar., dit-il, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se redressa aussi surpris qu'elle de son geste. Il n'avait rien prémédité. Il voulait l'embrasser sur la tempe mais son coeur en avait décidé autrement apparemment. Il la vit rosir et toucher ses lèvres et, sans dire un mot, de peur surtout de gâcher finalement ce beau moment entre eux, s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui doucement et s'y adossant quelques instants avant de s'en aller le coeur léger. Il venait de franchir une ligne invisible entre lui et elle et ne le regrettait pas, bien au contraire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, merci pour vos commentaires. C'est un plaisir d'avoir un retour.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Trois jours plus tard, Kaori attendait patiemment dans sa chambre l'arrivée de Ryo pour rentrer chez elle avec Emi. Leurs affaires étaient prêtes, Emi dormait dans son berceau en plastique, Kaori observait par la fenêtre le jardin enneigé de la clinique, sereine et heureuse de rentrer. Soudain Kazue entra précipitamment dans sa chambre essoufflée.

\- Prends Emi et suis-moi vite !, dit-elle en prenant le sac et son manteau.

Sentant la tension émanant de l'infirmière, Kaori ne posa pas de question et la suivit. Elles sortirent par l'arrière du bâtiment et Kazue l'amena jusqu'à la remise cachée à l'écart sans un mot.

\- Tu attends ici. Tiens couvre-toi, il fait froid. Je dois appeler Ryo pour qu'il ne se pointe pas pour le moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Kaori inquiète.

\- Le dragon d'or est dans la clinique et ils fouillent toutes les chambres à la recherche d'Emi.

\- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Kazue ressortit et regagna le bâtiment en vitesse discrètement. En entrant, elle se fit intercepter par un yakuza.

\- T'étais où ?

\- J'ai été jeté un sac poubelle à l'arrière du bâtiment., répondit-elle sans baisser le regard.

\- File avec les autres en salle de repos.

Kazue ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit les autres membres du personnel, se postant près de la fenêtre, observant furtivement la remise. Mick avait déteint sur elle, se dit-elle en souriant. Il y avait deux gardes à l'entrée, tournés vers la porte. Elle saisit discrètement le téléphone près d'elle et appela Ryo qui décrocha rapidement.

\- Ne dis rien Ryo. Ne viens pas pour le moment. Je t'appellerai, compris ?, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Compris.

Elle raccrocha discrètement. Elle savait au son de sa voix tendue qu'il avait senti le danger. Kazue se demandait comment ça se passait avec le Professeur.

Ce dernier était dans son bureau avec l'oyabun Tanaka. Les deux hommes se toisaient sévèrement.

\- Vous me décevez, mon ami., lui dit le Professeur.

\- Je cherche ma petite fille, mon unique héritière, Professeur. Vous savez ce que c'est pour un homme de notre âge de ne plus avoir de famille. Je veux la retrouver.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai eu aucun enfant abandonné dans ma clinique depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je tiens à m'en assurer.

\- Faites en sorte de ne pas perturber mes patients. Ils ont besoin de repos., lui demanda le médecin avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux.

Une heure après, un yakuza tapa à la porte et entra. Il s'inclina poliment devant l'oyabun et lui apprit que les recherches étaient terminées et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Tous se retirèrent dans le calme. L'oyabun présenta des excuses au médecin et suivit ses hommes. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, le Professeur se précipita dans la chambre de la nettoyeuse. La chambre était nette comme si personne n'y avait été. Il retrouva Kazue qui l'informa d'où elle avait caché Kaori et Emi. Ils convinrent de l'action à suivre : Kazue irait chercher Kaori pendant qu'il appellerait Ryo pour l'avertir que la situation était clarifiée. Il raccrochait quand Kaori entra dans le bureau, le bébé dans les bras. Le Professeur examina rapidement le nourrisson qui n'avait pas souffert du froid de la remise à son grand soulagement. Ryo arriva une demie heure plus tard, inquiet. Il constata avec soulagement que Kaori allait bien et la petite était toujours là. Le Professeur lui fit un rapide compte-rendu puis libéra les nettoyeurs.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ryo à ses côtés, Kaori se détendit. Elle avait passé une heure recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre, gardant le maximum de chaleur autour de sa fille, se demandant quand ils arriveraient pour la lui prendre. Elle avait été anxieuse, guettant tous les bruits, tous les mouvements extérieurs qui lui apporteraient des indications. Elle aurait aimé avoir une arme sur elle, de quoi les défendre, mais, à part les outils, elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait donc pu qu'attendre, attendre et prier…

Un long soupir lui échappa et elle sentit la main de Ryo se poser sur la sienne.

\- Ca va ?

\- J'ai eu peur. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passerait s'ils nous trouvaient.

\- C'est fini maintenant. On rentre à la maison., dit-il rassurant.

\- Ca va faire du bien.

Il lui sourit tendrement et ôta sa main pour changer de vitesse. La circulation était dense à cette heure-là. Ils furent pris dans les embouteillages et durent patienter un bon moment avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de la rocade. Emi se réveilla quand ils arrivèrent. Elle fit une grimace de mécontentement puis se calma lorsque Kaori la prit dans ses bras. Ryo attrapa le sac et ils montèrent à l'appartement.

\- La bande voulait te faire une fête pour ton retour mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais un peu de calme.

\- Oui, tu as bien fait.

\- En revanche, je n'ai pas pu refuser que l'on passe à dix huit heures au Cat's., lui apprit-il.

\- Ca nous laisse quelques heures pour tout mettre en place et nous reposer., dit-elle magnanime.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un biberon pour le bébé. Elle fut surprise de voir que de nouveaux biberons avaient été achetés, qu'un endroit des placards avait été réservé pour tout le nécessaire. Elle fut émue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Ryo en murmurant un merci tremblant. Il en aurait presque rougi. Il regarda Kaori nourrir la petite et fut content de la voir de retour chez eux. Il se sentait plus léger. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage.

\- On a fait quelques aménagements., lui indiqua-t-il, intimidé.

\- Vraiment ?, dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle resta sans voix. Son lit avait été bougé et un lit de bébé avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce ainsi qu'un meuble avec une table à langer. Quelques cadres pour enfant agrémentaient le coin d'Emi et un voilage séparait les deux espaces.

\- J'adore. Merci Ryo.

\- Tu sais, j'ai écouté les filles., répondit-il en se frottant les cheveux, nerveux.

\- Attends-toi à recevoir des cadeaux ce soir. Elles m'ont déjà dit que j'en aurai plein la voiture.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elles. Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'on reste toutes les deux ?, demanda Kaori d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, Kaori. Je ne veux pas que tu partes., lui répondit-il en plongeant dans son regard.

\- Tu ferai bien de la coucher et de te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Il monta sur le toit et sortit une cigarette. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de sauter le pas ? Il avait fait le plus dur en l'embrassant à la clinique et depuis, il n'avait plus osé alors qu'il avait plus qu'envie de goûter à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas laisser l'habitude s'installer ou il passerait à nouveau à côté d'elle. Comment faire ? Il ne savait pas. Les déclarations d'amour ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui sauter dessus et la faire sienne, c'était Kaori, pas une simple miss Mokkori ou une bunny. Il connaissait sa timidité, son inexpérience, son manque de confiance en elle. Il devait prendre le temps. Il resta un moment les yeux perdus dans le vague, à laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Soudain, il sentit une présence et se retourna. Elle était là, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, attendant de voir si elle pouvait l'approcher ou non. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle vint se mettre à ses côtés.

\- Tu as osé la laisser seule ?, la taquina-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai cette petite merveille de technologie., lui dit-elle en lui montrant un babyphone accroché à sa ceinture.

Il sourit et passa une mèche derrière son oreille, la faisant rougir. Elle attrapa sa main doucement, y posant la joue en fermant les yeux. Il caressa sa pommette du pouce tendrement appréciant le velouté de sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le fixant un instant, puis doucement elle passa la main derrière sa nuque et l'amena vers elle pour cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était stupéfait de son audace. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la détermination et la force qu'il avait vues depuis l'arrivée de la petite étaient là, bien présentes. Il retomba amoureux d'elle à cet instant. C'était une simple évidence. Non pas qu'il avait cessé de l'aimer bien au contraire. Mais il tomba amoureux de la nouvelle Kaori qui était devant lui, plus femme, plus sure d'elle.

Kaori s'était sentie pousser des ailes et l'avait embrassé. Trois jours qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, qu'elle attendait un geste de sa part et rien. Elle ne laisserait pas passer l'opportunité qui se présentait. Il avait fait un geste envers elle, elle devait en faire un, d'où ce baiser. Elle avait aimé le contact de ses lèvres, chaudes et légèrement humides. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait surpris, aussi décida-t-elle d'attendre un peu sa réaction mais lorsque rien ne vint, elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et se tourna pour rentrer, réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Quand Ryo la vit rompre le contact entre eux, il réagit. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui, prenant ses lèvres avec douceur. Il la sentit tressaillir puis lui rendre son baiser, s'abandonnant aux sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle glissa les bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha plus de lui. Posant les mains dans le bas de son dos, il l'enferma dans le cocon de ses bras, savourant ce moment avec délice : leur premier baiser échangé. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme ils en avaient chacun volé un à l'autre. C'était un véritable échange où ils se répondaient mutuellement. Ce fut un gazouillis plus fort qui les fit se séparer. Ils se regardèrent un moment encore sous le charme puis Kaori redescendit sans un mot. Elle était encore aux prises avec les sentiments qui se déchaînaient dans son coeur.

Lorsqu'il revint dans l'appartement, Kaori donnait à nouveau le biberon au bébé.

\- Elle n'arrête pas de manger !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est un peu compliqué ces jours-ci. Ses besoins augmentent vite et j'ai du mal à juger le dosage. Mais c'est aussi bon signe. Elle grandit., expliqua-t-elle tout en regardant le bébé engloutir son biberon, attendrie.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni faire. Les deux s'observaient mutuellement, soudant un peu plus leur relation mère fille. Il regarda un moment puis, se sentant de trop, décida de sortir faire le tour de ses indics pour se tenir au courant. Le dragon d'or était en quête et il devait protéger la femme qu'il aimait et sa cliente. Il avait besoin de connaître les dernières nouvelles de la rue pour se préparer au mieux. Pendant deux heures, il arpenta les rues de Shinjuku, interrogeant ses indics qu'ils croisaient. Tous lui dirent à peu près la même chose. Le clan était en chasse mais n'avait pour l'instant aucune piste. Ce fut donc soulagé qu'il rentra à l'appartement.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, Kaori l'attendait, le bébé dans le siège-auto. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il se changea en vitesse pour des vêtements qui n'avaient pas pris le froid ni l'humidité et ils s'en allèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent rapidement entourés de leurs amis. A son grand étonnement, Kaori ne vit pas son partenaire sauter sur tous les jupons de l'assistance, contrairement à Mick qui lui laissa à peine le temps de poser le siège-auto, mais pas assez pour sortir la massue, avant de s'agripper à elle, la tripotant de tout son saoul. Un coup de genou bien placé le fit décoller et une massue de Kazue l'envoya valser dans le mur.

\- Pervers !, s'insurgea Kaori.

\- Ma Kaori chérie, trois jours sans te voir, c'est l'enfer pour moi. Et Emi chérie, comment va-t-elle ? Tonton Mick a hâte de te voir grandir et devenir la belle jeune fille mokkori que tu seras., gazouilla-t-il à l'enfant.

Une massue s'abattit sur son crâne et une Kaori très en colère se planta devant lui.

\- Pas touche à ma fille. Ma fille ne sera pas une de tes miss mokkori, compris, Mick Angel ?

\- Mais Kaori chérie…

\- Il n'y a pas de Kaori chérie, Mick. Un geste déplacé avec Emi et tu n'auras jamais, ô grand jamais de descendance., dit-elle en faisant un geste avec ses doigts mimant un coup de ciseaux.

Face à son air meurtrier, il déglutit et s'écarta prudemment, allant se planquer derrière son meilleur ami.

\- Elle fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, demanda-t-il inquiet à Ryo.

\- Elle est maman, Mick. Il va falloir t'habituer.

\- Toi, l'arrivée d'Emi, ça ne t'a rien fait…

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille !, lâcha-t-il sombrement en claquant son verre sur le bar.

Il planta son ami, sidéré, et sortit fumer une cigarette pour se calmer. Il regarda Kaori discuter joyeusement avec leurs amis. Elle était radieuse. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-il envisager d'avoir une relation avec elle sans envisager de devenir le père du bébé ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait presque rien demandé, ne le forçait pas à s'occuper d'elle. Il devait juste veiller de temps à autre sur le nourrisson lorsqu'elle se douchait ou préparait à manger et elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle fut endormi à ces moments-là.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle, Kaori leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires. Elle s'excusa auprès de leurs amis et vint le rejoindre.

\- Ca va, Ryo ? Tu t'ennuies ?

\- Non, je prends l'air. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid., lui dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas lui gâcher la fête.

\- Ca me fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air., répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui un peu plus.

Elle glissa les bras sous sa veste et se pelotonna contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il sentait toutes les formes de son corps contre lui, même les fausses, et ça ne le laissait pas insensible.

\- Ca fait bizarre de te voir avec du ventre, même si je sais que c'est un coussin., murmura-t-il.

\- Il y a tellement de choses bizarres depuis quelques jours., répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On se réveille un matin en trouvant un bébé au pied du sapin et regarde où on en est…, poursuivit-elle, en indiquant leurs amis réunis pour fêter l'arrivée d'Emi.

\- Il nous reste deux jours avant de changer d'année. Que va-t-il encore se passer, tu crois ?, pensa-t-elle tout haut en posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas…, fut la seule réponse que Ryo lui apporta même s'il avait une petite idée en tête…

\- Vous venez, c'est l'heure des cadeaux., les appela Miki, joyeuse.

Ils rentrèrent et la distribution commença. Ils s'étaient tous lâchés surtout qu'en cette fin d'année quelques grosses enseignes avaient déjà mis en place de gros rabais, qu'ils avaient usé du marché de l'occasion qui pour les affaires de bébé était une bonne aubaine pour trouver du peu usé à prix réduit et qu'une certaine styliste de leur connaissance s'était un peu emballée et lancée dans une collection enfant… Emi reçut donc une tonne de vêtements, des peluches et autres jouets d'éveil, un porte-bébé pour se balader contre sa mère et une poussette-landau pour les balades au parc dès l'arrivée du printemps. Kaori fut très émue de tous ces élans d'affection envers la petite qui avait débarqué dans leur vie sans prévenir.

Vers vingt et une heures, tout ce petit monde se sépara et rentra chez soi. Ryo pesta, n'arrivant pas à tout mettre dans la voiture, et Mick lui proposa de prendre le reste. Ils montèrent donc à quatre à l'appartement chargés de tous les paquets.

\- Laissez tout là. Je rangerai demain matin, leur proposa Kaori en entrant.

Elle monta Emi endormie pour la mettre au lit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Ryo seul dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Mick et Kazue sont partis ?

\- Oui, ils étaient fatigués…, répondit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu sors ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?, répondit-il, sondant son regard.

Il la vit rougir légèrement et elle baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Non, pas vraiment., murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux., ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix emplie d'espoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'enlaça, cherchant à retrouver la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses bras autour de lui, ce sentiment de sérénité qui apparaissait quand ils se tenaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai non seulement envie de rester avec toi mais j'ai envie de toi., lui dit-il d'une voix chaude, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une douceur exquise.

Elle y répondit avec ferveur, émue des paroles qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Ils osaient enfin l'un comme l'autre faire les pas nécessaires pour se trouver définitivement. Ils se séparèrent, un doux sentiment de bien-être les envahissant, et échangèrent un regard heureux.

\- Mais on a tout le temps pour cela., poursuivit-il, déposant des baisers sur ses joues et reprenant ses lèvres.

Il la souleva et l'emmena sur le canapé, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, profitant de la présence de l'autre, discutant légèrement de tout et de rien, partageant par moments un silence confortable. Ils étaient bien, sereins, heureux. Soudain, Ryo baissa les yeux vers sa compagne et la vit endormie contre lui. Avec mille précautions, il se leva et l'emporta dans sa chambre où il la déposa dans son lit, la recouvrant d'une couverture. Il jeta un œil vers le bébé qui dormait puis un dernier regard vers la femme de ses rêves et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient fait un grand pas dans leur relation et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Il se coucha plus déterminé que jamais à ce que personne ne vint perturber ce nouvel état des choses mais également le coeur apaisé, léger de pouvoir enfin laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent tranquillement dans une routine des plus douces et agréables. Réveillée tôt par Emi, Kaori se levait et s'occupait du bébé, prenant plaisir à lui donner son biberon, les yeux plongés dans les siens, lui parlant tendrement, puis lui donner son bain et l'habiller. La fatigue rattrapait très vite la petite qui s'endormait facilement pour deux à trois heures sur le matin. Il était alors temps pour elle de se doucher, s'habiller et déjeuner puis elle s'attaquait au ménage et, quand elle avait fini, il était l'heure de réveiller le deuxième dormeur de la maisonnée.

Elle entra doucement dans sa chambre et s'assit à ses côtés, le regardant dormir paisiblement quelques instants avant de l'appeler doucement. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement changer de tactique. Elle passa une main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous sa main et retint un sourire. Le vilain faisait semblant de dormir… Décidant de voir jusqu'où il pousserait le vice, elle laissa un doigt descendre le long de son dos et remonter avant de longer son bras. Il était tenace le bougre… Elle remonta, traça une arabesque dans son cou puis cessa. Elle baissa le visage vers lui…

Ryo tentait de rester le plus calme possible mais c'était difficile tant ses caresses mettaient ses sens en ébullition. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le traversa quand elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jamais il n'aurait eu le droit à un tel traitement auparavant même si les réveils avaient été plus doux depuis quelques mois. Il avait aussi arrêté de simuler ses fantasmes au réveil pour la faire enrager. Il n'avait pu échapper aux quelques massues abattues pour cacher sa gêne lorsque la nature était un peu trop démonstrative certains matins… Il retint sa respiration en sentant son doigt caresser son corps. Que lui faisait-elle ? Elle n'imaginait donc pas dans quels abysses elle l'envoyait à devoir s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ? Il sentit son doigt quitter son corps, un sentiment confus entre soulagement et regret le prenant. Puis il sentit son souffle sur sa joue, sa poitrine pressée contre son bras.

\- Dommage, si tu étais réveillé, on aurait pu faire un peu mieux que ça…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le son de sa voix l'enflamma et, tel le félin qu'il était, il se retourna, l'emportant dans ses bras, la plaqua contre le lit et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, répondant avec plaisir à ses assauts et le laissa volontiers approfondir leur échange, mêlant leurs langues à cette âpre bataille. Ils finirent par se séparer et s'observèrent pendant un long moment, reprenant leurs souffles, les yeux pétillants.

\- Bonjour, mon ange.

\- Bonjour, mon amour., tenta-t-elle timidement.

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit fut pour elle le signe qu'il apprécia ce surnom. Ryo était sur un petit nuage. Lui, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, l'un des hommes les plus terre à terre au monde, planait à quinze mille.

\- Je vais vite m'habituer à ces réveils-là, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ? Moi qui pensais que tu préférais les réveils à la massue., fit-elle en prenant une moue boudeuse.

\- Oh que non. J'aime être le récipiendaire de ta douceur.

\- Tu causes bien.

\- Tu m'inspires., murmura-t-il, la faisant rougir.

Il prit à nouveau ses lèvres avec douceur puis se releva. Il sentait son self control mis à rude épreuve et se refusait à la faire sienne sans un minimum de romantisme. Elle accepta avec un sourire la main qu'il lui tendait et sortit de son lit. Elle avait à la fois hâte et un peu peur de passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation. Elle voulait se sentir vibrer entre ses bras, sentir les sensations qu'éveilleraient ses caresses et baisers, son corps sur le sien… Elle rougit à ses pensées et baissa le regard pour qu'il ne put pas lire le désir dans ses yeux. Mais le mal était déjà fait et elle le vit à son petit sourire ironique. Elle se sentit alors très mal et le contourna rapidement pour lui échapper. Mais il s'empressa de la rattraper et de la plaquer, le dos contre son torse.

\- Je suis heureux de voir qu'il reste encore des traces de ton ancien toi., dit-il, d'une voix douce.

\- N'aie aucune honte avec moi, Kao. Je n'utiliserai pas ton désir contre toi. Je te désire tout autant. Tu es la seule capable de me mettre à genoux. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

\- Je pense., murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors relève la tête et sois fière d'être une femme en plus d'être mère.

\- Je suis mère avant même d'être femme. Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique, toi ?, dit-elle en étouffant un rire amer.

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, sentant son désarroi. Il devait l'aider à passer ce cap. Il voyait à ses traits, aux cernes sous ses yeux qu'elle était fatiguée.

\- Tu as réinventé le concept de l'immaculée conception, tu sais., dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, la faisant rire.

\- Tu t'es réveillée combien de fois cette nuit ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Trois ou quatre fois peut-être., murmura-t-elle.

\- Et ce matin depuis qu'elle dort, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Du ménage. Là, je dois aller faire la lessive, puis quand elle sera réveillée, j'irais au tableau.

\- J'irai au tableau et cette après-midi quand elle dormira, tu dormiras aussi. Surtout que ce soir, on fête le réveillon avec nos amis. Tant qu'il fera froid, tu n'iras pas au tableau. Tu viens d'accoucher, je te signale., lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil comme elle s'était tournée vers lui.

Elle lui sourit, touchée par tant d'attentions de sa part. Elle n'y était pas habituée.

\- Tu es toujours ma partenaire dans City Hunter, Kaori, à moins que tu souhaites que cela change., dit-il d'une voix neutre malgré son anxiété.

\- Non, je veux rester tant que tu voudras de moi.

\- Alors j'ai besoin, c'est même vital, que tu sois en forme et apte à te défendre ou agir. Si cela implique que tu restes un peu plus à la maison quelques temps, je m'adapte. On est d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent, lui prenant la direction de la douche et elle partant préparer le déjeuner de son homme puis lancer sa lessive. Ryo engloutit son petit déjeuner en moins de cinq minutes puis partit à la gare. Il n'y avait pas de message et il marcha pendant près d'une heure au hasard des rues discutant ça et là avec ses indics. Lorsqu'il rentra, Kaori étendait la lessive, le bébé dans le porte-bébé.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?, lui demanda-t-il, narquois.

\- Pas vraiment, mais jusqu'à présent, tu n'étais pas souvent là pour le voir., répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, légèrement blessé même si c'était la vérité. Elle s'en rendit compte et se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire un reproche. C'était un pur constat.

\- Je… Ryo, désolée. Je sais que ça sonne comme un reproche mais ça n'en était pas un., bafouilla-t-elle désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca fait mal mais c'est la réalité des choses. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un gentleman jusqu'à présent.

\- Peut-être mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je te confierai ma vie les yeux fermés et ça c'est le plus important., dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne te fais pas de reproche pour le passé. Depuis quelques mois, tu t'investis plus et tu es plus présent. Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir et le bien que ça me fait.

\- Si tu continues, tu vas me faire rougir…, marmonna-t-il, gêné par ses paroles.

Ca la fit rire et ce rire lui fit un bien fou, lui mettant du baume au coeur.

\- Autant d'émotions, ça creuse. On mange quoi ce midi ?, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai fait un Zosui avec les restes d'hier. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille arrêter le feu.

\- J'y vais, je vais à la cuisine de toute manière.

\- Merci. Je finis et j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Il la laissa et ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour déjeuner. Le bébé se manifesta au même moment. Kaori laissa son repas en plan et lui donna son biberon avant d'aller la coucher. Elle revint et finit son repas puis prépara du café pour eux deux. Ils le burent ensemble dans le divan puis restèrent à deux. Kaori s'endormit contre le nettoyeur. Il s'installa plus confortablement et en profita pour se reposer un peu également. Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla entendant le bébé s'agiter. Il regarda Kaori mais elle était profondément endormie et il n'eut pas le coeur de la réveiller. Il soupira et alla dans la chambre de sa partenaire.

S'approchant du lit du bébé, il la vit s'agiter en poussant des cris. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, pas avec un aussi petit bébé en tous cas. Il inspira profondément.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, jeune fille. On va passer un pacte. Tu arrêtes de pleurer et de t'agiter et je t'emmène faire un tour là-haut., lui dit-il, d'une voix calme et posée.

Au son de sa voix, le bébé avait cessé de s'agiter et comme tourné la tête vers lui. Il prit cela pour un accord. Il passa les mains sous son corps et la cala contre lui. C'était une sensation étrange de la tenir ainsi. Voyant la buée sur les fenêtres, il attrapa la couverture de son lit et l'enroula autour d'elle puis monta sur le toit.

\- Tu dois dormir la nuit. Kaori va s'épuiser sinon. On arrête les caprices. Si tu as faim, tu manges avant. Et puis bientôt ta maman ne dormira plus à côté de toi et tu devras apprendre à te rendormir toute seule. Elle ne sera jamais loin. Quand on est la fille d'une super nettoyeuse, on doit montrer son courage et ne plus écouter ses peurs.

Il savait qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait mais il voulait mettre les point sur les i avec elle. Ils allaient devoir partager Kaori et il comptait bien ne pas se laisser déposséder. En plus, il ne savait trop quoi faire avec elle dans les bras et l'avoir là contre lui le faisait se sentir bizarre aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait et n'aimait pas cela.

\- Peut-être que toi et moi on s'entendra bien dans le futur… Qui sait ? Ta mère a l'art de déclencher les réactions les plus inattendues chez les gens., murmura-t-il en regardant la petite.

Elle s'était rendormie. Soulagé, il redescendit et alla la remettre dans son lit. Revenant au salon, il vit Kaori qui se réveillait. Elle regardait autour d'elle, désorientée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va, ma belle ?

\- Oui. J'ai dû sacrément dormir. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Seize heures.

\- Quoi ? Emi…

\- Elle dort encore. Je viens d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre., lui dit-il, rassurant.

\- Merci.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez rapidement et bientôt ils partirent au Cat's où tous se retrouvaient pour le réveillon. Kaori était anxieuse. Elle avait peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour la petite.

\- Déstresse, Kao. Tout va bien et, s'il faut, on n'est pas très loin de la maison.

\- Oui, je suis désolée. C'est la première fois qu'on passe une soirée en dehors de la maison.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Elle n'a pas besoin de grand-chose. Elle dormira probablement toute la soirée.

\- Tu es devenu expert es bébé ?, lui demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Non, mademoiselle Makimura, comme dans notre partenariat, tu es le coeur et je suis la raison.

\- Complémentaires comme toujours.

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Ils pénétrèrent dans le café où tout le monde les attendait. La soirée se passa agréablement. Mick ne se priva pas de toutes les occasions possibles de tourner autour de Kaori dont il vantait la beauté à tout bout de champ au grand dam de sa chère et tendre. Les coups de massue plurent donc durant la soirée. A minuit, tous décomptèrent les secondes et s'embrassèrent joyeusement. Le duo s'observa amoureusement avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné sous le regard surpris mais ravi de leurs amis. Ils se firent charrier durant quelques minutes puis Emi détourna l'attention de tous en réclamant son repas de la nuit.

\- Tiens, elle a tenu un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude., remarqua Kaori, étonnée.

Ryo sourit, se demandant si elle l'avait compris. Il se reprit : ce n'était qu'un bébé, donc une pure coïncidence. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Ryo déclara qu'il était l'heure pour eux de rentrer. A l'appartement, Kaori coucha Emi. Elle l'observa dormir quelques minutes puis rejoignit son homme dans le séjour.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?, lui demanda-t-elle, se postant à ses côtés face à la fenêtre.

\- Si, si., répondit-il distraitement.

Il passa le bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle se laissa faire, se calant contre lui avec plaisir. Elle sentit sa chaleur l'entourer, l'apaisant, lui donnant ce sentiment de sécurité que lui seul arrivait à lui apporter. L'entourant de ses bras, il posa sa joue contre sa tempe, s'imprégnant de son odeur, sa chaleur. Doucement, il posa les lèvres sur sa joue puis alla chercher ses lèvres qu'il prit avec avidité, les laissant tous deux pantelant. Elle se tourna dans ses bras et le regarda avec une lueur douce dans les yeux.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et alla à son tour chercher sa bouche, cherchant à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit dans un gémissement. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion et bientôt leurs mains commencèrent à courir sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant avec plaisir les reliefs. Ryo se sépara d'elle quelques instants.

\- Mick avait raison : tu es splendide ce soir., lui murmura-t-il, d'une voix chaude.

\- Merci., dit-elle, rougissante.

Il reprit sa bouche tendrement, laissant le désir monter doucement en elle, sans attiser le sien, sinon il n'aurait plus rien maîtrisé. Il sentait ses mains caresser son dos sans retenue, sa poitrine appuyée contre son torse, provoquant un brasier dans son corps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Kaori posa la tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle avait du mal à faire le tri dans les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Elle se sentait ivre de bonheur, de plaisir.

\- Kaori…, l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Fais de moi une femme cette nuit, Ryo., lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il la regarda, soulagé que ce fut elle qui l'ait demandé, juste avant qu'il ne le fit. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- Tu veux aller la voir avant ?

\- Non, elle dort. Je suis avec toi.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda-t-il, soucieux de son bien-être.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends.

Pour lui confirmer ses dires, elle l'embrassa avec passion, passant les bras autour de son cou. Ils laissèrent le désir prendre la direction des opérations et bientôt leurs vêtements tombèrent par terre et le lit accueillit leurs ébats. Tout en douceur, prenant leur temps, ils découvrirent des mains et du bout des lèvres le corps nu de l'autre. Ils frémirent, tremblèrent, gémirent et soupirèrent sous leurs assauts respectifs. Ils s'unirent doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains dans les mains, trouvant leur rythme propre, atteignant le paroxysme ensemble. Ryo se remit sur le dos pour ne pas l'écraser, l'attirant contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, reprenant leur souffle.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, demanda-t-il doucement, caressant son dos.

\- Bien. Enfin entière., lui répondit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne regrettes pas ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Du tout. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je t'en fais encore la démonstration cette nuit et toutes les nuits que tu voudras me donner., dit-il, en laissant sa main glisser sur son corps, remontant vers son visage pour le lever doucement vers lui et embrasser celle qu'il considérait comme sienne.

\- Tu peux avoir toutes mes nuits., répondit-elle quand il la laissa respirer.

\- Et toutes mes journées. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, Ryo ?

\- Non, mon ange. C'est beaucoup plus profond. C'est ce qui a rendu notre histoire si compliquée.

Elle le regarda et caressa son visage. Elle se hissa sur lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus sensuellement, réveillant le désir de son partenaire.

\- Et si tu commençais par la démonstration de cette nuit…, susurra-t-elle langoureusement, mordillant légèrement son cou.

\- Tu me connais, j'accepte toutes les missions qui font battre mon coeur.

\- J'espère bien faire battre ton coeur… et plus encore..., répondit-elle d'une voix chaude et suggestive.

Il crut avoir mal entendu mais ses mains aventureuses confirmèrent son audition. Il la fit basculer pour se retrouver sur elle et emprisonna ses mains. Le regard chargé de désir qu'il laissa errer sur son corps déclencha un brasier dans le corps de sa partenaire.

\- Où est la Kaori que je connais, qui rougit à tout va, et bafouille sur tous les mots qui ont trait au sexe ?

\- Ton amour me transcende. Aime-moi, Ryo. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Je suis ton élève entière et dévouée.

Ces mots lui firent perdre la raison. Il partit à l'assaut de son corps avec passion et désir, s'employant à lui montrer l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle déclenchait chez lui. Elle se montra aussi passionnée, se donnant sans retenue, perdant la raison face aux flots de sensations qui l'envahirent. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'ils s'abandonnèrent aux bras de Morphée, repus, heureux. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, ce fut aussi le moment que choisit Emi pour se réveiller. Elle s'extirpa difficilement du lit et saisit la chemise de Ryo qu'elle enfila rapidement avant d'aller chercher le bébé et de lui donner son biberon du matin. Elle lui donna son bain et l'habilla ensuite mais le bébé n'était pas décidé à se rendormir. Elle l'emmena dans le salon se lovant dans le divan avec Emi, calée le dos sur ses jambes repliées.

Elle lui parla de tout et n'importe quoi pendant un moment, la fillette la regardant fixement comme si elle buvait ses paroles. Finalement, elle s'endormit une heure plus tard et Kaori la remit dans son lit avant de rejoindre Ryo. Dès qu'elle s'allongea à ses côtés, il passa son bras autour d'elle et elle s'endormit en souriant, sereine et confiante. Une semaine auparavant, ils découvraient un bébé sous le sapin et aujourd'hui ce bébé dormait dans la chambre voisine alors qu'elle dormait dans les bras de son amant, ce même amant qui n'était que son partenaire quelques jours plus tôt. Que de changements en sept jours… Elle espérait que cette nouvelle année serait un peu plus calme et leur permettrait de renforcer les liens noués les sept derniers jours...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le mois de mars débutait amenant avec lui des températures plus douces et un temps plus clément. Emi avait un peu plus de deux mois et avait grandi. Son duvet roux avait poussé et laissait place à de beaux cheveux courts d'une couleur flamboyante. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps éveillée et ses beaux yeux sombres en hypnotisaient plus d'un. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'un retour à la normale. Après deux mois quasiment enfermée dans l'appartement à cause de l'hiver particulièrement rude qu'ils avaient subi, Kaori se préparait à sortir avec Emi pour aller au tableau. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air et reprendre son rôle dans City Hunter même si elle appréhendait un peu sachant que le dragon d'or était toujours à la recherche de la petite.

Après avoir installé le bébé endormi dans le landau, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller réveiller Ryo qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle s'assit à côté de lui comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire et déposa de légers baisers sur son épaule. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir un œil pétillant et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser.

\- Bonjour, mon coeur. Je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner au chaud. Je pars avec Emi voir le tableau et faire un tour au parc. On se retrouve au Cat's ?, lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester au lit avec moi plutôt. Je peux me dessiner un XYZ sur le corps si tu veux., suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Après cette nuit ? Tu vas m'épuiser., lâcha-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Il s'était révélé être un amant aussi patient que passionné et avait trouvé une partenaire qui avait su trouver les gestes pour combler son désir et son besoin d'amour, laissant la passion abolir les barrières de sa timidité.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre pourtant., la taquina-t-il.

\- Jamais. Tant que tu m'aimes, je ne m'en plaindrai jamais., lui dit-elle, le regard sérieux et empli d'amour.

\- Plus que tout au monde, mon ange., lui avoua-t-il, caressant sa joue.

\- File avant que je ne te séquestre.

Kaori se leva et le laissa. Après avoir enfilé son manteau, elle partit vers la gare de Shinjuku en compagnie de sa fille. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle apprécia les rayons du soleil printanier sur sa peau et avança d'un bon pas vers sa destination. Se sentant bien, elle sourit de bonheur, faisant se retourner les personnes qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Elle s'arrêta chez le fleuriste sur le chemin et acheta un bouquet d'oeillets roses. D'abord surpris car il ne s'était pas aperçu de la grossesse de sa cliente, le commerçant s'extasia sur la petite. Puis la jeune femme reprit la route.

Ils avaient bien fait de discuter avec le Professeur pour trouver une explication à l'arrivée d'Emi. Ils avaient opté pour le déni de grossesse qui amenait certaines femmes à ignorer parfois jusqu'au terme qu'elles étaient enceintes, la grossesse ne se voyant alors que pas ou peu. Kaori avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'on ne put pas se rendre compte d'un tel évènement mais l'explication la sauvait même si elle ne la crierait pas sur les toits.

Arrivée à la gare de Shinjuku, elle se dirigea vers le tableau mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun message. Soupirant, car cela faisait maintenant un mois et demie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de clients, elle prit la direction du parc et s'installa sur un banc, Emi emmitouflée dans une couverture dans les bras. Elle regarda un moment les enfants jouer, s'imaginant la petite dans quelques années. Elle observa un moment la nature, les cerisiers dont les fleurs ne tarderaient pas à éclore, la laissant encore cette année admirative et exaltée par la beauté de la nature.

Le vent se leva soudain et elle préféra reprendre la route et se rendre au Cat's. A peine arrivée, elle se fit voler sa fille par son amie qui adorait pouponner et se servir de la petite pour amadouer son mari car, depuis quelques temps, un peu plus de deux mois pour être exact, Miki avait envie d'un bébé. Le problème était que Falcon était pour l'instant réticent à amener un nourrisson dans leur monde… Quelques minutes plus tard, une fusée blonde entra dans le café en volant vers sa cible préférée.

\- Kaori chérie ! Dans mes bras !, hurla-t-il à moitié dévêtu.

D'un coup de massue habile, elle l'envoya valser dans l'un des murs.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas sorti une…, soupira de plaisir la nettoyeuse.

\- Et Ryo ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en sers plus sur lui., lui demanda Miki étonnée.

\- Plus du tout. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, il n'a pas eu un regard de travers., affirma-t-elle, heureuse.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à mon copain ? Il ne veut même plus m'accompagner aux cabarets ou faire le tour des bars tous les soirs., gémit Mick, dépité d'avoir perdu son pote de virée.

\- C'est son choix, pas le mien. Il est libre de ses mouvements tant qu'il ne me trompe pas., lui apprit-elle.

\- Et si tu me montrais ce que vous faites dans l'intimité, peut-être que moi aussi je sortirai moins souvent… lui dit-il d'une voix suave, le regard plongé dans celui de Kaori, rougissante.

\- Et si tu foutais la paix à ma femme, Angel…, entendit-il derrière lui, sentant le canon de son arme posé contre son crâne.

Mick recula prudemment de Kaori, la laissant enfin respirer. Ryo s'approcha d'elle, le regard pétillant.

\- Je le laisse en vie ou je lui fais la peau ?, demanda-t-il à sa compagne.

\- Mais je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi !, se justifia l'américain.

\- En suggérant de coucher avec ma femme ? Ton sens de l'amitié t'honore., ironisa Ryo.

\- Laisse-le. Si Kazue apprend ce qui vient de se passer, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau., plaisanta Kaori.

\- Oh non Kaori chérie, tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein ? Dis, tu ne vas pas tout lui raconter ? C'était une petite plaisanterie entre amis., la supplia-t-il, appréhendant la réaction de sa belle et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le canapé.

\- Va pour cette fois. Mais évite de recommencer., accepta-t-elle.

\- C'est comme dire à un chien de ne pas ronger un os., marmonna Ryo, peu convaincu.

Sa réflexion arracha un rire à la rouquine et Miki.

\- Regarde Nounours, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est tellement mignonne. Regarde ses petites mains et son minuscule nez qu'elle fronce, cette petite mimique qu'elle fait avec la bouche…, couina Miki.

Kaori sortit le sac à langer.

\- Et la délicieuse odeur dont elle va nous embaumer dans deux secondes., ajouta Ryo, s'écartant précipitamment.

En effet, Miki sentit soudain une certaine chaleur émaner de la couche de la petite et l'odeur reconnaissable entre tous. Un peu pâle, elle donna le bébé à Kaori qui lui tendait les bras, souriante. Une fois partie avec le bébé, Mick, remis de ses émotions, se tourna vers son homologue japonais.

\- Dis donc pour quelqu'un qui se contrefiche d'elle, tu la connais bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mick ?, grogna Ryo, obtus.

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'hommes capables de déchiffrer les signes avant-coureurs chez un bébé ? Moi j'en connais peu et ce sont tous les pères desdits bébés.

\- La ferme, Mick. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas son père.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? Tu couches bien avec sa mère., lui asséna-t-il.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas une histoire de coucherie avec Kaori.

\- D'autant plus Ryo. Si tu continues avec elle, tu seras bien obligé de t'investir avec l'autre elle., fit Mick, soutenant le regard de son ami.

Ryo dévisagea son ami, tout en sachant qu'il disait vrai. Il avait entamé quelque chose avec Kaori, il ne voulait pas d'une aventure éphémère et il devrait donc accepter sa fille : c'était un package. Il prit un air sombre.

\- Mick, ça suffit., intervint Kaori, d'une voix dure.

Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation en sortant des toilettes. Elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes, Emi dans les bras. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à son ami.

\- Cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Elle ne concerne que Ryo et moi. Rien ne l'oblige à s'attacher à Emi. Ca a été mon choix de la garder, pas le sien. Si quelqu'un devait lui faire la morale, ce serait moi et je ne le ferai pas., affirma-t-elle.

\- Je rentre. Ma fille ne va pas tarder à réclamer son repas.

Elle remit Emi dans son landau et salua tout le monde. Ryo lui tint la porte et la suivit. Ils regagnèrent l'immeuble en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait été touché par ses paroles. Fidèle à elle-même, elle ne souhaitait pas lui imposer quoi que ce fut comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec ses sentiments. Il savait mais elle ne le harcelait pas. Il avait accepté qu'elle garda le bébé et donc accepté sa présence mais elle ne lui imposait pas de l'aimer, ni de s'en occuper. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'investir avec elle même si, de temps à autre, quand Kaori avait besoin de repos, il passait un peu de temps avec elle en pleine nuit ou à la sieste. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas.

Kaori elle réfléchissait aux paroles que Ryo et Mick avaient échangées. Elle s'était sentie transportée quand Ryo avait affirmé que leur relation était sérieuse à ses yeux. Mais Mick avait soulevé un point important : elle lui imposait Emi. Dès le départ, elle avait pris sa décision sans en parler avec lui. Son instinct avait parlé. Emi lui apportait ce que sa vie lui avait jusqu'alors repris : une famille. Mais cette famille elle l'imposait maintenant à l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas son intention mais le résultat était là.

Ils grimpèrent les étages et rentrèrent chez eux. Emi commençant à s'agiter, Kaori se dépêcha de lui préparer son biberon et le lui donna, assise dans le divan. Elle était pensive et les doutes l'assaillaient. Ryo s'assit à côté d'elle et vit son air contrarié. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée, Ryo. J'ai agi très égoïstement depuis deux mois. Je t'ai imposé mes choix sans jamais te demander ton avis.

\- Tu accueilles un bébé orphelin et tu te trouves égoïste ? Kaori, s'il y a bien deux personnes qui savent ce que c'est de grandir sans ses parents, c'est nous deux. Tu lui as offert un toit et une famille. J'adore ton sens de l'égoïsme. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai imposé mes choix pendant six ans dans mon propre intérêt qui te jetterai la pierre.

\- Je ne te demande rien pour Emi. Je ne te demande pas d'être son père si tu n'en as pas envie. Rien ne t'y oblige et certainement pas moi. Elle a fini. Je vais la coucher puis j'irai préparer le déjeuner., l'informa-t-elle en se levant.

Il la regarda partir. Comment parvenait-elle à toujours penser aux autres avant elle-même ? Elle pensait au bébé, à lui, se mettait entre eux deux mais qui était là pour elle ? Qui était là pour l'écouter quand elle doutait, qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle avait besoin d'un conseil ? Ils parlaient plus qu'avant, passaient leurs nuits ensemble, profitaient au maximum du temps qu'ils avaient à deux mais, à bien y réfléchir, jamais elle ne lui parlait du bébé sauf pour les questions de timing. Elle respectait la distance qu'il avait imposée.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis s'assirent dans le divan, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ta maternité n'a pas mis longtemps à se répandre dans la rue. Tu étais sortie d'une heure que je me suis fait accoster par deux de mes indics pour m'en parler. Tiens-toi sur tes gardes dans les jours à venir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont faire le lien ?, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'y prépare. Tu devrais aussi.

\- D'accord.

\- Sugar, détends-toi et essaie de dormir un peu.

\- Et si tu venais dormir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi., dit-elle en se levant et lui tendant la main.

\- Dormir dormir ou…, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Toi et moi dans un lit à ton avis ?

Il sentit le désir dans sa voix et se fit un devoir de répondre à ses attentes. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il nota son besoin d'être rassurée, de se sentir aimée. Il s'appliqua à y répondre et combler sa partenaire afin de lui ôter tout doute de l'esprit. Le reste de la journée passa calmement.

Le lendemain matin, Kaori partit avec Emi au tableau. Soudain, elle s'arrêta près d'une vitrine, resserrant sa prise sur le landau. Elle se sentait épiée. Un frisson la traversa. Elle ne vit rien dans le reflet de la vitrine et reprit la route. Cette même sensation la reprit les jours suivants et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle troqua la poussette pour le porte-bébé, se disant que ce serait plus pratique pour courir. Au bout de deux semaines, elle vit enfin la trace visible : elle était suivie par deux hommes en costume noir, lunettes noirs, avec un tatouage sur la main de dragon. Elle pressa la pas et se réfugia au Cat's tout proche. Elle entra essoufflée dans le café, jetant un regard vers l'extérieur pour voir s'ils l'avaient suivie.

\- Kaori, ça va ?, demanda Miki, surprise de l'attitude de son amie.

\- Non, appelle Ryo. Dis-lui de venir tout de suite., lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Miki s'exécuta mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

\- Il n'est pas là. Que se passe-t-il, Kaori ?

\- Je suis suivie par des membres du dragon d'or depuis deux semaines. Umi est là ?

\- Non, il est parti faire des courses., répondit Miki, se plaçant à côté d'elle après avoir mis son arme dans sa ceinture.

\- Tu as ton arme ?

\- Oui mais avec Emi… J'ai peur qu'elle se prenne une balle perdue., dit-elle anxieuse en caressant la tête de la petite.

Elle la sortit tout de même, la mettant elle aussi dans sa ceinture. Soudain, elles virent une ombre approcher de la porte et se tinrent prêtes à agir. Miki légèrement cachée derrière Kaori avait déjà sorti son arme. La clochette tinta et elles se sentirent soulagées.

\- Ryo ! Si tu savais comme on est contente de te voir., s'écria Miki se jetant à son cou.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui te saute dessus ma belle et tu n'apprécies pas autant., plaisanta-t-il puis voyant leur air sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Kao, ça va ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Quand il était arrivé, le stress tombant, elle s'était assise les jambes flageolantes. Elle était pâle. Elle avait tellement peur pour Emi. Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Son regard bouleversé l'ébranla.

\- Ca fait deux semaines que je me sens épiée. Aujourd'hui je les ai vus : c'est le dragon d'or.

\- On rentre., dit-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Il se tourna vers la porte mais stoppa net. Devant le café, se tenait tout un groupe de yakuzas.

\- Passez derrière le bar., ordonna-t-il aux deux femmes, d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun refus.

\- Miki, tu as des armes là derrière ?

\- Le bazooka de Falcon.

\- Arme-le. Vous me laissez gérer. Vous n'intervenez pas.

Elles s'exécutèrent. Kaori serrait le bébé contre elle, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Sentant son anxiété, Emi se mit à pleurer.

\- Kaori, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Si tu es calme, elle le sera aussi. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Toujours, tu le sais.

\- Alors tu sais que tout ira bien. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit au mariage.

\- Tu serais prêt à tout pour…

\- Celle que j'aime., acheva-t-il, en se tournant légèrement vers elle et lui souriant.

Elle se sentit apaisée et les tremblements cessèrent. Emi cessa de pleurer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent et formèrent un passage pour laisser passer respectueusement un homme plus âgé, Nobuto Tanaka. Les deux hommes se toisèrent

\- Oyabun Tanaka., le salua respectueusement Ryo.

\- City Hunter, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions croisés., reconnut Tanaka.

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

\- Toi et moi sommes des hommes de peu de mots, Saeba. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je suis venue récupérer ma petite-fille., répondit Tanaka en jetant un regard derrière lui vers le bébé.

\- Comment saurais-je où elle se trouve ? Je ne fais pas encore dans le baby-sitting..., rétorqua Ryo, ennuyé.

Tanaka laissa apparaître un petit rictus amusé.

\- Elle est juste derrière toi.

\- Derrière moi, il y a ma partenaire et sa fille…

\- Qui est née le même jour que ma petite-fille.

\- Félicitations. Heureuse coïncidence…, répondit Ryo, toujours aussi stoïque.

\- Ta partenaire n'a jamais été vue enceinte. Elle a kidnappé ma petite-fille.

\- Tu utilises de biens grands mots sans preuves…

Les traits de Tanaka se durcirent, affichant un masque de détermination. Ryo décroisa les bras et se redressa, lui qui avait été accoudé au bar dans une position décontractée jusque là.

\- Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser la force alors que je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me menacer ou ma partenaire. Cela vaut également pour sa fille à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas sa fille. C'est celle de mon fils !, fit l'oyabun en faisant signe à ses hommes d'aller chercher le bébé.

Ryo dégaîna son arme, Kaori aussi et Miki le bazooka. Tous trois étaient fébriles mais ne le montraient pas. Les hommes s'étaient arrêtés en voyant les trois armes pointées vers eux et surtout le bazooka. Soudain, du raffut venant de l'arrière attira leur attention. Trois yakuzas volèrent dans les airs, atterrissant sur un autre groupe et Umibozu apparut, l'air sévère.

\- Vous alliez vous amuser sans moi ?, demanda-t-il, mécontent, une mitraillette à la main.

Tanaka serra la mâchoire de dépit et ordonna à ses hommes de ne plus bouger.

\- C'est ma petite-fille et vous le savez ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour la récupérer. On y va !, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes qui se retirèrent rapidement en l'entourant.

Dans le café, tous les quatre restèrent immobiles quelques secondes encore après leur départ.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda Ryo, rangeant son magnum.

\- Oui., répondit Miki, reposant le bazooka.

Umi eut à peine le temps de rattraper Kaori qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, la guidant doucement contre le meuble. Miki lui prit la petite des bras et s'éloigna laissant la place à Ryo qui s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Kao, ça va aller ? C'est fini., dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que ça dérape et finisse dans un bain de sang. J'ai eu peur de te perdre ou Emi ou Miki., répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ca n'est pas arrivé. Nous sommes tous là., la rassura Ryo.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et Miki se rapprocha pour la redonner à son amie.

\- Tu vois, elle va bien.

\- Oui. Elle a faim.

\- Regarde-la et dis-toi une chose : la vie continue. On va se battre pour elle.

Elle acquiesça, se sentant un peu mieux, et prit avec reconnaissance le biberon que lui tendit Miki pour le donner à Emi. Il la laissa à sa tâche et sortit quelques minutes prendre l'air et surtout surveiller les environs. Cela lui permit aussi de reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qu'il avait contenues pendant la confrontation. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il n'avait pas été aussi serein et surtout il trouvait que Tanaka avait abandonné un peu trop facilement… Comme si deux revolvers, une mitraillette et un bazooka n'étaient pas des arguments assez persuasifs au goût du nettoyeur…

Une demie heure plus tard, Umi raccompagna les deux nettoyeurs chez eux en jeep pour limiter leur exposition. Aussitôt rentrés, Ryo se dirigea vers la chambre de sa partenaire et déplaça le lit d'Emi dans la sienne que Kaori partageait désormais.

\- C'est temporaire, sinon tu ne fermeras pas l'oeil de la nuit telle que je te connais., lui dit-il.

\- Merci, Ryo, murmura-t-elle avant de coucher Emi.

Hors de la chambre il la stoppa et l'enlaça à nouveau. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et lui aussi dans une moindre mesure. Le déménagement du lit, c'était aussi un peu pour lui, pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus sereinement en la sachant à leurs côtés.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Kao. Tu resteras avec Emi., lui assura-t-il.

\- C'est la première fois que tu prononces son prénom., murmura-t-elle, en le regardant émue.

\- Ah oui, ben je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à maintenant…, bafouilla-t-il gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim., dit-il cherchant à changer le sujet.

Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe, puis ils descendirent et déjeunèrent. L'après-midi fut hachurée par les crises de larmes d'Emi. Un petit rien semblait la stresser et elle restait alors inconsolable. Elle finit par tomber d'épuisement, tout comme les deux nettoyeurs, conscients que les jours voire semaines à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le mois d'avril était bien entamé et un beau soleil brillait dehors. La douceur extérieure appelait à de longues balades au parc et, pourtant, nos deux nettoyeurs ne pouvaient se le permettre. La menace rôdait autour d'eux, invisible mais bien présente. Malgré cela, ils tentaient de mener une vie des plus normales. Ils avaient enchaîné trois boulots et étaient sur un quatrième, une jolie cliente à protéger d'un maniaque. Quelques mois auparavant, Kaori se serait demandée si elle n'était pas plus en danger avec eux que dehors mais tout cela avait bien changé. Son compagnon s'était tenu à carreaux. Il faisait encore le tour des cabarets et des bars certains soirs avec Mick mais ne rentrait plus complètement éméché ou sentant le parfum capiteux des bunnies comme s'il en avait été aspergé. Il rentrait et se couchait à ses côtés, réclamant un extra ou se collant simplement à elle si elle dormait déjà. C'était reposant.

La seule qui avait maintenant le droit à une visite nocturne d'un tout autre ordre était Emi mais ça il ne l'aurait pas admis. Il se levait parfois la nuit quand le bébé se réveillait pour l'aider à se rendormir, pensant que sa compagne dormait profondément. C'était sans compter sur son instinct maternel… Mais elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet et ne le ferait pas avant lui. Quand il serait prêt, il lui en parlerait de lui-même.

Ce jour-là, Kaori devait se rendre à la clinique pour une visite de routine pour Emi. La petite avait quatre mois, faisait de merveilleux sourires, contemplait le monde avec ses grands yeux et savait se faire entendre. Elle éclairait ses journées. Son arrivée et leur liaison avaient donné un sens à sa vie. Elle sourit malgré sa fatigue.

\- Tu es prête ?, lui demanda Ryo en l'enlaçant.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à la mettre dans la voiture.

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives là-bas et quand tu repars, n'oublie pas.

\- Promis. Je serais très prudente et je ne ferai pas de détours., lui dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

\- Je n'aime pas vous laisser partir seules. Si on n'avait pas cette cliente ou que Mick était là, je serai venu avec vous.

\- Ca va aller., le rassura-t-elle, même si elle-même appréhendait la sortie.

Kaori l'embrassa légèrement puis attrapa Emi avant de sortir. Elle descendit au garage et installa Emi dans la panda. Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte du garage. Le dragon d'or n'avait cessé de les suivre pendant trois semaines après la confrontation puis soudain plus rien, enfin presque parce qu'elle, comme Ryo, sentait leur présence aux alentours comme une ombre menaçante. La jeune femme prenait sur elle pour ne pas montrer son angoisse mais cela commençait à se répercuter sur sa santé. Elle dormait mal et avait des aigreurs d'estomac. Elle avait perdu l'appétit et quelques kilos, inquiétant son compagnon.

Elle prit la route scrutant les voitures qui la suivaient, observant attentivement les environs pour prévenir le moindre danger. Elle arriva une demie heure plus tard à destination sans problème, soulagée. Elle prévint Ryo puis fut accueillie par le professeur qui ausculta attentivement le bébé et se déclara satisfait de son état général. C'était une petite fille pleine de vie qui grandissait harmonieusement. Kaori la rhabilla et attendit avec elle le retour du médecin qui revint avec Kazue.

\- Kazue va s'occuper d'Emi pendant que je t'examine.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Parce que Ryo m'a appelé et demandé de t'ausculter. Il est inquiet pour toi. Et je pense qu'il a raison., acheva-t-il, posant un regard de spécialiste sur elle.

Elle ne se braqua pas et accepta de laisser Emi à Kazue et le Professeur faire son travail. Il l'examina, lui posa des questions et lui fit une prise de sang. Il lui fit une prescription pour des vitamines et des médicaments traitant ses symptômes.

\- Je penche pour de l'anxiété, ce qui serait normal au vu de la situation. Essaie de te reposer la journée si tu peux, même juste une heure. Je t'appelle si ta prise de sang révèle quelque chose de plus.

\- D'accord, merci Professeur., dit-elle en prenant l'ordonnance qu'il lui tendait.

Elle retrouva Kazue dans la salle de repos des infirmières. Elles discutèrent un peu en prenant un thé. Puis Kaori appela Ryo pour le prévenir qu'elle rentrait.

\- Dis donc, il est très protecteur notre Ryo-chou., s'amusa Kazue.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Surtout avec le dragon d'or qui rôde., admit la nettoyeuse, installant Emi dans son siège.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de dormir un peu avant d'y aller., s'inquiéta Kazue.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai pour une demie heure. Je dormirai en rentrant. Allez, j'y vais., dit-elle en embrassant son amie avant de monter en voiture.

Kazue la regarda partir et rentra quand la voiture fut hors de vue. Kaori roulait depuis cinq minutes, luttant contre la fatigue qui s'abattait sur elle insidieusement, lorsqu'un violent choc l'envoya dans le décor. Sa tête percuta violemment la vitre, envoyant une onde de douleur dans tout son corps. Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers Emi qui hurlait à pleins poumons. Si elle pleurait, elle allait bien, se dit-elle, alors qu'un voile noir s'abattit sur elle.

Ryo tournait en rond depuis des heures, attendant Kaori avec impatience. Elle aurait dû être rentrée depuis des heures maintenant. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle été enlevée ? Ca le rendait fou de ne pas savoir. Sa cliente n'osait rien dire. Soudain, le téléphone sonna et il décrocha brusquement.

\- Saeba., répondit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Ryo, c'est Saeko. Rejoins-moi sur les docks de Chiba., dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Il raccrocha et entraîna la jeune femme vers le garage. Il la confia aux soins de Miki et Umibozu puis fila à l'endroit indiqué par Saeko. Il se gara un peu à l'écart de l'agitation et s'approcha, les pieds lourds. De loin, il voyait des flammes monter vers le ciel. Il y avait un sacré incendie. Saeko le trouva et le regarda d'un air bizarre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Saeko ? Je voudrai rentrer. Kao n'est toujours pas revenue de la clinique…

\- Ryo… Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour Kaori.

\- Elle t'a appelée ?, demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Non. Ryo, c'est sa voiture qui brûle., murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Le nettoyeur regarda la voiture brûler, s'attendant à les voir apparaître. Soudain, il réalisa. Si elles étaient dans la voiture, elles étaient mortes. Mortes, parties, il ne les verrait plus. Il ne verrait plus le sourire de son ange, ne l'entendrait plus rire, ne pourrait plus la toucher, l'embrasser… Emi ne grandirait pas pour devenir une belle jeune femme… Il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être son père. Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer. A force de tenter le diable, la vie lui faisait payer son indécision.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voulait pas revoir le cadavre de la voiture de Kaori : c'était trop dur. Il s'assit derrière le volant et posa la tête dessus, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au bout de longues minutes, il démarra mais ne se rendit pas directement au Cat's. Il s'arrêta d'abord au cimetière où il se recueillit de longues minutes sur la tombe de son ami où il s'effondra, laissant son chagrin et sa douleur s'exprimer.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Cat's, Miki le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Mick et Kazue arrivèrent au même moment et sentirent tout de suite la tension ambiante dans le café.

\- Tu es sorti sans Kaori ? C'est exceptionnel., le taquina Mick, mais il ravala son sourire en croisant le regard sombre de son ami.

\- On a retrouvé la voiture de Kaori brûlant dans le port de Chiba., dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Où sont-elles ? Elles vont bien ?, demanda Miki, inquiète.

\- A priori, elles étaient dans la voiture., répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Miki se jeta dans les bras d'Umibozu, dévastée.

\- Je l'ai trouvée fatiguée. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir de la clinique., gémit Kazue.

Mick la prit dans ses bras pour la soutenir puis se tourna vers Ryo, le regard inquiet. Il luttait tant bien que mal contre le désespoir et, pour le moment, il laissait sa colère le submerger pour tenir le coup.

\- Que sais-tu ?, lui demanda l'américain.

\- Rien de plus. Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser y aller seule., se reprocha-t-il, amèrement.

\- Ryo, attends le rapport de la police. Tu ne sais pas si elles étaient dans la voiture. Que te dit ton instinct ?

\- Qu'elles sont vivantes… mais est-ce mon instinct ou juste moi qui ne veux pas croire à leur mort ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'étais pas là pour les protéger et, ce soir, je vais passer la nuit sans ma femme et sans ma fille et peut-être toutes les autres nuits de ma vie., dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Désespéré, il s'assit à un tabouret, la tête dans les mains. Umibozu leur servit à tous un saké. L'alcool leur brûla la trachée, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient vivants, puis l'alcool atténua un peu la douleur qui naissait dans leur coeur.

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de continuer à vivre sans sa lumière. Il avait peur d'oublier son visage, son sourire, la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il voulait encore sentir ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main lui caresser l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il voulait entendre son rire mélodieux, la douceur de sa voix quand elle lui parlait de ses sentiments, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et réalisa soudain que lui ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime. Il s'en mordit les doigts. Il avait mis plus de six ans à se décider à concrétiser avec elle et, depuis quatre mois, n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ces trois petits mots. Il savait pourtant que leur temps était précieux…

Mick vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Je n'en sais rien., admit Ryo, pour la première fois de sa vie complètement perdu.

\- Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec Kaori… par ma faute…

\- N'en parle pas encore au passé. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle. Elle mérite qu'on ne baisse pas encore les bras., l'encouragea Mick.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force., soupira Ryo.

Mick ne le charria pas, ne chercha pas à le blesser dans son orgueil pour le faire réagir. Cette peine-là allait au-delà de tout cela. Lui souffrait déjà énormément, il ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir ce que vivait son meilleur ami qui avait enfin pu ouvrir son coeur à celle qu'il aimait après bien des luttes et qui aujourd'hui venait peut-être de la perdre.

Saeko arriva deux heures après, le regard vide. Elle entra dans le Cat's et s'arrêta sous le regard de tous, leur regard rempli d'espoir, attendant la bonne nouvelle qu'ils espéraient qu'elle apportait. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

\- Les pompiers ont éteint l'incendie il y a une heure. Le feu était tellement intense qu'ils sont incapables de dire si elles étaient encore dans la voiture ou non. Tout a fondu., les informa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du bar où Miki lui donna un café dont elle but une gorgée avec gratitude.

\- J'ai téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux de Tokyo mais aucune personne correspondant à leur signalement n'a été admise. Les pompiers ont noté dans leur rapport qu'elles étaient mortes dans l'incendie de la voiture., termina-t-elle en murmurant.

Le fracas d'un verre brisé leur fit relever la tête à tous mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut la porte se refermer sur une silhouette qui s'en allait dans la nuit tombante. Mick se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit :

\- Laisse-le un peu seul.

\- Tu es sûr ?, demanda Mick, pas très convaincu.

\- Oui.

Kazue et Miki pleuraient en se tenant la main. Elles étaient toutes les deux sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Tu n'aurais rien de plus fort, Falcon ?, demanda Saeko, dont la douleur s'accentuait à chaque minute qui passait.

Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'après avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle venait de voir partir sa petite sœur adorée et sa fille. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas Kaori, pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil… Elle avala d'un trait le verre qu'avait posé devant elle le géant.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire. Je retourne au commissariat. Je vais relire le rapport, rappeler tous les hôpitaux et commissariats… Elle ne peut pas être morte., dit-elle, furieuse.

\- Saeko, tu pourrais nous envoyer une copie du rapport ?, demanda Mick.

\- Sans problème. A plus tard., les salua-t-elle, en partant.

Miki proposa à la cliente de City Hunter de rester avec eux alors que Mick et Kazue rentrèrent chez eux. L'américain veilla une bonne partie de la nuit avant de voir son ami rentrer. Rassuré, il tenta de fermer l'oeil quelques heures. Il voulait être frais pour étudier le rapport des pompiers et pouvoir aider Ryo quand il aurait besoin de lui.

Le japonais avait erré dans les rues de Shinjuku pendant des heures, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'oublier la douleur qui étreignait son coeur. Par moments, il était obligé de s'arrêter pour prendre sa respiration calmement tellement il avait le sentiment qu'il allait étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait devoir ériger une pierre sur une caisse vide portant leurs noms à toutes les deux. C'était juste impossible. Il voulait plus de temps avec Kaori, plus de temps avec Emi. Il voulait qu'ils forment une famille à trois, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses rires et ses larmes… Il ne voulait pas rester avec le souvenir de celui qui avait vécu à côté d'elles, il voulait être celui qui avait vécu avec elles.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur eux trois ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert ? Lui n'avait jamais eu de famille, pas d'enfance, avait connu la guerre, la mort dès son plus jeune âge… Kaori avait été séparée de sa famille biologique, perdu son père adoptif puis son frère. Elle avait dû supporter six années de mesquinerie avant d'avoir enfin la possibilité de vivre son amour avec lui mais pour combien de mois…. Que dire d'Emi ? A peine née, elle perdait sa mère et était en danger de mort. Trois âmes perdues qui auraient pu trouver le chemin du bonheur ensemble mais non, encore une fois le destin en décidait autrement…

Il ne sut comment il s'était retrouvé chez lui. Incapable de monter et retrouver leurs chez-eux, il se réfugia dans la salle de tir et vida barillet sur barillet pendant des heures. Il ne remonta qu'au petit matin, épuisé, vidé émotionnellement et physiquement et, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, s'allongea sur le lit, la tête dans son oreiller à elle, s'imprégnant de son parfum tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il s'endormit pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le téléphone le réveilla brutalement. Incapable de se lever, il le laissa sonner dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette bulle parfumée qui lui donnait l'illusion que son ange était là, à ses côtés. Il garda les yeux fermés, imaginant ses gestes pour le tirer de son sommeil.

\- Allez fainéant, entendit-il comme en songe.

\- Debout Ryo, il est tard ! Allez, c'est une belle journée, viens en profiter !

Il adorait la sensation de ses doigts qui parcouraient sa joue, son dos ou ses bras pour le tirer du sommeil et avouait volontiers qu'il faisait durer le plaisir pour prolonger ce contact si cher à ses yeux. Il aimait toutes ces petites attentions qu'elle avait pour lui, les sourires qu'elle lui offrait, son amour. Il ne voulait pas s'en passer.

Il entendit soudain des pas dans l'escalier et reconnut la démarche de son ami. Il ne pourrait plus rêver et ignorer la réalité longtemps. A regrets, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa au moment où Mick frappait à la porte et entrait dans la chambre. Il le regarda avec insistance puis s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- A ton avis ?, répondit Ryo, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Va prendre une douche. Saeko m'a filé le rapport des pompiers et de la police. Je fais du café.

Mick se leva et attendit qu'il bougea pour sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'il se tournait pour parler à Ryo, il vit le lit de bébé dans la chambre du nettoyeur. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge : il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était rapproché d'Emi…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ryo rejoignit Mick dans la cuisine et accepta la tasse de café tendue. Mick lui donna également les deux rapports qu'il avait lui-même déjà lus.

\- La voiture a été percutée à l'arrière mais, d'après les recherches, ce n'était pas le lieu de l'accident.

\- Mick, tu sais comme moi que, pour qu'un corps brûle totalement, il faut une température très élevée. Ce n'est pas le simple réservoir de la voiture qui a pu faire cela.

\- Donc c'était volontaire.

\- Je…

Ryo fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il hésita puis alla décrocher.

\- Saeba., dit-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Babyface, enfin quelqu'un décroche. Passe-moi Kaori, s'il te plaît., demanda le Professeur.

Ryo resta stupide devant l'appareil puis se reprit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Professeur.

\- Dis-lui de me rappeler quand elle pourra. J'ai les résultats de ses analyses.

\- Doc… Kaori a eu un accident de voiture hier. Elle…

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ?, s'inquiéta le médecin.

\- Elles sont présumées mortes., murmura Ryo, tristement.

Il entendit un sanglot dans la voix du vieil homme mais ne se moqua pas. Il n'était plus lui-même non plus depuis quelques heures.

\- Elle était malade, doc ?, lui demanda Ryo sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Pas vraiment Babyface. Elle… elle était enceinte de six semaines., murmura-t-il, trahissant pour la première fois de sa vie le secret médical.

Les jambes coupées, Ryo trouva appui sur le mur où il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Entendant le combiné tombé par terre, Mick vint voir ce qui se passait dans le salon et trouva son ami l'air hagard. Il raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ryo ? Ryo que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Le nettoyeur japonais leva un regard vide sur lui où seule une douleur sans nom régnait. Il avait tout perdu, jusqu'à la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer.

\- Ryo ? Parle bon sang ! Ryo !, lui hurla-t-il, cherchant à le faire sortir de son mutisme.

\- C'est Kaori…, murmura-t-il enfin.

\- Quoi Kaori ? Elle est vivante ?, s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie, ne comprenant pas alors la réaction de son ami.

\- Elle était enceinte...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire, Merci juju et friponne de vos commentaires^^. c'est un plaisir de vous lire en retour.

Chapitre 8

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla péniblement, la première chose qu'elle entendit furent les pleurs d'un bébé, son bébé. Ils décuplèrent ses forces et lui permirent d'ouvrir les yeux puis de se lever sur des jambes chancelantes. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Se dirigeant à l'ouïe dans cet endroit cossu mais inconnu, elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva dans une nurserie. Tout cela ne lui disait rien. Elle approcha du berceau et regarda l'enfant qui pleurait. Les traits fins déformés par ses pleurs, elle n'en demeurait pas moins ravissante. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas physiquement mais tout son être lui disait que c'était sa fille et qu'elle seule pouvait calmer son mal-être. Elle la prit à bras et la serra contre elle puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil non loin de là. Ce simple effort l'épuisa.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la petite s'était rendormie sereinement. La jeune femme regarda l'enfant et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle caressa son visage du bout du doigt. Les sensations provoquées occultèrent la douleur lancinante qui revenait lui vriller le crâne. Elle porta un instant la main dans ses cheveux qui la démangeaient et toucha une matière râpeuse au lieu du toucher soyeux de ses cheveux. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir posé dans un coin de la pièce et vit qu'elle portait un bandage à la tête. Essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, elle ne rencontra que le néant. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle regarda la petite et, désespérée, n'arriva pas à retrouver son prénom, tout comme elle ne se souvenait pas du sien. Elle sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues. Elle était amnésique… Elle avait tout oublié de sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une dame au visage sévère, tenue stricte.

\- Que faites-vous là ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ma fille pleurait.

\- Il ne faut pas céder aux caprices des enfants. Donnez-la moi que je la remette au lit., lui ordonna la nurse.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du bébé pour la protéger de cette vieille bique.

\- Non, je la garde. Sortez d'ici., répondit-elle, d'un ton mordant.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

La nurse ressortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un vieil homme habillé d'un kimono qui dégageait une certaine prestance et beaucoup d'autorité. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la jeune maman.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillée, ma chérie. On commençait à s'inquiéter., dit-il doucement avec un sourire tendre.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je suis inconsciente ? Que m'est-il arrivée ?

\- Tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a trois jours. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien., répondit-il avec bienveillance.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Ton mari, ma chérie. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?, l'interrogea-t-il peiné.

\- Non, je suis désolée., répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Le médecin a dit que c'était possible et certainement temporaire. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

\- Rien. Je sais juste que je suis sa mère., dit-elle en désignant le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Mais c'est surtout mon instinct qui me le dit.

L'homme la considéra un moment, pensif. Il chassa la nurse de la main et alla chercher une chaise dans la pièce voisine avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Elle a été inconsolable pendant trois jours. Elle a refusé de manger. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et s'endormir d'épuisement., lui expliqua l'homme, voyant l'air affligé de la jeune femme.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Akemi.

Elle laissa le prénom de sa fille pénétrer son esprit mais cela n'éveilla rien en elle. Elle regarda l'homme et détailla ses traits, rougissant lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Nabuto, Nabuto Tanaka., lui répondit-il, scrutant son visage pour voir sa réaction.

Elle ne cilla pas, rien ne transparut à sa grande satisfaction. Elle était donc vraiment amnésique. C'était bon pour lui. Ca lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à la situation et au bébé de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Après il se débarrasserait d'elle ou peut-être la garderait-il vraiment comme sa femme. Après tout, elle était belle, la mettre dans son lit serait loin d'être un sacrifice. Il avait encore le temps de former une famille et d'avoir des descendants qui prendraient sa succession le moment venu, le bébé qu'elle portait déjà en ferait partie.

\- Et moi, comment je m'appelle ?

\- Naori, ma chérie. Tu ne te souviens donc pas des deux années que nous venons de passer ensemble ?, mentit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble ? Je ne me rappelle de rien.

\- Deux ans que nous sommes mariés, trois que nous nous connaissons.

\- Oh…, soupira-t-elle, en se tenant la tête : son mal de crâne augmentait.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Viens te recoucher. Dans ton état, tu dois te reposer.

Il prit délicatement le bébé de ses bras et le reposa dans son lit. Se tournant vers elle, il la soutint affectueusement, l'aidant à retourner dans son lit.

\- A cause de l'accident, c'est cela ?

\- Oui et du bébé que tu portes, ma chérie. Tu es enceinte de six semaines., lui apprit-il.

Il vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage et elle porta une main sur son ventre, émue.

\- Il va bien. Il n'y a pas de risques avec l'accident ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer et éviter les efforts pendant quelques temps. Essaie de dormir un peu.

\- Akemi…

\- Akemi dort. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, je la ferai amener auprès de toi si elle en a besoin ou pour son biberon.

Elle acquiesça et grimpa dans le lit où elle tomba rapidement endormie. Nabuto la veilla un moment, réfléchissant aux tenants et aboutissants de la situation. L'attachement de la jeune femme au bébé était un excellent moyen de pression sur elle et, pour lui, tenir à sa merci la partenaire de City Hunter et son enfant était un atout indéniable pour ses affaires. Elle était certes présumée morte pour le moment mais cela ne resterait pas ainsi éternellement. En attendant, il devait prolonger l'état d'ignorance de sa « femme » le plus longtemps possible. Il sortit de la pièce et fit appeler le médecin.

Naori eut un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars, de morts, de fusillades… Elle se réveilla en sueur, angoissée. Elle se leva, sentant encore la tension dans tout son corps. Elle alla voir Akemi et se sentit apaisée à la regarder dormir. Se sentant moite, elle repartit vers la chambre et regarda dans les armoires. Il n'y avait que des kimonos. Elle en choisit un au hasard et ouvrit l'une des deux autres portes de la chambre et trouva une salle de bains. Elle enleva le bandage et regarda la plaie qu'elle avait au front refermée par cinq points de suture. Elle trouva du désinfectant et du coton et nettoya du mieux qu'elle put le sang séché. La plaie était propre et elle n'aurait probablement qu'une légère cicatrice. Elle déchira un morceau de plastique d'un emballage qu'elle scotcha sur la cicatrice avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle avait fait tout cela machinalement sans réfléchir.

L'eau coula sur son corps crispé et elle réussit à se détendre un peu. Ne pas se souvenir de qui elle était, de son passé, de la relation avec cet homme qui se disait son mari et pour lequel elle n'éprouvait pourtant rien était frustrant, au bas mot… Elle savonna son corps et ses cheveux. Elle remarqua alors sa poitrine tendue, légèrement douloureuse. Elle savait que c'était une sensation nouvelle, elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle le savait. Pourtant elle avait eu Akemi avant… Elle posa les mains sur son ventre encore plat, pensant au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle l'aimait déjà de tout son coeur, aussi fort qu'elle aimait Akemi. Akemi… Pourquoi se sentait-elle mitigée lorsqu'elle prononçait le prénom de sa fille ? Elle poussa un long soupir et sortit de la douche. Elle espérait que cette amnésie ne durerait pas, elle voulait retrouver ses souvenirs, la naissance de sa fille, son mariage…

Elle se sécha et passa le kimono au dessus de sous-vêtements trouvés dans l'armoire. Elle se brossa les dents puis les cheveux et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, les traits tirés. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle…

\- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-elle tristement au reflet du miroir.

\- Naori ?, entendit-elle de la pièce voisine.

Elle se jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva Nabuto accompagné d'un autre homme.

\- C'est le docteur Hiroshi. Il va t'examiner., l'informa Nabuto.

\- Bonjour Docteur.

Il l'examina soigneusement, lui posa diverses questions puis se retira quelques minutes dans le couloir avec son mari. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta la conversation et ce qu'elle entendit la fit frémir : son soi-disant mari demandait au médecin de tout faire pour prolonger au maximum son amnésie et celui-ci acceptait. Entendant la conversation se terminer, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit comme si elle n'en avait pas bougé.

\- Bien je vais vous donner quelques médicaments pour vous aider à passer ce mauvais cap et aussi avec vos petits maux de grossesse., lui dit-il.

Elle regarda avec attention les médicaments qu'il sortait. Elle savait d'instinct que certains n'étaient pas dangereux pour elle et décida de ne pas avaler les autres. Le médecin lui expliqua les posologies et elle affirma qu'elle les prendrait consciencieusement. Pour preuve, elle avala les médicaments devant lui, coinçant au creux de ses doigts ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. Satisfaits, les deux hommes la laissèrent. Akemi se réveilla grognon et elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, court-circuitant la nurse qui la regarda d'un œil mauvais. Elle lui demanda où était le nécessaire pour lui faire ses biberons et elle la conduisit à la cuisine. Naori s'occupa de sa fille. Vu la tournure des évènements, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Elle devait retrouver la mémoire. En attendant, elle devait apprendre la configuration des lieux. Si un jour elle devait s'échapper, elle devait savoir où elle était et par où s'en aller.

Nabuto la trouva en cuisine donnant le biberon au bébé et lui annonça qu'ils allaient déjeuner d'ici peu.

\- Tu peux me parler un peu de cette maison, du lieu où nous habitons ? Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ?, demanda-t-elle ingénument.

\- Nous sommes dans le district de Chiyoda à Tokyo, non loin du parc du palais impérial.

\- Un parc, c'est très bien. Il a l'air de faire beau. Tu penses que je pourrai sortir avec Akemi cette après-midi ? Un peu d'air frais nous ferait du bien., dit-elle, un magnifique sourire illuminant son visage.

Nabuto resta silencieux un moment, ébloui par cette vision enchanteresse, puis il se reprit.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Profite du jardin si tu le souhaites, mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici., affirma-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Très bien., dit-elle, la déception perçant dans sa voix.

\- Naori, c'est pour votre sécurité., se justifia-t-il pour adoucir sa peine.

\- Puis-je me balader dans la maison comme je l'entends ? J'ai besoin de me familiariser avec les lieux.

\- Bien entendu. A l'exception des deux quartiers là-bas., dit-il en désignant deux bâtiments.

\- Ce sont les quartiers de nos hommes, je ne veux pas que tu les perturbes.

\- Très bien, merci. Je vais chercher son transat et je te rejoins pour déjeuner., proposa-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, tu ne dois pas te souvenir où est la salle à manger.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te reviendra., dit-il prévenant.

Naori resta de marbre, se souvenant parfaitement des paroles qu'il avait prononcées plus tôt au médecin. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, la jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce admirant les estampes et les photos accrochées.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle, en désignant la photo vieillie d'une belle jeune femme.

\- Ma première épouse, Sakura., lui dit-il, d'une voix tendre.

\- Elle est morte en donnant naissance à notre fils, Daiki. C'est sa photo., lui dit-il en désignant un cadre représentant un jeune homme très séduisant aux cheveux noirs et regard sombre.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda un moment sur la photo. Elle ne lui évoquait rien mais bizarrement elle avait du mal à en détacher les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Je connais ton fils ? On s'entend bien ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas connu. Lui aussi est mort il y a quelques temps empoisonné., répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

Naori resserra son étreinte sur Akemi par instinct de protection. Ses paroles avaient éveillé en elle un sentiment de danger.

\- Je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas raviver de tristes souvenirs., dit-elle compatissante.

\- Un homme dans ma position est habitué à la souffrance. Tu devras t'y habituer également.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu exerces un métier dangereux ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ma chérie. Tu devrais aller coucher Akemi et te reposer un peu également., lui conseilla-t-il souhaitant couper court aux questions de la jeune femme.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et la laissa déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je dois sortir pour mon travail cette après-midi mais n'hésite pas à prendre l'air dans le jardin. On se voit pour le dîner, Naori.

\- D'accord, à ce soir alors., murmura-t-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait, elle s'endormit rapidement. Ses rêves n'étaient que batailles et fusillades. Elle se voyait se battant, des explosions résonnant dans ses oreilles comme si elle y était et de loin en loin, proche bien que quasi invisible, une silhouette. Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Le bébé était réveillé. Elle en profita donc pour la prendre et sortir de la maison, se promenant dans l'immense jardin qui entourait la propriété. Elle compta par réflexe le nombre d'hommes qu'elle croisa, regarda les hauts murs qui encerclaient la maison, le système de sécurité… Elle soupira : c'était une véritable forteresse.

\- Je te promets, ma chérie, qu'on ne restera pas ici indéfiniment. Mais il faut d'abord que je me retrouve. On s'en sortira tous les trois., murmura-t-elle à sa fille.

Akemi poussa un petit cri de contentement, ce qui la fit sourire. Elles s'assirent un long moment dehors sur un banc près d'un étang. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer, tentant d'appeler cette silhouette qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement, elle rentra alors que le soir tombait. Après avoir baigné et nourri Akemi, elle la coucha, l'observant s'endormir. Se sentant nauséeuse, elle alla prendre un médicament et sortit la dose des autres qu'elle jeta dans les toilettes.

Nabuto la retrouva dans la salle à manger au moment du dîner. Elle observait les photos.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien. Je suis juste fatiguée., répondit-elle.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?, lui demanda-t-elle, histoire de faire la conversation.

\- Oui, bien. J'organise dans six semaines une réunion de travail avec quelques grands patrons. Tu devras y assister. Je voudrais que tu supervises l'organisation avec le chef et le majordome.

\- Je vais faire du mieux que je peux., bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Je ferais une note avec tout ce que tu dois savoir. Passons à table.

Ils dînèrent une fois de plus en silence. Naori sentait le regard de Nabuto sur elle par moments, un regard perçant qui semblait chercher à fouiller son âme. Elle garda la tête baissée, mal à l'aise. Après le repas, il l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau, lui proposant de s'asseoir dans le sofa alors que lui travaillait. Elle attendit silencieusement, inspectant la pièce pour tromper l'ennui. Elle manquait d'action… Elle avait envie de faire le ménage mais il avait déjà tout le personnel nécessaire, la maison était nickel.

\- Tu t'ennuies ?, lui demanda soudain Nabuto, l'observant.

Elle lui envoya un sourire contrit.

\- A quoi je m'occupais avant ?

\- Tu lisais ou je t'occupais., lui dit-il un regard lourd de sens.

A ces mots et gestes, Naori se sentit rougir et un profond sentiment de malaise la prit. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer cet homme lui faire des choses… Et pourtant si elle était enceinte pour la deuxième fois, elle devait bien être passée par là, avoir accepté de se donner à lui. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la força à se lever et la prit dans ses bras. D'un geste brusque, il défit la ceinture de son kimono et le fit tomber à terre. Tétanisée, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son corps et la caresser avidement, lui ôtant rapidement ses sous-vêtements. Il l'écarta de lui et l'observa les yeux luisant de désir.

\- Tu as un corps magnifique, très voluptueux. J'ai hâte de te tenir dans mes bras et d'en prendre possession., lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

\- Non… je ne veux pas… je ne suis pas prête…, dit-elle en reculant et mettant ses bras en opposition.

\- Tu es ma femme ! Tu feras ce que je te dis !, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Non, pitié…, le supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Naori…

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Sans tenir compte de la nudité de la jeune femme, il invita la personne à entrer. Voyant un de ses hommes, son visage se durcit et il la congédia. Elle ramassa son kimono qu'elle enfila en vitesse et ses sous-vêtements et ressortit en courant. Elle entendit, quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs voitures démarrer à son grand soulagement. Elle entendit soudain du bruit dans la chambre d'Akemi et alla voir ce qui se passait. Elle trouva un homme masqué appuyant un coussin sur son bébé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se jeta sur lui. Effrayé, l'homme déguerpit en vitesse.

Naori s'approcha du berceau et prit le bébé qui pleurait contre elle. Elle se calma instantanément. S'apercevant au bout de quelques minutes que personne n'était venu malgré les pleurs de l'enfant, elle prit un sac à langer, y entassa quelques vêtements, couches et autres, se dirigea à la cuisine où elle prit un biberon et de quoi la nourrir et sortit par la porte arrière. Elle s'avança discrètement dans la nuit noire vers l'entrée. Elle profita de l'arrivée d'une voiture pour se faufiler furtivement en dehors de la propriété quand soudain une main la saisit.

\- Où comptais-tu aller ainsi en pleine nuit ?, lui demanda la voix dure de Nabuto.

\- Loin d'ici, mettre ma fille à l'abri., répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

\- Parce qu'on a essayé de la tuer ce soir en l'étouffant et je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire.

\- Elle ne partira pas d'ici. Va-t-en si tu le souhaites mais elle reste.

Il fit un geste pour lui prendre le bébé des bras mais elle recula. Elle regarda Akemi : elle ne pourrait jamais la laisser, la sachant en danger. Résignée, elle prit la direction de la maison et retourna dans sa chambre où elle posa la petite sur son lit avant d'aller chercher son berceau qu'elle positionna à côté de sa couche. Nabuto entra dans la pièce et regarda le tout d'un œil sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas sa place !

\- Tant qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité, elle restera ici. En revanche, tu n'es pas à ta place. Sors d'ici., lui ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques et je m'en contrefiche. Mais sache que je ne suis pas ta chose : je ne coucherai pas avec toi avant d'en avoir envie et si tu oses me forcer ou lever la main sur moi en représailles, tu le paieras de ta vie.

\- On ne me menace pas impunément, Naori. Reprends-toi ! Tu ne seras pas ma première épouse à payer ses erreurs de sa vie. Je me fiche que ces enfants soient de mon sang ou non. Akemi et l'enfant que tu portes seront mes héritiers.

Il sortit en lui lançant un regard noir. Naori s'assit sur le lit se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire. Son mal de crâne revenait en force. Elle préféra s'allonger et se reposer que de continuer à tergiverser et souffrir. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le lendemain ses souvenirs revinrent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Kaori et d'Emi, six semaines horriblement vides et dénuées de sens pour Ryo qui se raccrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les missions s'enchaînaient et Mick avait proposé son aide au nettoyeur pour continuer de faire tourner City Hunter en attendant… Chaque jour, Ryo prenait deux heures pour refaire le chemin que la jeune femme avait emprunté pour revenir de la clinique. Il avait trouvé le lieu de la collision initiale, avait tout examiné de fond en comble sans avoir rien trouvé mais inlassablement chaque jour, il revenait pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il savait que, si Kaori avait été là, elle aurait été horrifiée de son état. Il avait le visage complètement défait, des cernes sous les yeux à force de ne pas dormir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa joie de vivre avait disparu et peu de choses, à vrai dire une seule, l'empêchait de sombrer : il ne voulait pas la trahir. Parce que laisser le côté obscur reprendre le dessus serait comme nier son existence à elle.

Mick avait proposé de remettre les affaires de Kaori dans sa chambre et d'enlever le lit de bébé mais il avait refusé. Il n'était pas prêt à les laisser partir. Il espérait encore les voir revenir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa ses recherches un peu plus loin laissant errer son regard sans conviction quand il tomba dessus… Il ramassa l'objet, le contempla un long moment sans oser y croire et regagna sa voiture en courant. Quand il rentra chez lui, il passa comme un sauvage devant Mick, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre et s'arrêta devant le lit. Il savait, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir, juste pour admettre, pour réaliser que tout espoir n'était pas vain…

\- Ryo ?, l'interpella son ami, inquiet de le voir le regard fixé sur le lit du bébé.

\- Emi est vivante, Mick. J'en suis sûr., lui dit-il, d'une voix pleine d'émotions contenues.

\- J'ai retrouvé son doudou sur la route, plus loin que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

\- Ryo, il peut avoir été éjecté pendant la collision…, avança Mick, prudemment.

\- Non, pas si loin. Elle est vivante et je vais la retrouver. Peut-être que Kaori est avec elle ou peut-être qu'elle est vraiment morte, mais quoiqu'il arrive je dois retrouver sa fille… je dois retrouver notre fille., affirma-t-il, ses yeux montrant toute sa détermination.

Mick le fixa un moment. Lui aussi voulait croire que l'une ou l'autre avait survécu mais c'était dur de garder espoir alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucune certitude. A l'air déterminé de son ami, il reprit confiance.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. Je veux t'aider.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, Mick.

\- J'ai une dette envers Kaori. C'est une façon d'en honorer une partie. Par où on commence ?

\- Le plus logique : le dragon d'or., proposa Ryo.

\- L'oyabun Tanaka a tenté de reprendre Emi et nous n'avons pas cédé… Il l'aura kidnappée.

\- Tu veux faire une descente chez lui ?, demanda Mick, perplexe.

Ryo réfléchit un moment. C'était sa façon habituelle d'agir mais la situation n'était pas habituelle. Il ne pouvait entrer et ressortir en force avec Emi. Il ne pouvait risquer sa vie alors qu'il voulait la sauver. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience et trouver une opportunité.

\- Non, ce serait trop risqué. Je vais déjà planquer devant chez lui pour savoir si elle est là et connaître ses déplacements, les lieux… Après on avisera.

\- Ryo, et pour lui que vas-tu faire ?

Il vit la mâchoire du nettoyeur se crisper et son regard flamber de colère. L'ange de la mort n'était pas loin, il le savait, mais quel serait le déclencheur qui le ferait réapparaître ?

\- Je n'ai rien prévu pour le moment. Je dois d'abord retrouver notre fille. S'il y a un dieu en ce monde, ma femme sera avec elle…

\- Très bien Ryo. Je m'occupe de notre client. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles.

\- Merci, mon ami. Je vais aller voir Falcon pour qu'il puisse t'épauler si besoin.

Ryo quitta à nouveau l'immeuble après être passé par l'armurerie pour se munir de jumelles et autres instruments qui l'aideraient dans sa surveillance. En début d'après-midi, il arriva non loin de la propriété de Tanaka. L'endroit était bien gardé par des hommes postés à la fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte et à l'intérieur. Le nettoyeur examina les alentours pour trouver l'endroit le plus propice à son observation et s'y rendit discrètement. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'examiner consciencieusement les lieux puis d'en dresser un plan détaillé avec les entrées normales, les autres ouvertures, les obstacles, les postes de garde… Il nota au fur et à mesure les mouvements de chacun avec les heures. Il savait que cela lui prendrait plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir déterminer un plan mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Après plusieurs heures de patience, vers la fin d'après-midi, Tanaka rentra. Ryo vit sa voiture passer le portail, l'homme en sortir puis pénétrer dans la maison. Il fut surpris de le voir ressortir quelques minutes plus tard par une baie vitrée. Il le regarda déambuler, deux hommes postés non loin de lui, tranquillement dans le jardin puis se retourner pour prendre le chemin du retour. Son coeur se figea à ce moment-là et il porta ses jumelles à ses yeux. Tanaka portait un bébé dans ses bras. Une petite fille habillée d'une jolie robe rose, une masse de cheveux roux qui avait bien poussé.

\- Emi…, murmura-t-il, une vague de soulagement déferlant sur lui.

Il resta encore en planque pendant trois heures puis rentra, le coeur plus léger. Mick l'attendait patiemment, Kazue l'ayant rejoint et préparé le dîner qu'ils avaient déjà partagé avec le client.

\- Emi est vivante., leur annonça Ryo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Ses amis le regardèrent, n'osant y croire, puis Kazue se précipita dans ses bras, soulagée.

\- Il faut la sortir de là, Ryo., lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Pour Kaori, il le faut.

\- Je te promets, ma belle., lui répondit-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour la rassurer sur ses intentions.

\- J'y retourne demain matin très tôt pour continuer mon observation. Tu peux assurer avec le client ?

\- T'inquiète. Demain son contrat sera signé, la mission finie. Ryo, tu te souviens que c'est après-demain que tous les chefs de clan sont conviés chez Tanaka ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas prévu de faire de vagues. J'ai une autre mission bien plus importante. Rentrez chez vous. Je ne bouge pas d'ici ce soir., répondit-il, en montant prendre une douche.

Il se coucha peu après dans leur lit et attrapa la photo de Kaori et Hide. Il caressa amoureusement le cadre.

\- Mon ange, où que tu sois, je te promets de tout faire pour sauver notre fille. Peut-être qu'elle me mènera à toi…, dit-il, réprimant la peine qui montait en lui face à l'absence de l'être aimé.

Non loin de là, dans le district de Chiyoda, Naori était étendue sur son lit et observait Akemi dormir. C'était depuis des semaines sa seule source d'apaisement. Son amnésie était encore bel et bien présente. Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenus mais rien de bien concret. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues, un seul nom était remonté à la surface, Hideyuki, et encore elle ne savait ce qu'il était pour elle, sauf qu'il lui était cher. Le reste résidait dans des sensations : de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pas être celle qu'on prétendait qu'elle était, d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Mais tout cela ne lui ramenait pas la mémoire.

En revanche, elle avait eu droit à de l'action. Par trois reprises, Akemi avait été la cible d'un tueur, ce qui portait à quatre les tentatives de meurtres sur un si petit bébé… On avait tenté de l'empoisonner au cyanure, qui avait été mélangé à la poudre de son lait. Naori avait trouvé l'odeur inhabituelle d'amande suspecte et avait remercié bébé deux d'avoir développé son sens de l'odorat. Après analyse, le médecin avait confirmé la présence du poison.

Un dispositif explosif avait ensuite été placé dans son landau, devant se déclencher sous son poids. C'était sans compter sur le fait que la petite avait constamment envie de regarder ce qui l'entourait et que Naori avait choisi de passer du mode landau au mode poussette. L'explosif avait été découvert en rangeant le matériel…

La dernière attaque avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Un tueur s'était introduit dans la chambre et avait tenté de poignarder le bébé au petit matin. Naori, revenue de la salle de bains, l'avait surpris avant qu'il ne passa à l'acte et s'était jetée sur lui. Il l'avait blessée à la hanche et frappée au ventre, ce qui avait provoqué des saignements et lui valait de rester maintenant couchée, par mesure de prudence, pour éviter de perdre l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Elle posa une main sur le léger arrondi de son ventre.

Après qu'elle eut sauvé la petite, le comportement de Nabuto avait évolué. Il s'était montré moins dur avec elle, moins pressant aussi. Il venait la voir deux fois par jour, un peu plus les week-ends. Depuis qu'elle était alitée, il avait même proposé d'emmener Akemi dehors en rentrant le soir alors qu'il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec la petite en six semaines… C'était étrange.

Elle entendit des voix dans le couloir et éteignit la lumière simulant le sommeil. C'étaient deux yakuzas qui patrouillaient dans la maison, pas très discrètement. Elle les écouta parler.

\- Si City Hunter connaissait la vérité, je peux te jurer qu'il débarquerait et je ne veux pas être là ce jour-là., dit le premier.

\- T'as peur de ce mec. Mais que pourrait-il faire tout seul contre nous tous ?

\- C'est la meilleure gâchette. T'as aucune chance face à lui. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on l'appelle en dernier recours ? Le défenseur des causes perdues ? Je te le dis, je ne veux jamais qu'il apprenne qui on retient ici.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Naori reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et bien vite s'endormit. Elle fit des rêves bizarres, emplis de messages, de visions étranges…

La journée suivante n'apporta rien de concret au nettoyeur japonais. Les habitudes de la maisonnée se précisaient, Tanaka sortit à nouveau avec Emi vers dix-huit heures mais rien de neuf. Ryo repartit de là en ayant hâte de se retrouver au même endroit deux jours plus tard. Saeko l'avait en effet prévenu que des policiers seraient planqués un peu partout dans les environs lors de la réunion des chefs de clans et qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour lui de s'y trouver.

La journée tant attendue par l'oyabun Tanaka arriva enfin. Il souhaitait asseoir sa domination sur les autres clans et rien de tel que le trophée inconscient qu'il allait leur présenter. Le médecin examina Naori une dernière fois avant de l'autoriser à se lever quelques heures. Il aurait préféré la savoir au lit par prudence mais l'oyabun avait besoin de la montrer. Les saignements s'étaient arrêtés depuis la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour le contrer. La jeune femme se prépara donc et attendit qu'il vint la chercher, jouant avec Akemi.

Elle entendit les voitures arriver au compte-goutte et les hommes pénétrer dans la maison et être dirigés vers le salon. Le brouhaha s'éleva progressivement puis se calma soudain. Peu après, un des hommes de Nabuto vint la chercher et l'emmena dans le salon. Elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce, intimidée par tous ces hommes, importants d'après ce qu'avait dit son mari. Elle sentit leur regard sur elle et rougit. Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce. Nabuto s'approcha d'elle et passa une main derrière son dos.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente ma femme, Naori., dit-il, fièrement comme s'il leur présentait un trophée.

\- Tu es fou, Tanaka.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait.

Naori releva la tête et les regarda. Certains étaient horrifiées, d'autres terrifiés, d'autres avaient un regard terrifiant posé sur elle… Elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Regagne ta chambre, Naori., lui dit-il fermement.

Elle sortit et, tout de suite, entendit le brouhaha reprendre. Elle distingua des phrases comme « nous ne voulons pas être complices », « il te tuera et nous avec », « tu es fou », « donne-la nous, on va en finir avec eux deux »… Soudain, elle entendit un coup de feu. Elle courut vers sa chambre rejoindre Akemi par peur qu'il ne lui fut arrivé quelque chose. Surprise, la petite pleurait. Elle la prit à bras au moment où d'autres coups de feu résonnèrent. Elle entendit les pas précipités des hommes de main dans le couloir. Une véritable fusillade avait lieu dans la maison et elle y vit une chance. Elle reposa Akemi dans son berceau qu'elle approcha de la fenêtre. Elle passa par la fenêtre tant bien que mal et, une fois dehors, attrapa le bébé. Elle se faufila le long du bâtiment, oubliant sa peur. Arrivée devant l'entrée de la maison, elle risqua un œil. Il n'y avait personne. Elle en profita et courut à l'extérieur. Dans la rue, elle pressa le pas sans courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cet enfer.

Elle marcha pendant une bonne heure avant de se retrouver dans un parc où elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle et se reposer un peu. Elle avait des douleurs dans le bas du ventre et craignait pour son enfant mais elle était libre et Akemi aussi. Elle regarda autour d'elle et eut une impression familière. Elle connaissait ces lieux. Elle le savait. Elle tourna la tête et distingua au loin un immense bâtiment. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle reprit Akemi et l'emmena vers ce bâtiment.

Sans en avoir conscience, son arrivée dans le parc n'était pas passée inaperçue de tous et surtout des plus invisibles. Dès qu'elle fut aperçue, tout un réseau s'était mis en branle et la nouvelle arriva bien vite à l'immeuble de briques rouges. Ryo décrocha le téléphone et, dans les dix secondes, descendait les escaliers pour retrouver son indic qui l'attendait dans la ruelle.

\- Je t'écoute, Kenny., intima Ryo d'une voix pressante.

\- C'est ta partenaire, Ryo. Elle est réapparue. Le vieux Sam a failli faire une attaque.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais, tu connais Sam : il a un faible pour elle.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Sam l'a vu au parc mais elle en partait comme pour aller vers le centre-ville. Tous les gars sont vigilants. On s'est organisés pour la suivre discrètement.

\- Merci Kenny., dit le nettoyeur en partant en courant chercher sa voiture.

Il se hâta de faire la route entre l'immeuble et la gare où il laissa la voiture. De là, il remonta vers le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il fut intercepté par un de ses indics.

\- Elle est partie vers la gare, Ryo. Tu ne peux pas la rater, elle est en kimono.

Il reprit la route en sens inverse courant à perdre haleine avec la crainte de la manquer.

Naori marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'apparition du bâtiment devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'inscription : gare de Shinjuku, entrée est. Elle entra mue par de simples réflexes. Elle progressa dans le hall, indifférente aux regards hallucinés qui se posaient sur elle et son kimono, vision d'un autre temps. Akemi s'était endormie sur son épaule. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et ça l'aidait à ne pas abandonner. Elle s'immobilisa soudain devant une vision d'un de ces rêves : un tableau, un simple tableau de message mais qui avait l'air si important pour elle. Elle s'approcha lentement comme hypnotisée et prit la craie. D'une main hésitante, elle traça les lettres qu'elle avait vues dans ses rêves : X Y Z. Elle reposa la craie et recula de quelques pas comme effrayée de son geste.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il la trouva, plantée devant le tableau, comme si elle venait relever les messages du jour, sauf qu'elle était en kimono… Il se pinça, n'arrivant pas à y croire, puis, sentant la douleur, il se réveilla et approcha d'elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas à laisser un message, mon ange. Il te suffisait de rentrer à la maison., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude.

Au son de sa voix, Naori sentit tout son être se figer. Cette voix lui était si familière et pourtant étrangère. Mais cette voix lui procurait une indéniable sensation de sécurité et de sérénité. Elle faisait naître une douce chaleur au plus profond de son être. Elle se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur et le regarda avec de grands yeux. C'était la silhouette qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves, celle qui la protégeait…

Ryo regarda Kaori, se noyant dans ses beaux yeux noisette, ne se lassant pas d'admirer son beau visage qui lui avait tant manqué… Il vit Emi endormie sur l'épaule de sa mère et fut ému du spectacle. Il leva une main vers le visage de la jeune femme et la posa sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air exténuée.

Naori le laissa la toucher. Elle avait besoin de ce contact pour renouer avec la réalité, sortir de la prison dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée pendant des semaines et dont elle se sentait encore entourée. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon ange. On rentre ?

\- C'est toi, Hideyuki ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Ryo se sentit défaillir. Elle ne pouvait pas… Mais il fut coupée dans ses pensées par la vue de Kaori perdant connaissance, Emi dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit l'humidité sous ses jambes. Avec horreur, il vit sa paume de main ensanglantée et son coeur se brisa. Sans plus attendre, il partit vers la voiture et emmena ses deux femmes à la clinique, priant pour qu'il ne fut pas trop tard pour le quatrième membre de leur famille...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Fonçant à toute allure, Ryo accomplit le trajet entre la gare et la clinique du Professeur en un temps record. Il avait attaché tant bien que mal Kaori sur le siège arrière de manière à ce qu'elle tint Emi même inconsciente. Il s'arrêta dans la cour dans un dérapage assourdissant faisant accourir Kazue. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur quand il sortit de la voiture.

\- Prends-la., lui dit-il en mettant Emi dans ses bras.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras avec un regard mouillé et un sourire reconnaissant qui disparut quand elle le vit sortir Kaori inconsciente de la voiture. Elle vit à son visage tendu que quelque chose n'allait pas que seul le visage pâle de son amie trahissait.

\- Professeur !, hurla-t-il en entrant, tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Ne hurle pas comme ça, Babyface ! C'est une… oh mon dieu…, s'interrompit le Professeur, voyant Kaori inconsciente.

Voir un fantôme ne lui aurait pas fait d'autre effet. Il dirigea le jeune homme vers une salle où il lui fit déposer la jeune femme sur un lit.

\- Elle saigne. C'est le bébé. Doc, sauve-la, sauve-les si tu le peux., dit Ryo, d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Va t'occuper d'Emi et demande à Kazue de venir., lui ordonna le praticien, d'un air sérieux.

Ryo ressortit de la pièce et, prenant Emi, transmit à Kazue les instructions reçues. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Se sentant soudain vidé de ses forces, il s'assit sur un siège du couloir. Il sentit une petite main lui toucher le visage et se tourna vers la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu verras, Emi. Le professeur est le meilleur. Il va sauver ta mère et le bébé aussi, j'espère. Après cela, on vivra tous les quatre ensemble en famille., dit-il à Emi, embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver, bouleversé par l'état de Kaori, vidé par six semaines d'angoisse… Il ne savait pas comment il avait tenu… Enfin si, l'espoir et ses amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, il ferait bien de les prévenir… Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle puis se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Angel, j'écoute., décrocha l'américain.

\- Mick, c'est moi.

\- Ryo, t'es où bon sang ? J'ai eu mes indics. Kaori est en ville ! Je l'ai cherchée partout mais elle a disparu. Ramène-toi tout de suite…

\- Mick, elle est ici… à la clinique avec Emi., le coupa Ryo, d'une voix sourde.

\- Elles vont bien ?

\- Emi, oui, pas Kao. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir.

\- Tiens le coup Ryo. J'arrive.

\- Non, Mick, attends. Passe d'abord à l'appart' et prends des affaires pour Kao et pour Emi. Pense aux couches et biberons. Tu veux que j'appelle Miki pour qu'elle t'aide ?

\- C'est bon, je vais gérer., répondit l'américain, vexé.

\- Je me dépêche.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et raccrocha. Ryo sourit malgré l'angoisse et appela Miki, puis Eriko, qui lui arrachèrent l'oreille par leur cris de joie. Il tenta d'appeler Saeko mais elle ne décrocha pas.

Sa tâche accomplie, il retourna s'asseoir en face de la salle où était la femme de sa vie. Emi le distrayait de ses pensées sombres. Elle ne tenait pas en place, ne voulait pas rester sagement assise. Elle manifesta son mécontentement qu'il se fut à nouveau assis et qu'elle ne put pas découvrir son environnement. Il se releva et arpenta le couloir, s'arrêtant devant les cadres, regardant avec anxiété la porte toujours fermée. Bientôt, les troupes commencèrent à se regrouper. Miki et Umi arrivèrent en premier, suivi de peu par Eriko qui avait laissé sa boutique à ses vendeuses. Les filles s'approchèrent de lui et surtout de la petite, les larmes aux yeux. Emi accepta les bras de Miki, touchant le visage de la jeune femme, la contemplant de ses grands yeux, tirant ses cheveux… Mick arriva peu après, deux sacs à la main, essoufflé.

\- Alors, des nouvelles ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, ça fait une heure maintenant., répondit Ryo, anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, l'interrogea Miki, angoissée.

\- Elle saignait. J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'a pas perdu le bébé., expliqua-t-il, d'une voix éteinte.

Tous se regardèrent, choqués. Ils avaient retrouvé leur amie mais à quel prix…

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Je pense qu'elle est amnésique. Alors ne vous précipitez pas sur elle au risque de l'effrayer. Si c'est le cas, il faudra être patient., ajouta-t-il.

La porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit enfin et le Professeur en sortit suivi par Kazue. Tous deux avaient l'air sombre et Ryo eut l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. La main d'Umi se posa sur son épaule, lui communiquant un appui silencieux comme souvent. Ryo redressa la tête, se préparant au pire.

\- Je t'écoute., dit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Elle est vivante et le bébé est toujours là. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, Ryo. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le gardera. Le placenta est fortement décollé et les saignements vont se poursuivre encore quelques jours. Elle est faible. Il y a de fortes probabilités qu'elle fasse une fausse couche dans les heures ou jours à venir., l'informa le médecin, peiné.

Ryo s'assit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de hurler, son coeur était prêt à exploser.

\- Kaori a reçu un violent coup au ventre il y a trois jours probablement. Elle a aussi été blessée à la hanche par un coup de couteau, une estafilade sans réelle gravité. Elle a reçu un coup à la tête il y a plusieurs semaines qui a provoqué un traumatisme crânien et elle a eu cinq points de suture au front, à la limite des cheveux. La cicatrice est belle et propre.

\- Elle est certainement amnésique. Elle m'a appelé Hideyuki., l'informa Ryo qui avait du mal à digérer toutes les informations.

\- Elle est réveillée ?

\- Non, elle est encore inconsciente. Je lui ai mis une perfusion de remplissage pour compenser les pertes sans faire de transfusion pour le moment. On va la transférer dans une chambre d'ici peu et tu pourras la rejoindre.

\- Tu peux examiner Emi si tu as le temps ?, lui demanda Ryo, ayant besoin de s'assurer que sa fille allait bien.

\- Oui. Viens.

Ils partirent vers le bureau du Professeur où il ausculta le bébé. L'examen dura une dizaine de minutes et rassura Ryo. Alors qu'il revenait, Saeko arriva en courant.

\- Ryo, je te cherche partout. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi., dit-elle en s'arrêtant auprès de lui.

Lorsqu'elle vit Emi dans ses bras, le soulagement marqua ses traits fins.

\- Je suis ravie de la voir là. J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Explique Saeko., lui dit Ryo qui attendait le transfert de Kaori.

\- Il y a eu une fusillade chez Tanaka. Certains chefs de clan sont morts ou salement amochés. Quand on est arrivés, j'ai tout de suite cherché la petite, c'était l'occasion de la faire sortir. Mais elle était introuvable. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait été enlevée par un autre clan. Ryo, l'un des oyabun m'a affirmé avoir vu Kaori. Elle est vivante., l'informa Saeko.

\- Je sais, Saeko. J'ai voulu te prévenir mais tu n'étais pas disponible. Elle est ici. Elle s'est sauvée avec Emi.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser sortir le lit transportant la nettoyeuse. Elle dormait toujours. Tous furent choqués par sa pâleur. Sans un mot pour les autres, Ryo suivit sa femme, leur fille dans les bras. Saeko voulut le rattraper mais Mick l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-les. Elle est vivante et va s'en sortir mais certainement pas le bébé qu'elle porte., lui expliqua-t-il, la peine se lisant dans son regard.

Saeko jeta un regard où se lisait une profonde douleur vers le couple.

\- Tanaka est vivant, Mick. Quand il s'est aperçu qu'elles n'étaient plus là, il était fou. Il a présenté Kaori comme sa femme. Il est au poste en ce moment, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le garder longtemps.

\- Alors on va faire en sorte qu'il ne les retrouve pas., dit-il d'une voix résolue, adressant un regard à Umi qui acquiesça.

Lorsque Kaori fut installée dans sa chambre et que le personnel fut parti, Ryo approcha un fauteuil de son lit et s'assit portant toujours Emi dans ses bras. Prenant la main de la jeune femme, il la regarda pendant un long moment dormir. Un peu plus tard, Kazue rentra dans la chambre avec un lit pour enfant qu'elle positionna de l'autre côté du lit de Kaori, Miki la suivant avec les sacs que Mick avait rapportés.

\- Ryo, donne-moi Emi., lui demanda Miki.

\- Je vais lui donner son biberon et je la ramène après. Ca lui fera du bien.

\- Le lit s'ouvre des deux côtés et je t'ai ramené une couverture et un oreiller. On s'est dit que tu ne la laisserais pas seule., intervint Kazue avec sollicitude.

Il les regarda toutes les deux, reconnaissant. Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir autant d'amis sur qui compter. Emi accepta de partir avec Miki et Kazue et il resta seul un moment avec sa compagne.

\- Tu dois te battre, Kaori. Reste avec nous. Et toi, compte sur ta mère et moi pour garder l'espoir de t'accueillir dans quelques mois. Tu es notre enfant, montre-toi fort. Nous t'attendons avec impatience., dit-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion, en posant une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi.

Miki ramena Emi une demie-heure plus tard. La petite s'était endormie. Ryo la changea et la mit dans le lit pour la nuit. Il l'observa un moment dormir, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la voir. Rasséréné, il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Au milieu de la nuit, Naori se réveilla. Groggy, elle tenta de reconnaître le lieu où elle était, mais ça ne lui disait rien. Elle tourna la tête et vit l'homme de la gare endormi à ses côtés.

\- Hideyuki ?, l'appela-t-elle.

Ryo ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix. Il l'observa un moment, se demandant comment réagir.

\- Non, Kaori. Moi, c'est Ryo., lui répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ryo…, répéta-t-elle, laissant son prénom pénétrer son cerveau.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Ca ne lui disait rien.

\- Tu te rappelles ?, lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Non… je suis désolée. Je ne me souviens de rien. Il n'y a que ce prénom qui me soit revenu.

\- C'est le prénom de ton frère., lui expliqua-t-il, doucement, appréhendant la question qui allait suivre.

\- C'est vrai. Où est-il ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Il est mort, mon ange.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir la douleur que provoqua cette nouvelle. Elle ouvrit soudain grand les yeux, l'air affolé.

\- Akemi !, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Qui est Akemi ?

\- Ma fille.

\- Elle est là, dans le lit juste à côté de toi. Elle dort. Rallonge-toi, Kaori, et reste calme. Son prénom c'est Emi, pas Akemi.

Emi… Le prénom résonna dans son esprit et son coeur se gonfla de joie, comme le faisait chacun de ses sourires.

\- Parce qu'elle souriait tout le temps…, murmura la jeune femme, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'appelles Kaori. C'est mon prénom ?

\- Oui, Kaori Makimura. Que t'avait-on dit ?

\- Que je m'appelais Naori, Naori Tanaka. Je ne suis pas mariée avec cet homme alors ?

\- Non, Sugar. Repose-toi, Kao. Tu en as besoin., dit-il en caressant son visage, voyant qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil.

\- Tu me diras d'autres choses quand je me réveillerai ? Tu seras là ? Je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi., lui confia-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Promis, mon ange.

Il la regarda dormir un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Pour la première fois depuis six semaines, il dormit d'un sommeil apaisé. Sa femme et sa fille étaient de retour. Elle mettrait peut-être du temps à recouvrer la mémoire mais elle était là. Il croisa les doigts pour que leur enfant resta en vie… Il se réveilla au petit matin et croisa le regard noisette de la jeune femme.

Kaori observait l'homme depuis un long moment. Elle espérait qu'en le regardant, les souvenirs remonteraient à la surface, mais rien ne vint de plus que les sentiments qu'il provoquait en elle. Elle se sentait apaisée en sa présence, en sécurité, elle avait confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle eut l'impression que des papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre et rougit. Comme pour les contenir, elle posa la main sur son estomac et sentit le léger renflement. Une peur panique l'envahit que Ryo put voir dans ses yeux.

\- Kaori, calme-toi. Il faut que tu restes calme. C'est impératif., lui dit-il d'une voix douce en prenant sa main.

\- Le bébé ? Comment va mon bébé ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

\- Je ne veux pas te mentir. Il est encore là mais sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Tu dois absolument rester allongée et calme., lui répondit-il, soutenant son regard, tentant de lui communiquer son soutien.

Elle le fixa un long moment et sentit l'angoisse régresser progressivement. Elle toucha son visage, intimidée. Ce contact lui fit du bien.

\- Ryo, quels sont nos liens ?, demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Nous avons longtemps été partenaires et, depuis quelques mois, nous sommes en couple., lui répondit-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? Je voudrais tellement me souvenir…, soupira-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Kaori, ça reviendra. Ne te mets pas la pression. Tu dois prendre soin de toi, de vous deux., dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

Elle posa la main sur la sienne. Emi se réveilla, babillant à tout va comme pour raconter ses rêves. Ryo alla la chercher et la posa à côté de Kaori, les laissant le temps d'aller préparer le biberon. Il les observa un moment à son retour : la petite était juchée sur la poitrine de sa mère et elles s'observaient. Kaori arborait un doux sourire aimant, elle était belle à couper le souffle… Il s'approcha et ce qu'il tenait à la main attira l'oeil du bébé qui s'agita. Il l'attrapa et la prit sur ses genoux, portant le biberon à ses lèvres qu'elle téta goulûment sous l'oeil amusé de Kaori.

\- Redresse-la un peu. Tu seras plus à l'aise., lui conseilla-t-elle, le voyant dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air habitué…, remarqua-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je lui donne., avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- J'ai eu du mal à m'impliquer. Je n'étais pas prêt.

\- Pourtant une grossesse prend neuf mois…, dit-elle amusée.

\- Kaori, comment te dire ? Emi n'est pas notre fille biologique. Tu l'as adoptée, on te l'a confiée. C'est ta première grossesse., lui expliqua-t-il, espérant ne pas l'avoir bouleversée.

La jeune femme scruta son interlocuteur puis regarda la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son coeur hurlait qu'elle était sa fille, tout son être tendait vers elle…

\- Pourtant j'ai cette troublante impression…

\- Tu l'as adoptée au premier regard et elle aussi. C'est ta fille, Kaori. La mienne aussi maintenant mais ça m'aura pris plus de temps pour l'accepter., lui confia-t-il.

\- Où sont ses parents ?

\- Morts tous les deux.

Il vit la tristesse voiler son regard. Emi ayant terminé son biberon, il la reposa à côté d'elle pour lui changer les idées. Peu après, le Professeur entra dans la chambre sous le regard méfiant de la jeune femme. Il était accompagné de Kazue.

\- Ryo, tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ?, lui demanda le médecin.

Kaori lança un regard paniqué à son compagnon.

\- Doc, je vais rester. C'est ce que tu veux, mon ange ?, lui proposa le nettoyeur.

\- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule., murmura-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

\- Très bien, Kaori. Je dois d'abord voir si tu as eu d'autres saignements. Tu permets ?

Elle acquiesça. Il souleva sa blouse, lui faisant plier les jambes. Il ôta son sous-vêtement et l'examina doucement. Ryo surveillait le vieil homme qui pouvait se révéler le pire des pervers mais il se tint à carreaux.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup saigné. Je vais te faire une écho pour voir où ça en est, voir si les flux sanguins entre toi et le bébé sont suffisants. Je ne te ferai pas de toucher avant une dizaine de jours pour ne pas prendre de risque., l'informa-t-il.

Pendant que l'infirmière changeait les pansements de la patiente, il alla chercher l'échographe et le mit en place. Ryo coucha Emi qui s'était endormie et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne. Lorsque l'image apparut, elle saisit sa main, anxieuse. Le médecin scrutait l'écran, attentif. Il pointa un doigt sur l'écran, leur montrant une tâche plus sombre.

\- C'est votre bébé. Il se développe bien. Il a tout ce qu'il faut apparemment. Je te ferai une prise de sang pour vérifier les points spécifiques juste après. Je vais vérifier les flux maintenant., leur dit-il.

Il se tut pendant deux minutes, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il éteignit l'écran après avoir sorti une série d'images qu'il leur donna.

\- Les flux sont bons, ce qui est un bon point. Ma principale inquiétude reste le décollement important du placenta. Repos allongé absolu et surtout du calme. Tu ne portes pas Emi, tu ne te lèves sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

\- D'accord. Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le garder., accepta la jeune femme, anxieuse.

\- Très bien. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu appelles. On va vous laisser. Je repasserai te voir en fin d'après-midi.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre. Kazue s'attarda un moment dans la chambre.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non merci, Madame., répondit Kaori, fatiguée.

Kazue, blessée, croisa le regard d'excuses de Ryo et se retira.

\- Ryo, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?, demanda Kaori.

Elle avait froid et besoin d'être rassurée. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises mais elle aurait voulu avoir la certitude que son bébé allait vivre. Elle avait aussi peur et était fatiguée. Le nettoyeur s'allongea à ses côtés et passa les bras autour d'elle. Elle se lova contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule, et, au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormit. Il apprécia ce moment avec elle à sa juste valeur : la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras depuis six semaines, s'il omettait la veille pour l'amener à la clinique mais, ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas vraiment profité. Elle dormit deux heures puis se réveilla lentement, ne cherchant pas à sortir de cette étreinte qui lui faisait un bien immense, comme toutes les autres fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux à cette pensée.

\- Kaori, ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de son air hagard.

\- Oui, je me suis souvenue que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se tenait comme ça.

\- Je me disais bien que mes étreintes étaient inoubliables., lui murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vantard., le taquina-t-elle.

Il la regarda vexé et leurs yeux ne purent se quitter, se fixant intensément. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et bientôt leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Leur baiser fut hésitant comme s'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Ils se séparèrent, jaugeant la réaction de l'autre, puis se rapprochèrent à nouveau laissant la tendresse et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'exprimer.

\- Je sais que j'aime ça aussi., murmura-t-elle, touchant les lèvres de Ryo, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Pas uniquement ça. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu aimes et que nous faisions à deux. Ce bébé est là pour le prouver., dit-il en caressant son ventre tendrement.

Elle rougit à l'allusion explicite et cacha son visage dans son épaule alors qu'il partait d'un rire léger. Il se calma peu après.

\- Ryo, nous avons des gens autour de nous, de la famille ?, demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Nous avons une famille mais pas au sens conventionnel. Nous n'avons aucun lien de sang mais des liens du coeur qui nous attachent les uns aux autres. Quelque part, tu es le pilier qui nous lie les uns aux autres., lui dit-il d'une voix émue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la plus généreuse d'entre nous. Tu es capable de révéler le meilleur de chacun. Ton absence nous a tous marqué profondément., l'informa-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais les rencontrer ?

\- Oui., accepta-t-elle, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ils discutèrent un peu de la façon dont elle voulait procéder, répondit à ses questions puis la laissa pour prévenir la bande : Kaori voulait les connaître.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Depuis une dizaine de jours, Kaori réapprenait à apprivoiser son entourage. Elle sentait qu'ils se contenaient en sa présence pour ne pas l'oppresser et lui laisser du temps. Elle leur en était gré et appréciait leur gentillesse et leur amitié. Des souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu mais, pour le moment, cela concernait son enfance et, même si c'était frustrant, cela lui permettait de garder espoir. Le bébé était toujours au chaud dans son ventre qui s'arrondissait et le médecin se montrait optimiste pour la suite. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas encore autorisée à se lever, les saignements ne s'étant pas encore tout à fait arrêtés…

Chacun leur tour passait la voir dans la journée, rythmant leur vie monotone à la clinique. Mick la faisait rire, lui faisant du plat de manière éhontée, même en présence de Ryo qui, selon les jours, le regardait amusé ou énervé. Ca finissait régulièrement en chamaillerie, provoquant un fou rire de la jeune femme. Accompagnée de son mari d'une discrétion aussi massive que sa carrure, Miki l'entraînait dans des conversations plus échevelées les une que les autres. Elle lui racontait des anecdotes sur des soirées ou évènements qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Eriko l'abreuvait d'histoires sur leurs années lycée, certains souvenirs semblant proches de la surface mais pas encore suffisamment nets. Saeko passait de temps à autre et lui parlait de son frère, ce frère qui lui manquait tant, chose qu'elle semblait partager avec l'inspectrice et Ryo qui était lointain à ces moments-là.

Il passait ses journées avec elles et Kaori savourait ces moments avec bonheur. Elle le regardait, émue, s'occuper avec beaucoup d'attention d'Emi. Il ne la laissait pas en reste, se montrant très tendre et aimant avec elle. Elle avait hâte de retourner chez eux, espérant que retrouver son environnement habituel l'aiderait à recouvrer plus vite la mémoire. De plus, ça leur éviterait la séparation du soir. Les premiers jours, Ryo avait refusé de rentrer dormir et avait somnolé dans le fauteuil, refusant de s'allonger à ses côtés de peur de lui faire du mal en dormant. Elle avait dû le forcer à partir le quatrième jour, quand elle s'était rendue compte des cernes sous ses yeux et de sa fatigue… Il avait fini par abdiquer et avait même admis le lendemain que ça lui avait fait du bien.

Tous s'évertuaient à ne pas lui parler de Tanaka et du dragon d'or, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle savait qu'ils échangeaient des informations lorsque Ryo s'absentait quelques minutes avec Saeko ou Mick mais, lorsqu'elle leur posait des questions, ils éludaient le sujet. Tout ce qu'elle avait su était que l'oyabun était sorti du commissariat sans préjudice.

Ce matin-là, Ryo arriva à la clinique, préoccupé. Indubitablement, la mort de certains chefs de clan avait provoqué des remous dans les bas-fonds de Shinjuku et il avait dû aller remettre de l'ordre. Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à Kaori pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle lui avait bien posé des questions sur leur métier mais il était resté dans le vague. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à arpenter les rues de son quartier. Il savait la situation tendue sur le terrain mais, en aucune manière, il ne voulait rater une journée en leur compagnie.

\- Bonjour, mon ange., lui dit-il, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

\- Bonjour Ryo., répondit-elle, le scrutant, sentant un certain malaise chez lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ryo ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller., lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour lui.

Il la regarda surpris et gêné. Elle lisait toujours aussi bien en lui a priori. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit après avoir pris Emi à bras. Il regarda par la fenêtre puis la fixa, tentant de maîtriser son expression corporelle.

\- Ca chauffe dans le quartier en ce moment. On s'attend à voir la situation dégénérer. Ca m'inquiète. Quelque part, ça me rassure de te savoir ici., lui avoua-t-il.

\- Si tu dois t'absenter, je ne t'en voudrais pas., lui dit-elle, en lui serrant la main.

\- Je reste pour le moment.

Ils jouèrent avec Emi, discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Ryo reçut un appel de Saeko. Voyant son air sérieux, elle s'inquiéta. Quand il raccrocha, elle le vit serrer le poing, le regard dur.

\- Ryo ?

\- Kaori, il faut que j'y aille. Ca chauffe et il faut que j'intervienne., lui apprit-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Fais attention. On t'attend., lui dit-elle, angoissée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue tendrement. Il lui adressa un regard rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais revenir comme toujours, Kaori. J'ai deux raisons de plus de le faire qu'avant. Prends soin de toi, mon ange.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis Emi et caressa son ventre, le regard admiratif. Lorsqu'il sortit, il lui adressa un regard chargé d'amour et un clin d'oeil. Elle lui sourit en retour, tentant de garder le coeur léger.

Montant en voiture, Ryo regarda vers la clinique, anxieux. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il aurait voulu rester avec elles, profité d'un moment de répit, leur vie étant déjà suffisamment mouvementée… D'un autre côté, il devait rétablir le statu quo dans leur quartier pour leur sécurité. Il soupira et prit la route pour retourner à Shinjuku.

Kaori resta seule avec Emi qui finit par s'endormir au bout d'une bonne heure. Soudain, des cris de peur retentirent dans le couloir. Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des hommes entrèrent dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa Emi et la serra contre elle, effrayée. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle et lui colla un mouchoir sur le nez. L'odeur lui piqua au nez. Elle se débattit mais ne put résister longtemps. Un voile noir s'abattit sur elle.

Dans le port, au même moment, Ryo, Mick et Umibozu étaient pris dans une fusillade. La situation était périlleuse. Les hommes en face d'eux étaient nombreux et fortement armés. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ça durait. Saeko les avait prévenus que la police était accaparée sur des interventions en ville et qu'il n'y aurait probablement aucune aide avant encore une heure. L'enfer se déchaînait sur Tokyo. Soudainement, les tirs cessèrent et les hommes s'enfuirent en voitures, laissant les deux nettoyeurs et le mercenaire stupéfaits.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, s'exclama Mick, perplexe.

\- Je n'y comprends pas plus que toi, Mick., murmura Ryo, se triturant les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient pu manquer.

Ryo décrocha son téléphone qui sonnait. C'était Saeko. D'un coup, tout s'était arrêté, l'informait-elle. Tout comme eux, elle n'y comprenait rien. Ils sortirent prudemment de leur abri et allèrent voir du côté des ennemis. Ils observèrent certains hommes tombés.

\- Ce sont des hommes du dragon d'or. Que fichaient-ils ici ? Il n'y avait rien aujourd'hui., s'énerva Ryo, en se frottant la nuque.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait qu'après la fusillade chez Tanaka, ils prendraient le temps de rasseoir leur position en ville. Mais là, ils provoquaient des fusillades partout en ville, sur le port, sans faire de victimes comme si…

\- C'était un leurre. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de ce qui se passait en ville., dit-il en partant en courant vers leurs voitures.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Umi.

\- Kaori et Emi., souffla Ryo dont l'angoisse montait d'un cran à chaque minute qui passait.

Ils prirent la route vers la clinique. Ils s'arrêtèrent en trombe sur le parking et déboulèrent dans la clinique. Ryo courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa compagne et trouva la chambre vide. Mick et Umi s'étaient arrêtés près de Kazue qui rassurait les patients choqués. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son homme, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Ryo les rejoignit deux minutes après, le regard sombre.

\- Kazue, dis-moi qu'elles sont cachées quelque part…, murmura-t-il, l'angoisse perçant dans sa voix.

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Tout s'est passé si vite. Ils ont déboulé, ouvert toutes les portes une à une et, dès qu'ils les ont trouvées, ils sont repartis avec elles. Je n'ai rien pu faire, Ryo. Je suis désolée., dit-elle fondant en larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il y a des blessés ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas encore vu le Professeur mais il était en salle d'op., l'informa l'infirmière.

\- Tu peux aller voir s'il va bien. Je vais prendre l'air.

Il sortit d'un pas lourd. Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des bleus. Tanaka les avait baladés pour avoir le champ libre pour les récupérer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il avait emmené Kaori alors qu'il pouvait prendre uniquement Emi… Proche d'un arbre, il ne put s'empêcher de frapper dedans pour faire sortir la rage qui l'accablait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- On va les retrouver, Ryo., lui dit Umi d'une voix posée.

\- Kaori n'avait pas besoin de cela. On commençait juste à voir le bout du tunnel pour le bébé… Il restait à gérer son problème d'amnésie. On allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison…, soupira Ryo.

\- J'aurai dû la forcer à partir avec Emi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Elles auraient été seules pour affronter Tanaka. Elles savent que tu feras tout pour les retrouver, qu'on fera tout pour les retrouver.

\- Merci Umi.

\- Le professeur va bien., les informa Mick en arrivant.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? On fonce chez Tanaka les récupérer ?, demanda l'américain.

Ryo fixa un moment le plan d'eau, réfléchissant. Kaori ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, Emi se débrouiller. S'ils y allaient sans plan, ils allaient tous se faire descendre, seul l'un d'entre eux pouvant les défendre tous les cinq. C'était du suicide.

\- On va chez Tanaka et on évalue la situation. Je ne mettrai ni leurs vies ni les nôtres en danger inconsciemment. Il faut s'assurer qu'elles sont là-bas et trouver l'opportunité de les sortir de là sans danger, même si ça doit nous prendre du temps., décréta Ryo.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. C'était sa famille, c'était son choix.

En ville, dans la villa de Tanaka, Kaori se réveilla nauséeuse avec un goût âpre en bouche.

\- Emi !, s'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

Elle allait se lever paniquée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Tanaka entra, Emi dans les bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever : ce serait mauvais pour le bébé., lui dit-il d'une voix sévère.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part., lui répondit-elle, le regard dur.

\- Naori…

\- C'est Kaori, espère de menteur. Je sais que vous m'avez menti et que nous ne sommes pas mariés. Donnez-moi, Emi., lui intima-t-elle, en tendant les bras.

Voyant sa mère lui tendre les bras, le bébé s'agita et tendit les bras vers elle, pleurnichant. L'oyabun s'approcha d'elle et lui donna Emi qu'elle serra contre elle.

\- Nous allons donc faire simple, Kaori. Ceci est dorénavant la maison d'Emi. Elle n'en bougera plus. Je t'offre de rester ici avec elle puisque tu l'as adoptée et qu'elle a besoin d'une mère.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?, lui répondit-elle, amère.

\- Quelqu'un veut tuer cette petite fille et vous voulez la laisser exposée au danger. Vous êtes un monstre.

\- Cette petite fille est ma petite-fille. Si tu veux continuer à la voir et t'en occuper, tu te plieras à mes règles. Fais montre de respect quand tu me parles. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tant que le médecin ne dira pas que tu peux te lever, la nurse t'aidera pour Emi. Je lui ai demandée de ne pas vous déranger et tu auras juste à l'appeler quand tu as besoin d'elle. Pareil si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Et si je veux que nous rentrions chez nous ?, le défia-t-elle.

\- Si j'ai bien cerné vos liens à toutes les deux, considère-toi chez toi dorénavant., lui répondit-il, arrogant.

Il les laissa toutes les deux, heureux de sa victoire. Il les avait bien eus. Il avait réussi à manipuler City Hunter de manière à avoir le champ libre et récupérer ses biens. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à oeuvrer pour faire d'elle sa femme et ce ne serait pas une chose difficile, Emi l'aiderait pour cela…

Kaori regarda la porte se fermer et se mit à pleurer, serrant Emi contre elle. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elles ? Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes et regarda Emi, lui caressant doucement le visage.

\- Il faut que je me reprenne pour toi. Tu mérites d'avoir une vie douce et paisible. Tu ne dois pas souffrir de notre situation actuelle… Nous nous en sortirons Emi, tu verras. Ton père trouvera quelque chose…

Soudain, Kaori eut un sentiment étrange. C'était comme si Ryo était à côté d'elle. Cela lui fit du bien même si c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. A quelques centaines de mètres de là sur un toit, trois hommes observaient la villa attentivement…

\- Il y a trop d'hommes. On ne peut pas y aller et tout faire sauter comme à notre habitude. Cette fois, il faudra faire preuve de subtilité., affirma Ryo, d'une voix neutre.

Le professionnel avait pris le dessus. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même, les utilisant uniquement pour nourrir sa volonté. Il ne pensait plus qu'en opportunités et faisabilité. Il analysait les faits avec froideur, sans colère car, à ce moment-là, la colère aurait été très mauvaise conseillère.

\- La subtilité, ça nous connaît, hein Umi ?, taquina Mick.

\- Un petit coup de bazooka, quelques grenades, rien de tel pour passer inaperçus.

\- La ferme, le blondinet !, l'invectiva le géant.

\- Si vous voulez les tuer, c'est la meilleure solution…, lâcha Ryo qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Il reprit les plans de la villa qu'il avait faits la dernière fois et observa à nouveau avec ses jumelles.

\- Ils ont rajouté des barreaux à ces deux vitres-là. Si elles sont dans la villa, elles sont dans ces pièces-là., les informa-t-il.

\- Comment tu veux t'en assurer ?, demanda Umibozu.

\- Il me faudrait un émetteur à l'intérieur, mais, vu le nombre d'hommes, ce sera difficile de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison.

\- Trouve-toi un bon angle de tir. Je t'arrange cela., dit Umibozu en se levant et les quittant.

Les deux nettoyeurs se regardèrent puis Ryo laissa Mick en observation pendant que lui cherchait un moyen d'atteindre les fenêtres ciblées. Deux heures après, Umi revenait et donna à Ryo deux balles dans lesquelles il avait inclus un émetteur radio miniature et le fusil qui allait bien.

\- La portée n'est pas exceptionnelle mais suffisante pour nous. Tu as une balle pour chaque fenêtre. Ne te rate pas.

\- Je suis la meilleure gâchette du pays. Merci Umi.

Ryo les laissa et se rendit à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré. Par chance, en cette fin d'après-midi, les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes pour aérer les pièces. Il ajusta son fusil à longue portée muni d'un silencieux et cibla un point relativement à couvert dans la première chambre. Sans problème, il atteint sa cible et en fit de même pour son deuxième tir.

Dans la chambre, Kaori entendit un léger bruit d'impact et chercha partout ce qui pouvait en être à l'origine. Elle remarqua le doudou d'Emi qui était tombé à terre et se pencha pour le récupérer.

\- Fais attention, ma chérie., lui dit-elle doucement.

Emi poussa un cri heureux et lança à nouveau son doudou par terre. D'un mouvement rapide, Kaori intercepta l'objet dans sa chute. Elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

\- Maman a des réflexes de championne. Allez Emi, tu vas aller prendre ton bain et te mettre en pyjama maintenant. On va appeler la vieille bique.

A l'extérieur de la propriété, Mick se mit à rire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru Kaori capable de dire du mal de quelqu'un…

\- Tu l'entends ?, demanda Ryo en arrivant.

\- Oui, haut et fort. Elle est là avec Emi.

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. On n'aura pas à courir tout le pays pour les localiser., laissa-t-il échapper soulagé.

Ils organisèrent leur tour de garde. Umi prit le premier tour, Ryo viendrait le relever pour la nuit dans quelques heures et Mick prenait le matin. Le japonais eut du mal à partir : il avait la sensation d'abandonner sa famille. Il se força néanmoins, aidé par son américain d'ami qui le traîna par le bras, lui donnant toutes les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il devait le faire : se nourrir, se reposer, se préparer… tout ce qui ferait qu'il serait au mieux de ses aptitudes pour sauver sa famille.

La nuit arriva rapidement et Ryo prit la relève d'Umi qui ne signala aucun fait notable. Il mit les écouteurs et s'assit patiemment. Il entendit Kaori chantonner une berceuse à une Emi qui semblait récalcitrante à dormir, puis lui parler de manière rassurante de tout ce qu'elles feraient après lorsqu'ils seraient à quatre. Si seulement elle savait que ses paroles lui faisaient du bien à lui aussi… Puis ce fut le silence. Elles devaient dormir toutes les deux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il entendit un léger bruit de porte qu'on ouvrait et, les sens en alerte, le souffle court, il se tendit. Des pas feutrés approchèrent de l'émetteur et s'arrêtèrent. Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit. Il se concentrait au maximum mais ne sentait aucune intention meurtrière.

Dans la chambre, Tanaka observa Emi dormir un long moment puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. Lui faisant face, il croisa son regard sévère.

\- Tu ne dors pas, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit.

\- Pas quand un intrus pénètre dans ma chambre., répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer à ma présence, Kaori. Tu vas être amenée à rester ici un long moment. Tes enfants seront mes enfants et, bientôt, tu seras ma femme, réellement cette fois-ci.

\- Dans vos rêves…, vociféra-t-elle, faisant sourire Ryo malgré la situation.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous des enfants d'autres hommes ?

\- Parce que je ne peux en avoir moi-même. Lorsque j'aurais besoin d'héritiers supplémentaires, je trouverais bien quelqu'un souhaitant s'amuser avec toi. Une beauté pareille, je n'aurai certainement aucun mal à te trouver un étalon.

\- Allez en enfer !, cracha Kaori, écoeurée d'en être réduite à un utérus sur patte.

Ryo serra des poings. Tanaka était un être odieux. Comment pouvait-il imaginer épouser sa Kaori et la donner en pâture à d'autres hommes pour lui faire des enfants ? Il la prenait vraiment pour une jument ? Et il croyait vraiment que lui, Ryo Saeba, allait le laisser lui prendre ses enfants ?

\- Tu te plieras à ma volonté, Kaori. Ton caractère et ta beauté m'ont subjugué. La copine de mon fils te ressemblait énormément mais elle était encore jeune et idéaliste pour notre monde… Tu seras parfaite. Une sacrée coïncidence que Saeba et toi ressembliez autant à mon fils et Maya. Nos deux premiers enfants se ressembleront au moins… Dès que tu pourras te lever, je ferais célébrer notre mariage et je suis sûr que, ce jour-là, tu me diras oui pour ne pas être séparée d'Emi. Dans le cas contraire, ta vie s'arrêtera le jour où tu donneras naissance au bébé que tu portes et, d'ici là, tu ne verras plus ta fille.

Cela étant dit, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce calmement. Quelques minutes après, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et emmenèrent le lit du bébé hors de sa chambre. Elle tenta de les retenir mais ne pouvait se lever sans risquer la vie de l'enfant. Malgré la douleur, elle retint les cris de détresse qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir pour ne pas réveiller et affoler Emi. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Ryo, sors-nous de là, je t'en supplie., hoqueta-t-elle de désespoir.

\- J'y travaille, mon ange. J'y travaille., murmura-t-il, réprimant l'envie de sauter de son poste d'observation et d'aller braver le dragon d'or à lui tout seul.

Il posa la tête entre ses mains, le coeur brisé par la tristesse de la femme qu'il aimait. Les dés étaient jetés. Ryo connaissait les intentions de Tanaka. Il avait quatre bonnes raisons de garder Kaori auprès de lui : il s'était épris d'elle, elle portait un enfant qui devait lui servir d'héritier, pourrait lui en donner d'autres et leur servir de mère et elle était le bouclier contre toute attaque de sa part… Il se sentait pieds et poings liés et il avait horreur de cela.

Il ne pouvait pas agir tant que Kaori ne pouvait se déplacer par elle-même et il savait qu'il aurait très peu de temps pour le faire quand ce moment arriverait. Il était hors de question que ce mariage eut lieu et que ce sale type profita d'une nuit de noces avec sa femme. Il lui avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal.

\- Tu es ma femme, Kaori. Je ne te laisserai pas ce porc poser les mains sur toi. Je te le promets., murmura-t-il, serrant les poings.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Kaori put enfin quitter le lit pour des durées courtes certes mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester allongée à regarder le plafond. Tanaka avait éloigné Emi d'elle, ne la lui laissant que deux à trois fois par jour pendant une heure, le temps de donner le biberon à l'enfant. C'était sa manière à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sous ses ordres, qu'il avait les moyens de la faire plier. Alors elle devait entendre les pleurs de l'enfant, logée dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, pendant la journée et parfois la nuit, sans pouvoir agir, la serrer dans ses bras. Elle devenait folle et était inquiète surtout, inquiète qu'on ne tenta une nouvelle fois d'attenter à la vie de sa fille et de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la protéger.

Sans le savoir, ses amis suivaient leur quotidien et son compagnon leurs nuits. Ce dernier recueillait religieusement ses peines, ses espoirs. Il suivait la régression de son amnésie car souvent c'était en se réveillant qu'elle retrouvait des bribes de sa mémoire défaillante. Il entendait leur fille pleurer régulièrement et Kaori gémir de douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait encore rien faire non plus et lui aussi en devenait fou de colère…

Un matin, près d'un mois après leur retour chez Tanaka, le docteur Hiroshi vint l'examiner. Il était satisfait de son état général à part la fatigue et sa tension, trop élevée à son goût. Il en fit part à Tanaka qui consentit à l'emmener à l'hôpital pour un examen plus poussé le lendemain. Après son départ, il fit ramener Emi auprès d'elle, définitivement l'informa-t-il, à sa plus grande joie. Elle le remercia, les larmes aux yeux, soulagée et heureuse de retrouver sa fille. Il l'observa satisfait : il sentait qu'elle serait un peu plus docile.

Dans la journée, il vint la chercher. Prenant Emi à bras, il l'emmena dans le salon où les attendait un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont le sourire froid la fit frémir.

\- Kaori, je te présente mon neveu, Toshi. Toshi, ma fiancée Kaori.

\- Vous allez enchanter les jours et les nuits de mon cher oncle, chère Kaori. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'avoue être jaloux., susurra-t-il d'un air mielleux.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi., répondit Kaori, d'un ton réservé.

\- Cette jeune demoiselle s'appelle Emi et nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau-venu d'ici quelques mois., l'informa Tanaka fièrement en jetant un regard éloquent vers le ventre arrondi de sa promise.

\- Quel bonheur, mon cher oncle !, s'exclama Toshi, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Kaori n'aimait pas cet homme : il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'aimait pas sa manière de regarder Emi ni Tanaka et encore moins elle. L'oyabun lui proposa de s'asseoir pour ne pas se fatiguer et déposa Emi sur ses genoux. Elles restèrent là à écouter les deux hommes discuter pendant deux heures. Tout dans l'attitude de Toshi sonnait faux : son sourire figé, sans chaleur, son regard qui affichait par moment une lueur glaciale, son air affecté… L'oyabun s'absenta quelques minutes pour arranger le dîner, les laissant seuls. Toshi s'approcha d'elles. D'un air nonchalant, il se plaça derrière Kaori, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Vous ressemblez énormément à Maya, une chance pour cette enfant., dit-il en caressant la tête d'Emi.

\- Nous pourrions très bien nous entendre tous les deux., murmura-t-il, laissant ses mains glisser vers sa poitrine.

De sa main libre, Kaori attrapa son pouce et le tordit violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il retira les mains et s'écarta d'elle.

\- Bas les pattes ! Je ne suis pas une bunny de Kabukicho !, gronda-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, tu le pourrais. Tu t'es faite engrosser après avoir endossé la maternité de la fille de mon cousin. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la vérité. Je vous interdis de me juger.

\- Tu as tort, ma belle. Le vieux ne sera pas éternel. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'assurer ton avenir et celui de tes morveux., la prévint-il.

\- Si c'est une menace, elle n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de mes enfants ou vous vous en mordrez les doigts., le menaça-t-elle à son tour.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Toshi saisit Kaori par le menton, le visage crispé.

\- Un mot de cela à mon oncle et votre vie deviendra un enfer., la menaça-t-il.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Tanaka pénétra dans la pièce et leur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide.

\- Tu ne tentes pas de séduire ma fiancée, Toshi ? Je ne suis plus de première jeunesse mais j'ai d'autres atouts., l'interrogea l'oyabun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La lueur froide dans ses yeux démentaient la légèreté de ses propos. Etait-il conscient du double jeu de son neveu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mon oncle.

\- Tant mieux. Il me serait pénible de devoir te punir., asséna Tanaka.

\- Toshi, nous allons passer à table. Kaori, il faut mettre Emi au lit. Je t'accompagne. Nous revenons.

L'oyabun reprit Emi des bras de la jeune femme et partit vers la chambre. Il regarda la nettoyeuse changer le bébé et la mettre au lit. Au moment de sortir, Tanaka retint Kaori par le bras :

\- Fais attention à Toshi, Kaori. C'est mon neveu mais je ne suis pas dupe. Ses intentions ne sont pas qu'honorables. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou à Emi.

\- Vous le soupçonnez de vouloir votre mort ?

\- Dans mon entourage, tout le monde est suspect. Tu es la seule à être franche avec moi., lui avoua-t-il, en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas en ma faveur…

Kaori baissa les yeux. Quelque part, elle le plaignait : il se retrouvait seul à un âge avancé sans aucune personne de confiance pour l'entourer… Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Je comprends comment un homme comme City Hunter a pu s'attacher à toi. Il est rare de trouver une personne avec un coeur aussi pur… Allez, nous devons retrouver mon cher neveu., lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle posa la main sur son avant-bras et le suivit. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, échangeant quelques paroles anodines. Toshi prit ensuite congé d'eux, lançant un dernier regard noir à la nettoyeuse. Tanaka reconduisit sa fiancée à la porte de sa chambre, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Kaori se changea et se coucha. Tendue, elle tourna un moment dans son lit, puis se positionna pour regarder Emi dormir. Une sensation étrange lui fit porter la main sur son ventre arrondi. Se concentrant, elle perçut comme un léger frôlement intérieur.

\- Tu bouges ? Si ton père pouvait être là et te sentir. Si seulement il pouvait être là pour te voir demain matin…, dit-elle, émue aux larmes.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Ryo écoutait ému les paroles de sa compagne. Elle lui manquait. Il rêvait de pouvoir la voir, la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser… Il aurait aimé nouer un premier contact avec son enfant. Il décida de tenter de la voir à l'hôpital. Peut-être pourrait-il les soustraire à Tanaka…

Le lendemain matin, Kaori se réveilla, horrifiée, en sueur. Elle ne savait pourquoi de nombreux souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire cette nuit, la laissant inquiète. Voyant l'heure, elle se leva et se prépara puis s'occupa d'Emi. Tanaka vint la chercher à l'heure prévue.

\- Emi reste ici., lui dit-il, voyant la petite habillée pour sortir.

\- Qui va s'occuper d'elle ?, demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Elle avait peur pour sa fille, surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Toshi.

\- La nurse. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

\- J'ai peur pour elle., avoua-t-elle.

\- Elle sera bien protégée., lui affirma-t-il.

Ils s'en allèrent. Sur le toit en face, Mick et Ryo arrangeaient les derniers points sur la sortie du matin. Mick continuerait à surveiller la propriété pendant que Ryo les suivrait à l'hôpital. Entendant le signal du départ, Ryo se rendit à sa voiture et les suivit de loin. A l'hôpital, il se faufila jusqu'au service du médecin qui suivait Kaori. Il la vit rentrer dans le cabinet et patienta. Elle avait meilleure mine, son profil s'était arrondi et son ventre était maintenant bien visible. Elle était belle et désirable et la voir debout le rassurait même si cela signifiait l'organisation des noces…

La jeune femme laissa le médecin l'ausculter. Il la fit s'allonger ensuite pour faire une échographie. Après quelques secondes, elle vit apparaître une image à l'écran : leur enfant… Elle retint les larmes d'émotion qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le médecin termina l'examen : le bébé allait bien mais la tension de la jeune femme était un peu trop élevée à son goût. Il fallait qu'elle évita les situations de stress… La jeune femme sourit désabusée : éviter les situations de stress… elle vivait en continu une situation stressante… Ils sortirent du cabinet et Kaori demanda à s'absenter deux minutes. Elle pénétra dans les toilettes pour dames et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Ryo.

\- J'avais bien senti alors…, murmura-t-elle, se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle avec soulagement. Ryo la serra contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur, son corps pressé contre le sien… Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, réfrénant l'envie de l'approfondir. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Un peu trop de tension, sinon ça va. Le bébé va bien, Ryo. Il grandit bien.

\- Emi ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle est restée là-bas., dit-elle, son regard trahissant son inquiétude.

\- On va vous sortir de là, Kaori. Je te le promets.

C'était râpé pour cette fois, se dit-il : elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Elle reposa la tête contre son torse, les battements de son coeur l'apaisant.

\- J'ai tellement envie que tu rentres avec moi., murmura Ryo, la voix étranglée.

\- Je ne peux pas : Emi…

\- Je sais. Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule., répondit-il, d'une voix apaisante.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, Ryo., l'implora-t-elle, d'une voix mourante.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est un bébé. C'est ton rôle de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Ne crois en aucun cas que je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire. J'ai l'impression de mourir sans toi.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange.

\- Kaori, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?, entendirent-ils à travers la porte.

\- J'arrive., cria-t-elle.

Ryo leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, tentant de lui communiquer sa foi, sa force. Elle s'accrocha à lui, désespérée. Cet intermède lui avait fait du bien même s'il lui était difficile de devoir à nouveau repartir. Une question lui revint en mémoire subitement.

\- Ryo, Mick et Umibozu sont vraiment tes amis ?

\- Oui, sans conteste., répondit-il sans une once de doute dans la voix.

\- Alors pourquoi ils ont voulu te tuer ?

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant mais fais leur confiance, Kao, autant qu'à moi., lui conseilla-t-il.

Visiblement, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient n'étaient pas complets et laissaient des blancs qui provoquaient des incertitudes.

\- Kao, sache aussi qu'on entend tout ce qui se dit dans ta chambre et celle d'Emi. Alors n'hésite pas à nous parler si tu as des infos.

\- Renseigne-toi sur Toshi, le neveu de Tanaka. Je ne le sens pas. Il faut que j'y aille., dit-elle en regardant la porte, soucieuse.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement une dernière fois et franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Ryo les entendit s'éloigner en discutant.

\- Tu en as mis du temps., lui reprocha Tanaka.

\- Le bébé devait être mal positionné., éluda-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. Arrivés dans la propriété, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de la nettoyeuse pour retrouver Emi. Celle-ci retrouva avec bonheur les bras de sa mère qui ne se priva pas de l'entourer de toute l'affection demandée.

\- Kaori, le mariage aura lieu à la fin de cette semaine au Meiji Jingu., l'informa-t-il.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, arborant une expression stupéfaite. Les choses se précipitaient. Elle s'assit, ses jambes chancelantes refusant de la porter plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas possible…

\- Plus vite tu accepteras cet état de fait, mieux ce sera pour toi et le bébé. Si tu m'en laisses l'opportunité, je peux te rendre heureuse., lui dit-il en s'approchant.

\- En m'enlevant des bras de l'homme que j'aime, je ne pense pas., répondit-elle, la voix étranglée.

\- Soit. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, juste de m'obéir et de m'être fidèle. Fais-le pour Emi et pour le bébé, pour rester leur mère alors., reprit-il, fâché.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide.

\- Le compte à rebours est lancé, Messieurs. Samedi, je serai forcée de dire oui. Alors sortez-nous de là., dit-elle tout haut.

\- Compte sur nous, ma douce., répondit Mick qui avait tout entendu.

L'après-midi était beau et ensoleillé. Umibozu eut le plaisir de voir son amie sortir dans le jardin avec le bébé en poussette. Elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un cerisier, Emi sur les genoux. Il la voyait pointer dans des directions différentes, désignant certainement des objets à la petite. Il les regarda attendri.

Kaori était sortie avec Emi pour échapper à cette sensation d'oppression qu'avait fini par lui donner sa chambre et surtout cette maison. Là, à l'air libre, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Emi s'extasiait devant des petits riens et ça l'amusait. Elle lui désignait ce qui l'entourait : les plantes, les insectes, les objets… Elle appréciait ce moment qui lui permettait d'oublier temporairement ce qui allait se passer. Soudain une sensation étrange l'assaillit et elle sentit tout son être se tendre. Elle se jeta à terre, protégeant Emi de son corps, et, un dixième de seconde plus tard, une balle frappait le banc où elle était. Emi pleurant dans ses bras, elle rampa du mieux qu'elle put pour se cacher derrière le banc puis l'arbre alors que d'autres balles les visaient.

Umibozu avait lui aussi ressenti l'aura meurtrière. Il localisa le tireur embusqué au bout de deux minutes et, malgré sa vue défaillante, le visa, la balle le manquant de peu mais le perturbant assez pour cesser de viser les femmes momentanément. Le géant fut à son tour la cible et dut se retirer pour se protéger.

Entre temps, les hommes de Tanaka avaient accouru dans le jardin et fait rentrer la jeune femme et l'enfant. Tanaka en personne la conduisit à sa chambre, la forçant à s'allonger, restant avec elle et Emi, assis sur le lit en attendant que la situation s'éclaircit. Emi tendit les bras vers sa mère, chagrine, et l'oyabun la plaça à ses côtés. Il caressa légèrement la joue de la nettoyeuse, remarquant sa pâleur.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?, lui proposa-t-il, soucieux.

\- Non, ça va aller., murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, caressant le dos du bébé.

\- Repose-toi. Je vais prendre Emi avec moi pour que tu puisses dormir un peu. Je la garderai personnellement., lui dit-il pour contrecarrer tout refus de sa part.

\- D'accord.

Umibozu écoutait la conversation, étonné. L'oyabun Tanaka n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse ni sa prévenance. C'était un homme qui se montrait très dur et exigeant, même avec ses proches. Kaori avait encore frappé, se dit-il en souriant intérieurement.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Ryo prit le relais d'Umibozu et ils échangèrent sur le plan que Mick et lui avait mis au point dans l'après-midi quand l'américain l'avait prévenu de la date du mariage. Kaori n'arriverait pas jusqu'au temple, il ne l'épouserait même pas civilement. Ils interviendraient à leur arrivée à la mairie.

Ryo se tendit quand le géant l'informa de la fusillade mais fut rassuré d'entendre sa femme et sa fille dans les écouteurs. Le nettoyeur avait fait le tour de ses indics cherchant des informations sur le neveu de Tanaka. Le bruit courait qu'il était jaloux de son cousin qui n'était que peu intéressé pour reprendre la tête du clan alors que lui en rêvait, ce même cousin qui aurait été forcé de succéder à son père s'il n'était pas mort avant mais qui avait aussi eu le mauvais goût de concevoir un enfant auparavant. Emi était, jusqu'au mariage, la seule héritière légitime de Tanaka. A compter du mariage, ce serait Kaori…

Umibozu partit ensuite laissant Ryo seul. Quelques minutes après, des pas approchèrent du nettoyeur. Sans se retourner, celui-ci sourit amèrement.

\- Bonsoir, Oyabun. Que me vaut le plaisir ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Bonsoir Saeba. Tu pensais passer inaperçu ?

\- Du tout. Je surveille ma partenaire. Je compte bien la sortir de tes griffes., répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

\- Dans deux jours, elle sera ma femme, Saeba. Je ne la laisserai pas partir.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Malgré la situation, Ryo gardait son calme : il le devait pour Kaori et leurs enfants.

\- Tu ne l'épouseras pas. Je les aurai sorties de là avant.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Maintenant, on peut convenir que tu viennes lui rendre visite occasionnellement et la mettre enceinte. Tu auras au moins le plaisir de la baiser et tous mes enfants auront la même tête., dit-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Ryo prit sur lui pour ne pas lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de considérer Kaori, d'en faire une vulgaire jument qu'on engrossait pour s'assurer une descendance. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un de ses cheveux.

\- Dans deux jours, elle sera tout à moi. Avec Emi et l'enfant qu'elle porte sous mon joug, elle se pliera à ma volonté. Elle partagera mon lit et je me ferai un plaisir de l'honorer tous les jours. Dis-moi, il y a des positions qu'elle préfère ?, lui demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Dégage d'ici avant que je ne te colle une balle en pleine tête, Tanaka. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, crois-moi., gronda Ryo, furieux.

\- On verra qui aura le plaisir de toucher et caresser cette magnifique peau d'une douceur exquise et de pénétrer cette terre promise…, conclut l'oyabun partant d'un rire mauvais.

Ryo le regarda partir en serrant des poing. Il remit les écouteurs et entendit Kaori chanter une berceuse à Emi. Ca le détendit également. Il ferma les yeux un moment repensant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble pour garder le cap, ne pas se laisser submerger par la haine.

\- Je sens que tu es là, Ryo. Je le sais mais je le sens surtout., soupira Kaori.

\- Bientôt nous serons tous les trois, j'ai confiance en toi. Bonne nuit, mon amour., dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Bientôt mon ange, bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse., murmura-t-il, seul dans la nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'histoire. merci à vous de suivre cette fic, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Bonne lecture^^

Chapitre 13

La journée s'annonçait belle et prometteuse contrastant avec les deux précédents jours de tempête. Pas un nuage ne venait troubler le bleu du ciel. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans l'azur, une légère brise agitait les arbres et tempérait la chaleur de cette fin de matinée. Dans sa chambre, Kaori restait insensible à tout cela et observait les larmes aux yeux la tenue qu'elle devait enfiler : un kimono de mariage… L'évènement en lui-même l'aurait rendue extatique si le marié était l'homme de ses rêves mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait épouser l'un des chefs de clan les plus puissants d'Asie, le type d'hommes qu'elle combattait normalement… Un gazouillis la fit se retourner. Emi jouait avec ses pieds dans le lit, babillant de plus belle. C'était pour elle qu'elle acceptait ce sacrifice.

La jeune femme soupira et enleva le peignoir pour passer le kimono. Tanaka n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. La matière douce et légère glissait sur sa peau. La soie caressait son corps de manière très agréable, presque aussi douce que les caresses de Ryo… Elle ferma les yeux un instant, laissant les sensations remonter à la surface. La mémoire lui était presque entièrement revenue. Il y avait encore quelques trous noirs mais l'essentiel y était. Elle se souvenait de l'arrivée d'Emi, de la façon dont ils avaient débuté leur relation de couple, leur première nuit… Elle espérait maintenant revivre le tout en vrai et non en rêves.

Finissant de se préparer, elle adressa une prière mentale à tous les dieux qui voudraient bien l'entendre et l'exaucer. Elle comptait sur Ryo et leurs amis pour les sortir de là avant le moment fatidique. Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

\- Kaori, c'est l'heure. Tu es prête ?, lui demanda Tanaka au travers de la porte.

\- J'arrive dans une minute., répondit-elle, la voix étranglée.

Elle noua la ceinture du kimono, lissant le tissu tendu. Elle s'attarda sur son ventre. Elle sentait le bébé bouger par moments, ce qui lui procurait une joie indicible qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec le père de l'enfant. Finalement, elle prit Emi et sortit de la chambre, rejoignant Tanaka qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'il était très élégant dans son kimono noir mais cela ne remettait pas en cause l'aversion qu'elle portait à ce qu'il lui forçait à faire. Ils montèrent tous trois en limousine.

\- Tes amis ne perdent pas espoir de te sortir d'ici., remarqua-t-il en voyant la mini rouge qui les suivait à distance.

\- Non, en effet. Nous gardons la foi jusqu'à la fin., répondit-elle, heureuse de les savoir près d'elle.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés à la mairie, Tanaka aida Kaori à sortir de la limousine. Toshi les attendait, ce qui les surprit.

\- Toshi, que fais-tu ici ? Le rendez-vous était fixé au temple., lui demanda son oncle.

\- Je voulais assister au début du spectacle, mon oncle., répondit-il, un regard glacial fixé sur eux.

Ryo assistait à la scène un peu plus loin, Umi et Mick étant postés à des endroits différents. Ils devaient passer à l'action au moment où ils entreraient dans la mairie, le bâtiment devant protéger Kaori et Emi dans leur fuite. Tendu, il observait la scène. Il savait de source sure que Toshi était à l'origine de la mort de son cousin et ourdissait un plan contre son oncle et tous ceux en travers de son accession au pouvoir du dragon d'or.

Soudain, une voiture garée non loin explosa, soufflant tout sur son passage. Kaori et Tanaka furent projetés par terre. Les hommes du dragon d'or les entourèrent rapidement pour les protéger mais furent très vite la cible d'un tireur embusqué. Ryo le démasqua et l'abattit. Lui qui était venu se battre contre Tanaka était devenu son sauveur… Toshi regarda surpris en direction de son sniper, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci ne tirait plus, et appela en renforts ses hommes postés un peu partout. Une fusillade s'ensuivit et nos trois compères se retrouvèrent à lutter pour sauver Tanaka et Kaori.

Celle-ci était toujours couchée à terre, entourant une Emi hurlant pour la protéger des balles. Tanaka, entouré d'une dizaine de ses hommes, s'était relevé et la prit par le bras pour l'aider à se lever et se mettre à l'abri. Elle le suivit chancelante. Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens, certaines frappaient le béton des colonnes de la mairie derrière lesquelles ils s'étaient réfugiés. Ryo réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à Tanaka et Kaori.

\- Saeba !, gronda Tanaka.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, oyabun., répondit celui-ci avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ca va mon ange ?, demanda-t-il à Kaori avec sollicitude.

Elle était pâle et serrait Emi contre elle.

\- Oui, mieux maintenant., répondit-elle, en lui offrant un petit sourire crispé.

\- Allez-vous en Saeba !

\- Je ne pense pas. Nous allons devoir faire front pour les sauver toutes les deux, Tanaka. Pour le reste, on verra après.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale de balles les ramena à la réalité.

\- C'est votre neveu qui a fait tuer votre fils. Il a juré de vous tuer avant votre mariage ainsi qu'Emi et Kaori. Il avait tenté de tuer Maya à plusieurs reprises et pensait qu'elle était morte avec son enfant. Mais Emi est réapparue et voilà la suite ou plutôt le final de l'histoire.

\- Je m'en doutais mais n'avais aucune preuve., répondit l'oyabun, les dents serrés.

\- Quel sort pour lui, Tanaka ?, demanda Ryo, le regard noir.

On ne touchait pas à sa femme sans le regretter mais il y avait certaines règles à respecter dans le milieu surtout si, pour une raison ou une autre, Kaori devait vraiment vivre avec le clan par la suite. Il préférait s'entendre avec Tanaka que tuer son neveu et voir les répercussions s'abattre sur la femme qu'il aimait. L'oyabun le fixa d'un regard déterminé.

\- C'est la mort qui l'attend. De ta main ou de la mienne, peu m'importe. On ne touche pas à ma famille impunément., répondit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Nous sommes d'accord.

Mick et Umibozu assurait le renfort sur chaque extrémité du parvis de la mairie, leur évitant de se faire prendre à revers. Malheureusement, Toshi et ses hommes avaient l'avantage de la surprise et les hommes de Tanaka se faisaient décimer. Toshi, voyant une brèche, s'approcha de l'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés et tira sur Kaori. Tanaka le remarqua et, dans un hurlement d'effroi, s'interposa. Il reçut la balle dans le dos, retombant lourdement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Je suis désolé, Kaori. Je… Je ne voulais que votre bonheur à toutes les deux…, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme à la fois touchée par sa mort et à bout de nerfs.

Ryo n'eut pas le temps de riposter que Toshi s'était déjà planqué. Il entraîna sa femme dans l'entrée de la mairie, la mettant plus à l'abri.

\- Kao, on va vous sortir de là, d'accord ?, lui promit Ryo.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Emi ne cessait de pleurer, mettant les nerfs de sa mère à rude épreuve. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir calmer le bébé, de ne pouvoir la protéger de cette situation…

\- Toshi, Tanaka est mort ! Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant !, hurla Ryo, espérant calmer la donne.

Ce n'était pas son style mais il devait penser à sa femme enceinte et sa fille et ce qui était le mieux pour elles.

\- Tu te trompes, City Hunter ! Il reste la chère fille de mon cousin et le bébé que sa fiancée porte. Donne-les moi et je m'en vais.

\- Tu t'en prendrais à un bébé de six mois et une femme enceinte ? Tu es vraiment un minable !, intervint Ryo, fou de rage.

\- Non, je suis pragmatique. Quand il y a des cafards, je les extermine., répondit Toshi, d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elles ainsi ! Tu es un minable doublé d'un idiot, Toshi !, l'injuria Ryo.

\- De quel droit m'insultes-tu Saeba !, s'énerva le neveu de Tanaka.

\- Si tu étais vraiment aussi doué pour les affaires, tu serais au courant de certaines choses… comme le fait que City Hunter, ce n'est pas un homme seul mais un duo et qu'on ne s'en prend pas à un membre de ce duo sans le payer chèrement.

Kaori regarda Ryo et se sentit réconfortée. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il la considérait toujours comme sa partenaire. Il n'imaginait pas le bien que ça lui faisait. A cet instant, tous ses doutes et ses peurs s'évaporèrent et elle sut qu'ils allaient s'en sortir comme toujours. Elle s'aperçut qu'Emi se calmait également et peu après elle tomba endormie.

\- Ah ouais ? Et il est où ton cher partenaire ?, railla Toshi.

\- Ma partenaire était la fiancée de ton défunt oncle, celle-là même que tu veux tuer. Tu peux donc imaginer que je ne te la livrerai pas., répondit Ryo.

\- Si on se la jouait réglo Toshi. Renvoie tes hommes chez eux et, toi et moi, on finit ça en duel., proposa Ryo, scrutant son adversaire.

Il vit Toshi faire un signe de tête discret à quelques-uns de ses hommes et un autre à son bras droit. Ryo connaissait la réputation de Toshi et se méfia. Il n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'honneur. Il ne respectait pas les règles du milieu.

\- Ca marche, Saeba. Ainsi j'aurai l'honneur d'avoir tué le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon et je prendrai la place de mon oncle. Peut-être que je me ferai ta partenaire avant de la tuer…, annonça-t-il partant d'un rire cruel.

\- Ryo, fais attention., murmura Kaori en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Promis, ma belle. Je compte bien voir grandir ces deux-là., lui répondit Ryo, en pointant un doigt vers Emi puis son ventre.

\- Et j'ai encore envie de plein de nuits mokkori avec toi., ajouta-t-il en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec amour. Ils se séparèrent après un moment.

\- Reste ici. Ne joue pas les héroïnes. Mick et Umi vont arriver.

\- Alors Saeba, tu craques ?, l'invectiva Toshi.

Ryo se leva et se dirigea vers le neveu de Tanaka, d'un air indifférent.

\- J'ai tué mon premier homme quand tu en as eu à peine fini avec les couches, Toshi., lança le nettoyeur sachant que celui-ci était probablement un peu plus vieux que lui.

Toshi serra les doigts autour de la crosse de son revolver, vexé. Pour un samedi matin, la place de la mairie était déserte. Il était vrai qu'un fusillade pouvait avoir cet effet... La place ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Ryo remarqua que les caméras de la place étaient toutes détruites, certainement l'oeuvre de Toshi pour masquer son implication. Ca l'arrangeait. Au loin, les sirènes de police approchaient. Ils devaient en finir et vite. Ryo sortit son briquet de sa poche.

\- Quand il touchera terre, on pourra tirer. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Va en enfer., ragea Toshi.

Ryo lui sourit durement, le regard déterminé. Il lança le briquet en l'air et attendit qu'il toucha le sol. Fidèle à lui-même, Toshi le visa avant le signal mais Ryo fut plus prompt à tirer et l'abattit d'une balle en plein coeur. Son bras droit essaya de riposter mais le nettoyeur l'abattit également. Sans attendre, il courut jusqu'à Kaori soutenue par Umibozu, Mick à leurs côtés tenant Emi.

\- On file avant que la cavalerie arrive. J'espère que Saeko pourra masquer notre implication., murmura Ryo.

Il prit Kaori dans ses bras, ne souhaitant plus la laisser échapper. Plus d'un mois sans la voir, c'était l'enfer. Il l'emmena à la clinique souhaitant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, le bébé et Emi. Le Professeur préféra les garder pour la nuit pour s'assurer que la jeune femme n'avait pas de contractions. Kaori râla, pesta, bouda mais finit par accepter la contrainte après une heure de négociation avec Ryo. Elle n'avait pas revu son appartement depuis trois mois et elle avait hâte de retrouver son lit, son chez-elle, ses habitudes… Le nettoyeur resta avec elle. Pour la première fois, il voyait une façade de sa femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, une Kaori impatiente, vindicative, insoumise… et ça lui plaisait. Ils passèrent la nuit tous les deux enlacés, allongés dans le même lit, Emi entre eux.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin après une nuit réparatrice. Sa patiente se révélant cette fois aussi pénible que Ryo malade, le Professeur l'autorisa à sortir tôt dans la matinée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils furent accueillis par leurs amis qui avaient préparé l'appartement pour leur retour. Les filles avaient fait les courses et rempli les placards. Après des embrassades chaleureuses, des larmes de joie, Kaori s'absenta le temps de prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Elle enleva avec soulagement le kimono qu'elle portait et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, deux bras l'entourèrent d'une serviette. Des lèvres chaudes et sensuelles déposèrent des baisers au creux de son cou et sur son épaule.

\- Ryo…, gémit-elle, heureuse de retrouver ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- J'aime te retrouver à la maison. Elle me paraissait bien vide sans toi.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et glissa les mains derrière son cou, l'embrassant avec beaucoup de passion. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller, mon ange., lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps encore si tu restes ainsi dévêtue.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de m'habiller ?, susurra-t-elle d'une voix suggestive.

\- Nos amis nous attendent en bas, Emi aussi.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi raisonnable ?, lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur mutine dans les yeux.

\- Depuis que j'ai une femme et des enfants…, répondit-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Kaori le regarda droit dans les yeux et se souvint qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sa grossesse. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ryo, tu… Tu es heureux d'être père ? Ce bébé, nous n'en avions jamais parlé., demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Kao, je suis déjà père. Emi est notre fille même si j'ai refusé de l'admettre. Notre deuxième enfant, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Un enfant issu de notre amour qui se sera battu pour vivre comme tu t'es battue pour que l'on s'aime., lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, à cent pour cent, mon ange.

Elle l'enlaça, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était rassurée. Ils étaient à deux et formeraient avec leurs enfants une famille unie.

\- Allez, file t'habiller., lui dit-il en lui donnant une légère tape sur les fesses, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle enfila une robe d'été, seul vêtement qu'elle pouvait encore passer. Le vêtement lui collait à la peau, soulignant ces formes voluptueuses. Lorsqu'elle descendit, Mick passa en mode pervers et vola vers elle, la langue pendue.

\- Ma Kaori chérie, que tu es belle !, hurla-t-il.

Il finit sa course écrasé contre le mur sous une massue joyeusement envoyée par sa bien-aimée.

\- Ca fait du bien. Ca va me manquer dans les mois à venir., pensa-t-elle, en se frottant les mains.

Tous la regardèrent, étonnés, et en premier, Mick qui bondit de sa prison de bois pour lui faire face.

\- Je… j'ai bien entendu ?, bégaya-t-il, pâle comme un linge.

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda l'infirmière.

\- Tu es enceinte ?, l'interrogea son compagnon.

\- Oups… j'ai pensé tout haut. Oui darling, on va avoir un bébé.

Elle le regardait intimidée attendant sa réaction. Il la dévisagea intensément puis, un sourire fendant son visage, il la fit tournoyer. Miki regarda ses deux amies, puis ses pieds.

\- En fait, on dit jamais deux sans trois. Nounours, nous allons nous aussi avoir un bébé., l'informa-t-elle.

Le géant dévisagea sa femme et tomba évanoui, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ah ce Umi, quelques grammes de douceur dans un monde de brutes…, murmura Ryo, narquois.

Peu après, Saeko arriva et, avant même de les informer des dernières nouvelles, prit Kaori dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver la petite sœur de Maki.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Kaori.

\- Moi aussi, Saeko., répondit la rouquine.

\- Alors inspectrice de mon coeur, tu as des nouvelles pour nous ?, demanda Ryo, enlaçant Kaori qui se cala dans ses bras.

\- Tanaka et son neveu sont morts, c'est officiel. Le dragon d'or est complètement désorganisé et on s'attend à un partage du terrain quelque peu musclé. Je pense que, pour Emi, vous n'avez plus à vous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

La demoiselle en question se manifesta par un petit cri perçant et une série d'onomatopées qui les fit tous rire. Plusieurs heures après, tous quittèrent l'appartement, laissant la petite famille seule. Epuisés par les évènements, tous trois se couchèrent tôt, heureux de se retrouver ensemble définitivement. Emi avait regagné sa chambre, Kaori le lit et les bras de son compagnon. Tout reprenait son cours.

\- Je suis contente d'être de retour, Ryo. Ces derniers mois ont été un enfer., murmura Kaori, se lovant contre lui.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le vide que tu as laissé ici. Que vous avez laissé, devrai-je dire. Je ne pouvais admettre votre mort, c'était trop douloureux. Lorsque tu es réapparue, ça a été un tel soulagement.

\- Même si je ne me souvenais de rien ?

\- Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais il a fallu que ton charme opère à nouveau…

\- Arrête, je n'ai aucun charme, Ryo.

Il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la réalité des choses.

\- Oh que si, tu as un charme fou et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas. Tanaka était fou de toi. Il était amoureux de toi, réellement. Kaori, je n'aimais pas cet homme mais il a donné sa vie pour toi et, pour cela, je ne peux que le remercier.

\- Il disait que j'étais la seule à être franche avec lui, même si ce n'était pas à son avantage…

\- J'imagine. Vu ton caractère, tu as dû lui dire ses quatre vérités…, répondit Ryo, amusé.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule, refusant de répondre, ce qui le fit rire. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux et apaisés.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Merci à vous de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté. Je vais chercher une autre fic que je peux publier ici. A bientôt et Joyeux Noël!

Chapitre 14

Dans un immeuble de briques rouges, au petit matin d'un jour où la neige tombait à gros flocons, une lumière s'alluma. Kaori se leva péniblement au son des pleurs du nourrisson qui réclamait sa pitance. Elle regarda son compagnon dormir avec envie et se leva en soupirant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre le nourrisson qu'un deuxième cri se fit entendre.

\- J'arrive…, soupira-t-elle.

Malgré la fatigue, quand elle arriva dans la chambre d'Emi, un sourire fendit son visage et sa bonne humeur revint. La petite était debout dans son lit et l'accueillit en faisant la fête. Elle la sortit de là, l'embrassa en lui murmurant un joyeux anniversaire et la porta jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Le petit Kiseki, leur petit miracle, s'égosillait, rouge de colère. Après un stand change, ils descendirent tous les trois au rythme d'Emi qui marchait depuis peu. Arrivés dans la cuisine, la jeune femme eut la surprise de trouver Ryo préparant deux biberons.

\- Déjà levé ?, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon ange., lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bonjour, mon coeur., répondit-elle légèrement rougissante.

\- Bon anniversaire, princesse., dit-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front

Ryo tendit le biberon à Emi qui le saisit et le porta à sa bouche avidement, puis il donna à sa compagne le biberon du plus jeune.

\- Tu aurais cru il y a un an qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda-t-elle, se remémorant l'année qu'ils venaient de passer.

Le nettoyeur s'assit près de sa partenaire, les regardant pensivement.

\- Non certainement pas. Mais je ne regrette rien. Malgré les épreuves, c'est la plus belle année de ma vie.

\- Moi aussi., répondit-elle, un de ses merveilleux sourires éclairant son visage.

\- Pour moi, il manque cependant quelque chose…, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? On n'a pas fait mokkori ce matin ?, le taquina-t-elle, une lueur mutine dans les yeux.

\- Ca fait deux choses alors… Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers après…

Elle partit d'un léger rire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Alors que manque-t-il ?

\- Ca., dit-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

Kaori le regarda surprise, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme, Kaori ?, lui demanda-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

\- Tu es sûr ? Rien ne t'y oblige, Ryo. La situation me va très bien ainsi.

\- Pas à moi. Oui, je suis sûr. Je veux concrétiser notre relation aux yeux de tous même si ce ne sera pas un mariage reconnu par la loi. Je veux que tu sois ma femme, si tu en as envie bien sûr.

\- Evidemment que j'en ai envie, Ryo. Je veux devenir ta femme. Tu aurais juste dû attendre que j'ai les mains libres pour le demander. Je t'aurai sauté au cou.

\- A vrai dire, ça m'arrangeait. J'avais un peu peur de me prendre une massue…, dit-il en se grattant la tête et riant bêtement.

\- Pourquoi je t'aurais frappé ?

\- Parce que je ne me serais pas décidé plus tôt, pardi !

Elle se mit à rire. Elle se pencha vers lui et il fit le reste du chemin pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres offertes. Kiseki ayant terminé son biberon, il prit la main de sa fiancée et y passa le solitaire.

\- Elle est magnifique, Ryo., souffla Kaori, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Pas autant que toi, mon ange., murmura-t-il, essuyant son visage avec tendresse.

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait un peu de temps ce matin pour visiter Hide et Maya ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, on va le prendre. Si tu m'aides avec les enfants, j'irai plus vite pour préparer le repas de Noël et on pourra y aller.

\- A vos ordres, mademoiselle Makimura. Donne-moi ces petits loups. Aux fourneaux, femme !, lui ordonna-t-il, joueur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement fâchée, et s'attela à la tâche. Leurs amis devaient arriver vers midi. Le repas fut vite bouclé et Kaori partit mettre la table. Disposant les couverts autour de la table, elle entendit un drôle de bruit provenant de sous le sapin. Intriguée, elle chercha et trouva une carton qui n'y était pas la veille.

\- Ca ne va pas recommencer…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle sortit le carton et le déposa près du fauteuil. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement en retenant son souffle. Elle partit d'un fou-rire en voyant le contenu et prit le chaton dans ses mains.

\- Pauvre bête et pauvre Umi… Ces deux lascars vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe., dit-elle en souriant diaboliquement.

Voyant Ryo toujours occupé avec les enfants, elle mit au point sa vengeance…

Après avoir été visité Hide et Maya, la petite famille rentra paisiblement et bientôt leurs amis arrivèrent. Tous attendaient ce noël avec impatience. Miki et Kazue arboraient deux ventres bien arrondis. Elles devaient accoucher dans le mois qui suivait. Elles envièrent leur amie qui avait accouché au début du mois et avait déjà retrouvé sa taille svelte. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quelques allusions au Noël précédent fusant par moments. Alors que Kaori apportait des plats à table, Miki hurla.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu vas accoucher ?, s'inquiéta Kazue, portant la main à son ventre.

Elle lui avait fichu une de ses frousses qu'elle espérait bien ne pas partir en travail. Miki pointa vers la main gauche de Kaori. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nettoyeuse qui se sentit rougir.

\- Sale traître, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu as osé demander ma douce Kaori en mariage ? Tu as dit oui, ma chérie ?, pleurnicha Mick, abattu.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva sous une massue « solidarité féminine ».

\- Merci, Kaori. T'es vraiment une amie., soupira Kazue, dépitée.

\- Les félicitations s'imposent apparemment. C'est génial. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux !, s'écria Miki, réveillant Kiseki.

\- Oops ! Pardon., murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Ryo se leva pour aller chercher son fils et le ramena auprès d'eux, calmé.

\- Qui aurait cru que l'Etalon de Shinjuku pouponnerait et se caserait un jour ?, le taquina Mick.

\- Moi qui croyait que ma sacro sainte liberté valait plus que tout le reste, je t'avoue m'être bien trompé., avoua Ryo, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Je suis bien plus heureux maintenant même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile…

\- Tu es devenu un homme responsable, Ryo., admit Kaori, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- Emi est réveillée. Je vais la chercher, on pourra ainsi ouvrir les cadeaux., proposa la nettoyeuse.

Les deux nettoyeurs se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire à l'avance, ce qui inquiéta leurs amis.

Kaori redescendue avec la petite fille, Eriko procéda à la distribution des cadeaux. Ryo et Mick se balançaient des coups de coude, fiers de leur bêtise.

\- Si tu posais Kiseki dans son transat, Ryo. Tu ne pourras pas ouvrir ton cadeau sinon., suggéra Kaori qui craignait pour son enfant.

Le nettoyeur s'exécuta et attrapa son cadeau. Umi ouvrant le sien, les deux comparses s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent attendant sa réaction mais rien ne vint… Il plongea les mains dans le carton et en sortit une nouvelle machine à café.

\- Mais ce n'est pas…, commença Mick, rapidement bâillonné par la main de Ryo.

\- Tais-toi crétin, tu vas vendre la mèche., l'admonesta son collègue.

Ryo le relâcha et ouvrit son paquet. Dans un bond hors du commun, il s'éloigna du contenu, blanc comme un linge.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon coeur ? Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau ?, lui demanda Kaori d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu…, bafouilla Ryo.

Mick regarda à l'intérieur du paquet et découvrit une maquette d'avion. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Ah ah ah et ça se dit le plus courageux des hommes…, se moqua-t-il, puis il ouvrit le contenu de son paquet et tomba évanoui. Son paquet tomba sur lui, déversant des tampons sur son visage.

\- T'es mal barré, Angel ! T'as pas fini d'en voir avec deux femmes à la maison., se moqua à son tour Umibozu.

\- Alors messieurs, tel est pris qui croyait prendre., gronda Kaori, visiblement en colère.

Ryo se fit tout petit.

\- Tu… Tu as tout découvert ma chérie…, minauda-t-il.

\- Oui, ce matin. Heureusement votre cadeau a fait plaisir à la fille des voisins mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser impunis. La prochaine fois que vous essayez de nous pourrir Noël et l'anniversaire d'Emi, je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à nous deux., les prévint-elle en incluant Kazue avec elle.

\- Compris, mon ange., répondit Ryo d'une petite voix.

La nettoyeuse ramassa les tampons et l'avion et les rangea dans un coin. Mick se réveilla quelques minutes après, sous le choc, et se fit également tout petit. La bonne ambiance revint vite et tous se régalèrent avec le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Emi.

Un an auparavant, le Père Noël leur avait fait une drôle de surprise qui avait bouleversé leurs vies. Leur famille de coeur s'était agrandie et s'agrandiraient encore par leur famille de sang. Après de multiples péripéties, la vie avait repris son cours leur apportant chaque jour son lot de bonheur. Ils savaient que bien des noëls succéderaient encore à celui-là et ils s'en réjouissaient d'avance.


End file.
